La Llave de tu corazón
by Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran
Summary: El agente secreto Albert Ardley sentía por Candice White una increíble atracción, y esa noche de ensueño ambos desataron la pasión. Pero justo entonces, él tuvo que marcharse en una misión de alto secreto. Cuando regresó ella tenía un motivo para desconfiar. Albert se prometió ganar la llave de su corazón.
1. La llave de tu Corazón

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sino a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe imaginantion e Igarashi.**_

**La historia a continuación está basada en los personajes de Candy. Sin embargo es una historia alternativa y adaptada de la autora Fetzer Amy J.**

* * *

_**La Llave de tu Corazón**_

_"Algún día fundiré todo el oro de la tierra y haré con ello una llave maravillosa_

_Una llave especial, de increíble valor que tal vez me ayude a alcanzar tu desconfiado corazón._

_Esta llave accionará todos los resortes de tu cerradura_

_como un hechizo con palabras cargadas de acciones_

_giraré la llave con mucha dulzura_

_ya verás como se te llena el alma de canciones,_

_perfumes, pájaros y sonetos._

_Con un simple giro de mi llave mágica_

_podré conquistar tu intricado misterio_

_llenaré tu vida de amor y alegría ._

_Todos podrán ver que donde habitaba el silencio_

_mana una cascada de luz hecha con mis besos._

_Mientras consigo cómo hacer mi llave_

_mientras aprendo cómo conquistarte,_

_te ofrezco un simple regalo mi amistad y estos versos._

_( Autor: Anónimo)_

* * *

_Un Abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	2. Noticias y Recuerdos!

_**La Llave de tu corazón **_

_**Capítulo**_** 1 : **_**Noticias**** y Recuerdos**_

**_¡Enhorabuena! ¡Es una niña!_**

El teniente Albert Ardley pestañeó y leyó la postal de nuevo. En la foto aparecía la imagen de una antigua plantación y en el reverso figuraba la letra de su hermana.

—Eh, soy tío. ¡Tengo una sobrinita!

Stear Cornwell, el compañero de Albert, sonrió.

—¡Bien! Dales la enhorabuena de mi parte a Rosmery y a George.

«Una niña», pensó Albert y frunció el ceño. Le extrañaba que su hermana no le hubiera enviado ninguna foto y más aún que ni siquiera le hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada. Claro que solo podría haberlo localizado por carta. Albert había estado quince meses destinado en una operación especial y no tenía más contacto con el mundo que el que le permitía su capitán. Era la parte más dura de ser piloto y agente secreto, ya que a menudo se veían obligados a cortar relaciones y la gente se olvidaba de ellos.

Era evidente que Candice White se había olvidado de él.

Revisó el correo, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Una carta. Un mensaje de la mujer con la que había pasado una noche maravillosa después de la boda de su hermana, diciéndole que no lo había olvidado. Cerró el buzón, guardó la llave en el bolsillo y caminó hasta el centro de mando. Tenía treinta días de descanso y sabía perfectamente dónde iba a pasarlos. Iría a ver a su hermana, y a su nueva sobrina y, quizá, trataría de buscar a Candice para preguntarle por qué lo había apartado de su vida de una manera tan radical.

«Quizá se haya olvidado de mí», pensó. Una pena, porque lo único que él recordaba de la boda de su hermana era Candy. Era la mejor amiga de Rosmery, tenía tres años más que ella y había sido su dama de honor. Era el tipo de mujer que hace que un hombre se alegre de ser hombre.

Albert se acercó al teléfono y marcó el número de Rosmery. Sabía que debía de estar más emocionado por tener una sobrina que por tener la oportunidad de preguntarle a su hermana si sabía algo de Candice White.

Meses atrás, cuando le dieron permiso para comunicarse con tierra, trató de localizarla pero descubrió que tenía el teléfono desconectado. Era como si ella ya no existiera. Había llamado a su hermana para preguntar por ella, pero Rosmery le dijo que no sabía nada de Candice desde hacía meses. Albert estaba preocupado y enfadado al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué no quería hablar con él? Juntos lo pasaban bien, tanto en la cama como fuera de ella, y Albert, había recordado los detalles de aquella noche una vez más. El recuerdo de cómo había hecho el amor con Candice lo volvía loco.

—¿No tienes carta de ella? Albert negó con la cabeza mientras esperaba a que contestaran el teléfono. El resto de sus compañeros se estaba quitando el equipo y entregando los componentes más caros y delicados al oficial—. Olvídalo. Hasta yo he captado el mensaje.

Albert miró a Stear.

—Un agente secreto nunca abandona.

—Luchan las batallas que pueden ganar, y esa mujer ha dejado bien claro lo que siente por ti.

Albert se preguntó por qué su hermana no tenía encendido el contestador automático y contestó:

—Merece la pena buscar a Candice White aunque solo sea para que me diga lo que piensa.

—Busca un salvavidas, teniente, porque tu barco se está hundiendo.

Albert frunció el ceño al oír las palabras de su amigo. Nunca había pensado así de sí mismo. Por supuesto, había pensado muchísimo sobre Candice y quería encontrarla. Habían conectado muy bien en la cama y quería volver a verla para descubrir si esa conexión era real o solo un recuerdo convertido en fantasía.

* * *

**OOO**

**_Quince meses antes…_**

La boda había terminado. Albert había ocupado el puesto de su difunto padre y había acompañado a su hermana pequeña hasta el altar para entregársela al hombre que amaba. Después, los recién casados se habían subido a una limusina y habían partido para comenzar una nueva vida juntos. Su madre estaba con sus amigas, así que Albert podía centrarse en lo que había sido la causa de su tormento durante las dos semanas anteriores.

La dama de honor, Candice White. Solo con estar junto a ella Albert sentía que la cabeza se le llenaba de pájaros. No quería ni pensar en lo que su presencia hacía en el resto de su cuerpo. Llevaba trescientas treinta y seis horas luchando contra ello. Desde que posó la mirada por primera vez en la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Había tenido varios problemas a la hora de preparar los últimos detalles de la boda, pero Candice estaba allí para ayudarlo. Tranquilizando a su hermana, haciendo recados y volviendo loco a Albert.

Era una mujer alta, decidida y muy sexy, tanto que Albert pensaba que moriría de deseo por ella.

Había pasado mucho tiempo con Candy, hablando hasta altas horas de la noche y navegando en el río cuando encontraban un rato para relajarse del caos de la boda. Cuando no la tenía cerca, Albert no podía dejar de pensar en ella, esperando a que llegara el momento de llevar a la atractiva rubia a un lugar privado y oscuro para probar el sabor de su piel.

Albert estaba convencido de que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, y había ciertos indicios en su manera de actuar que hacían que la deseara aún más.

A medida que la limusina se alejaba, Albert se despidió de su hermana con la mano y miró a Candy. Estaba sujetándose la falda del vestido para agacharse a recoger una bolsita de alpiste. El director del club donde celebraron la boda les había prohibido que echaran arroz, pero Candice lo había convencido de que el alpiste no era dañino para el medioambiente. Solo quería que la boda de Rosmery tuviera todas las tradiciones. Ninguna novia debía marcharse sin el deseo de prosperidad de aquellos que la amaban.

Y ningún hombre debía quedarse allí mirando a una mujer como aquella.

—¿Candy?

—Hola, teniente —dijo ella con una sonrisa al levantar la vista—. ¿Te he dicho lo apuesto que estás con ese uniforme blanco?

—Puedes empezar a decírmelo ahora.

—Una agente secreto de la Fuerza Aérea presumido —bromeó ella—. ¡Qué raro!

Albert tendió la mano hacia ella y Candice le dio la bolsa de alpiste. Él la miró y la guardó en el bolsillo.

—¿Te has puesto sentimental? —preguntó ella.

—No. Las facturas harán que me acuerde de esto para siempre.

Candice se rió y dijo:

—Así que te sale el cinismo. Sabía que no eras todo lo paciente y caballeroso que aparentas.

Alrededor de ellos, los camareros estaban recogiendo. La banda tocaba la última canción y, mientras los invitados comenzaban a marcharse, Albert tomó a Candice entre sus brazos y la llevó a la pista de baile.

—Estabas guapísima esta mañana.

—¿Lo contrario de ahora?

Él sonrió.

—La reina de la fiesta.

—Gracias, y no le diré a tu hermana que has dicho eso.

Albert la atrajo hacia sí y, al sentir el roce de su cuerpo, se estremeció.

—Albert —dijo ella y trató de separarse un poco.

—Sss —murmuró él, y continuó bailando—. Lo notas, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí —susurró ella, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Bien. Esperaba que no estuviera solo en este tormento.

—Te aseguro que no —le acarició la espalda con delicadeza.

Albert deseaba sentir sus caricias sobre la piel y estar desnudo junto a ella, retozando sobre la cama.

—Me estabas volviendo loco —le susurró al oído.

—No lo parecía.

—No habría estado bien perseguir a la dama de honor cuando Rosmery estaba a punto de casarse.

—Hay que reconocer que tienes mucho autocontrol, teniente.

—Por lo que he estado pensado podrían haberme llevado ante un consejo de guerra.

Candice levantó la cabeza de su hombro. Lo miró y comprendió el mensaje que transmitía su mirada. Calor, pasión, deseo. Llevaba más de catorce días recibiéndolo.

Cuando Albert Ardley entró en el salón de Rosmery, bastó una mirada para que Candice se quedara cautivada. No solo era un hombre atractivo al que el uniforme de la Fuerza aérea le quedaba de maravilla. Tenía una mirada que expresaba a voces sus sentimientos al mismo tiempo que los ocultaba del resto del mundo.

Candice recordaba cómo aquel día los ojos azules de Albert se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su hermana, que parecía una princesa vestida con el traje de novia.

Lágrimas de amor y de orgullo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un hombre fuerte con un trabajo tan peligroso pudiera derretirse al ver a una novia?

—¿Y qué has estado pensando? —preguntó ella de repente.

—Territorio peligroso —le advirtió él y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Estoy preparada para la aventura.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Ahora?

Candice le rodeó el cuello con los brazos e hizo que bajara la cabeza. Era como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces antes, como si lo conociera desde hacía miles de años.

—Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a ponerte manos a la obra —susurró ella, y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Él la besó de forma apasionada, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda.

Era una pasión devoradora. Algo demasiado íntimo para mostrar en público.

—¡Guau! ¡Ardley! —oyó decir Albert en la distancia y se apartó de ella.

—Ya basta, Stear—le dijo a su amigo sin dejar de mirar a Candy.

—Señor, sí señor —bromeó su compañero.

—¿Nos vamos de aquí? —preguntó él.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

—¿No nos hemos ido todavía?

El sonrió y la soltó para que recogiera su bolso. Después, se apresuraron para salir del club. Durante el trayecto en taxi hasta el hotel, Albert no la acarició, ni la besó, porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría parar. Solo le sujetó la mano. Era lo más erótico que había hecho nunca. Los dedos entrelazados, las palmas juntas en la intimidad.

Más de lo que había hecho en mucho tiempo con una mujer.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Albert pagó al conductor y ayudó a Candice a salir del coche. Entraron en el edificio agarrados de la mano y subieron en el ascensor. No podía dejar de mirarla. Todavía sentía el calor y el aroma de su cuerpo.

La gente sonreía al verlos pasar. Un hombre mencionó que había estado en la Fuerza Aérea durante la Guerra del Golfo, y Albert hizo como si lo escuchara con interés. El ascensor se detuvo en varias plantas y bajaron algunas personas. Cuando por fin se quedaron a solas, él no pudo contenerse y se volvió hacia Candy.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó. Albert la arrinconó contra la pared y la besó con locura.

Y Candice respondió de la misma manera. Albert sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior. Ella le agarró la mano y la llevó hasta su muslo, bajo la abertura del vestido. Albert gimió y le acarició la piel por encima de las medias. Le agarró el trasero y la atrajo hacia sí. Candice gimió al sentirse tan próxima a él, pero él quería oír más, quería que gimiera de placer.

Entonces metió la mano entre sus muslos y ella le clavó los dedos en los hombros mientras la acariciaba.

Dejó de besarlo y susurró:

—Eres muy travieso.

—Ya lo sé. Pero nunca me olvidaré de esto —retiró hacia un lado la ropa interior e introdujo el dedo en su cuerpo.

—Oh, Albert —dijo ella arqueando el cuerpo contra él.

Albert jugueteó con el dedo disfrutando de la suavidad de su carne. Ella comenzó a jadear y, al instante, él introdujo otro dedo.

—¡Oh!

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó él, y la besó en el cuello. Ella estaba húmeda, caliente y tensa, preparada para la explosión. Entonces, el ascensor se detuvo y ambos se separaron decepcionados. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, él la agarró de la mano y la llevó corriendo hasta su habitación.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y arrinconó a Candice contra ella.

Candice se rió al ver lo impaciente que estaba y él la besó. Ella le desabrochó los botones de la chaqueta y después se quitó los zapatos. El hizo lo mismo y se encogió de hombros dejando caer la chaqueta al suelo. Ella se volvió y apoyó los brazos en la puerta. Albert le bajó la cremallera del vestido de raso y, al ver que llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior de color azul lavanda, se puso tenso. Le besó la espalda y le bajó el vestido con la boca; cuando este cayó al suelo, la volvió y la miró a los ojos.

—Oh, cielos —es todo lo que pudo decir.

Ella arqueó las cejas y se desabrochó el sujetador. Él comenzó a respirar cada vez más rápido y se quitó la camiseta.

Candice le agarró las muñecas y lo guió para que cubriera sus pechos con las manos. Albert no se hizo de rogar. Estaba preparado y llevaba dos semanas deseándola.

Le acarició los pechos y jugueteó con sus pezones hasta que se endurecieron. Entonces, no pudo resistir la tentación de probarlos. Llevó su boca hasta ellos y succionó con delicadeza.

Candice levantó la pierna y apoyó el pie sobre la pantorrilla de Albert. Sintió que el placer se apoderaba de su cuerpo haciendo que la sangre que corría por sus venas se moviera al ritmo de las caricias de Albert. Él le acarició el vientre con la lengua, y continuó bajando…

Con los pulgares le bajó la ropa interior y, más tarde, se arrodilló. Le acarició y le besó las piernas hasta llegar a los dedos del pie; después, subió de nuevo la mano, le agarró la pierna y se la colocó sobre el hombro.

La miró a los ojos. Ella sonrió y le acarició los labios con el dedo.

Entonces, él probó la parte más íntima de su cuerpo y ella sintió que todo lo que había a su alrededor se desmoronaba.

—Albert —gimió.

El introdujo la lengua en su cuerpo y ella gimió más fuerte. Deseaba más. Deseaba todo lo que aquel hombre pudiera ofrecerle, porque sabía que iba a marcharse, que desaparecería entre la niebla. Era un guerrero silencioso. Era su trabajo, su vida. Solo disfrutaría ese momento con él, y quería todo lo que él tenía para darle.

Y él se lo dio. Encontró el punto clave y consiguió que Candice estallara de placer.

Albert sintió cómo se tensaban sus músculos, le separó las piernas e introdujo dos dedos en su cuerpo.

—¡Albert! —gritó ella. Pero él quería oír más, quería ser el único hombre que pudiera hacerla sentir así, él único que pudiera poseerla.

Sabía que en pocas horas quizá tuviera que marcharse muy lejos, así que decidió disfrutar del momento, igual que había hecho durante años.

La llevó al clímax, mucho más allá de la locura y la satisfacción. Se puso en pie y ella se derrumbó sobre él, sintiéndose muy débil durante un momento. Entonces, lo besó y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón. Le acarició las piernas, y el bulto que había bajo su pantalón. Le bajó la cremallera y dijo:

—Es mi turno.

—Nada de eso.

—¿Qué pasa, teniente? ¿Te estás quedando sin fuerzas?

—No, tengo miedo de disparar sin un objetivo.

Ella se rió y continuó acariciándolo más rápido. Le bajó los pantalones y acercó su cuerpo al de él. Ambos se estremecieron.

Albert la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. La dejó en el centro y ella lo atrajo hacia sí, separando las piernas para que la poseyera.

Sus pieles se rozaron y Candice pensó: «Nunca había sido nada tan perfecto». Cuando el sacó un preservativo de la mesilla, ella se lo quitó.

Albert frunció el ceño. Ella sonrió, hizo que se tumbara y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Albert se sentó. Ella lo empujó para que se tumbara de nuevo, abrió el preservativo y se lo puso haciendo que se volviera loco con sus caricias.

—¡Candy! ¡Oh, Candy!

—Tranquilo —dijo ella, y se colocó sobre sus caderas.

Él sonrió, le acarició los pechos y se incorporó para tomar uno de sus pezones en la boca.

—Oh, Albert, lo haces tan bien —dijo Candy.

—Sí, señora.

Ella sonrió y lo besó en la cara.

—Mi héroe.

Albert la guió para que lo montara y ella se agarró a sus hombros para deslizarse con cuidado sobre él. Después le retiró el pelo de la cara.

—Candy…

—Sss —dijo ella—. Ahora no —dijo ella al sentir que entre ellos se había formado algo más que una relación basada puramente en el sexo. Era como si fueran las piezas de un puzzle y se hubieran unido para siempre.

Candice se movió, soltándolo y tomándolo de nuevo, deseando a un hombre que nunca podría conseguir. Era un hombre libre y ella no intentaría atraparlo. Ni iba a pedirle que se quedara con ella. Aunque no podía soportar la idea de perderlo justo cuando acababa de encontrarlo.

Dos semanas no eran suficientes. La mirada de Albert, una mirada que podía ser fría como el hielo y tierna como la de un corderito, expresaba mucho más. Más de lo que él podía ofrecerle. Más que puro sexo.

Albert la agarró por las caderas, sin dejar de mirarla, y la tumbó en la cama para colocarse encima y penetrarla.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse de manera acompasada. Él se retiró un instante y entró de nuevo en ella. Sabía que jamás olvidaría aquella noche y que la recordaría miles de veces en el futuro. No quería que terminara nunca.

Empujó con fuerza, provocando que Candice gimiera de placer. Así una y otra vez, hasta que llegaron al momento culminante en el que la penetró por última vez y vio que sus ojos verdes se oscurecían y su rostro se cubría con una amplia sonrisa. Ella lo abrazó y susurró su nombre al oído. Después lo besó como nunca lo habían besado antes.

En ese mismo instante, Albert supo que nunca dejaría de desearla. Y la noche no había terminado todavía…

A las seis de la mañana sonó el teléfono y Albert contestó:

—Más te vale que sea algo bueno, Stear.

—¿Teniente Ardley? Soy el coronel Rangun.

Albert se incorporó en el acto.

—Sí, señor.

—Ha habido un cambio de planes. Preséntese lo antes posible.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Qué tal la boda, hijo?

Albert se fijó en la mujer desnuda que había a su lado.

—Inolvidable, señor. Perfecta.

—Estupendo. Lo veré dentro de unas horas —dijo el coronel, y colgó el teléfono.

«Unas horas. Maldita sea», pensó Albert.

Candice se volvió para mirarlo.

—Tienes que irte, ¿no?

Él asintió, se metió de nuevo en la cama y la abrazó.

—Sabía que esto sucedería —dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Iba a echarlo mucho de menos—. Pero esperaba poder pasar unos días contigo.

Albert le acarició la espalda.

—Yo también.

—No me pidas que te espere, Albert. No creo que pueda soportar el hecho de no saber si algún día volverás.

—Volveré, y cuando lo haga quiero…

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir. Yo no prometo nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me gustas demasiado. Y no puedo poner toda mi esperanza en un hombre.

Albert frunció el ceño y se percató de que sabía muy poco acerca del pasado de esa mujer. Era evidente que la habían herido, y de gravedad.

Candice no iba a depender de Albert, ni de ningún hombre. Le habían roto el corazón más veces de las que una mujer debería sufrir. Tenía que continuar con su vida como si él nunca hubiera llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón, como si nunca hubieran compartido un momento tan íntimo.

Era casi mejor que él se marchara tan pronto. Si pasaba dos semanas más con Albert Ardleyse enamoraría locamente de él. Eso era peligroso, y no tenía sentido.

—No soy uno de esos que… —dijo él tumbándola de espaldas.

—Sss —dijo ella, y separó las piernas—. Tómame, Albert —susurró—. Antes de que partas hacia tierras desconocidas durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, dame todo lo que escondes del mundo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo lo guardaré en un lugar seguro —era todo lo que ella podía ofrecerle.

Albert la penetró y le dio todo lo que ella le pedía. Era todo lo que tenía, y dejó una parte de su ser tras de sí.

OOO

* * *

_**Hola a cada una de ustedes mis queridas lectoras. Damos inicio a nueva trama, y debo agradecer al Grupo "Historias de Albert y Candy" y a Jenny Taveras por hacer gráficas las ideas para éste fic. **_  
_**No Olviden sonreír siempre. Dios las Bendiga.**_

* * *

_Un Abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	3. ¡Eres lo mejor de mi vida!

**La Llave de tu corazón**

**Capítulo ****2 : ¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!  
**

Ni bien obtuvo su licencia de descanso Albert hizo el viaje de retorno a su casa. Se sentía extraño , como si algo trascendental fuese a ocurrir. Ni un solo día había dejado de pensar en aquella rubia hermosa que había dejado en Cix.

Quince meses habían pasado y se preguntaba si la hermosa noche junto a esa belleza norteña, le había marcado a ella tanto como a él. Sin embargo la noticia de un nuevo integrante en la familia le daba algarabía. Su hermana merecía la dicha de ser madre.

Cuando Albert abrió la puerta de la casa de su hermana , ella lo miró muy seria y él dijo:

—Esa no es la bienvenida que esperaba me diera mi hermana.

Rosmery secamente lo ignoró no sin antes contestar:

—Me preguntaba si todavía podía considerarte mi hermano —Rosmery frunció el ceño y se adentró en el salón.

Albert la agarró de la mano.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Has tenido un mal día con el bebé? Por cierto, me muero de ganas de conocerlo.

Rosmery enarcó una ceja incrédula.

—¿De veras?

Albert sonrió a su hermanita.

—Claro que sí. El tío Albert quiere mimar a su sobrinita. Tengo derecho —dijo con dulzura.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, alzó la barbilla y preguntó:

—¿Ves alguna cosa de bebé por la casa?

Albert miró a su alrededor. La casa en la que vivían su hermana y su marido estaba muy ordenada y llena de cosas de adultos.

—No te entiendo.

—No he tenido un hijo, Albert.- respondió fastidiada su hermana.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me enviaste esa postal?

Rosmery miró a otro lado para evitar su mirada. Era algo que no había hecho nunca.

—Te mandé la postal para que regresaras a casa a enfrentarte a tus responsabilidades.

Albert sintió una patada en el estómago y asombrado preguntó:

—¿Qué responsabilidades?

—La que tienes hacia tu hija, Albert.

—No tengo ninguna hija. No soy padre.

—¿Ah, no? Ha cumplido seis meses y su nombre es Avril. Tiene el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos que tú.

Albert se quedó boquiabierto. «¿Una hija? ¿Hay una hija mía por el mundo? pensó consternado ».

Miró a su hermana y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Solo una persona podía darle la respuesta que necesitaba.

—Candy. ¿Dónde está Candy? Intenté llamarla.

Rosmery no lo podía creer.

—¿La llamaste?

Albert la miró como diciendo: «gracias por confiar en mí», y dijo:

—Sí, la llamé… en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de comunicar con tierra. Le mandé alguna carta mientras estábamos mar adentro, pero ella no podía contestar. Aun así, cuando llegué a Brazil no encontré ni su dirección ni su teléfono.

—¿La has llamado de verdad? —le preguntó Rosmery mirándolo a los ojos—. Cuando me dijo que no quería que tú te enteraras, pensé que era una manera de esconder sus sentimientos.

—¿No crees que tenía derecho a saberlo?-preguntó el rubio indignado.

—¡Por supuesto! Por eso envié la carta. Por favor, Albert, creía que no habías contactado con ella. Esa es la impresión que me dio.

Albert trató de calmarse, cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego se dirigió a su hermana.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—George y yo estábamos de vacaciones en Cuzco y fuimos al banco a canjear un cheque. Candice era la directora del banco. Se ha mudado aquí de nuevo, pero no quiere tenerte en su vida.

—Me tendrá aunque no quiera —murmuró él y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Albert, espera! Esto no va a gustarle nada —Rosmery se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Hablar con ella, pedirle que se case conmigo, darle mi nombre a mi hija. No quiero que crezca como yo lo hice, Rosmery. No voy a permitir eso. Dime dónde vive.

Rosmery miró suplicante a su hermano.

\- Si no me dices hermanita, sabes que de todas maneras averiguaré donde se encuentra. No puedo creer que pienses que sería capaz de tener un hijo mío por el mundo y vivir tranquilo como si no tuviera corazón. Así que te lo preguntaré nuevamente. ¿Cuál es la dirección donde vive mi hija?

* * *

**OOO**

Albert avanzó por el camino que llevaba hasta la casa. Era una casita situada en mitad de un pequeño bosque, lo bastante alejada de la calle como para tener intimidad.

Se detuvo de pronto. «_Una hija. Mi hija»_, pensó.

Candice había dado a luz a su hija. Sola, sin él. Sin que él supiera que se había convertido en padre. ¡Y su hija ya tenía seis meses! Él se había perdido todo. No había visto a Candice embarazada. No había visto nacer a su hija, ese momento en el que el pánico se apodera de los padres al ver el dolor del parto. Se había perdido la primera sonrisa de la pequeña, la primera mirada de orgullo de su madre… ¡Maldición!

En aquella casa había una niña que era mitad suya. Un vida que Candice y él crearon la noche que pasaron juntos. Y ella había tratado de ocultárselo, y de quitarle la oportunidad de ser algo más de lo que era.

La rabia se apoderó de él y, cuando llegó a la puerta, llamó con fuerza.

Momentos más tarde, se abrió de golpe. Y Albert se quedó sin respiración.

Candice estaba preciosa. Albert sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido. La miró de arriba abajo. Nunca había visto a una mujer a quien le quedaran tan bien los vaqueros. Ni a alguien que estuviera tan sexy con una simple camiseta. El cabello rubio le caía sobre los hombros, y si él no hubiera estado contemplando su cuerpo, se habría fijado en la mirada de sorpresa y rabia que tenía en la cara.

—Creo que tienes algo que enseñarme —le dijo.

—Voy a partirle la cara a tu hermana, para que lo sepas —dijo ella.

El día que Rosmery entró en el banco de Cuzco, a Candice se le cayó el mundo encima. Por aquel entonces se sentía muy sola y, al ver a su mejor amiga, sintió que la angustia que tenía contenida se desbordaba. Había echado mucho de menos a Albert. Mucho.

—Sí, bueno, eso no es nada comparado con lo que pienso hacer contigo.

—Quizá deberías regresar cuando te hayas calmado un poco.

—Estoy calmado.

Candice arqueó una ceja y dijo:

—Inténtalo de nuevo, Albert. Parece que estás listo para la batalla.

—Siempre estoy listo -dijo dando un paso adelante—. Es mi trabajo. ¿O también te has olvidado de eso? —Candice no se había olvidado de nada. Ni de la expresión de sus ojos cuando la deseaba, ni de la mirada que ponía cuando se enfadaba. Y Albert estaba furioso—. ¿Vas a invitarme a entrar o voy a tener que abrirme paso a la fuerza?

Ella no dijo nada y dio un paso atrás. Gesticuló para que Albert entrara y, cuando lo hizo, cerró la puerta.

Albert estaba muy cerca de Candice y ella solo deseaba que la besara. Que la abrazara. Al ver que sus pensamientos entraban en terreno peligroso, dijo:

—No he intentado ocultártelo, Albert.

—Entonces, ¿cómo soy el último en enterarme?

—No pude localizarte. Eres agente secreto —entró en el salón—. Todo lo que haces es secreto y misterioso. Llamé a tu unidad y hablé con un alférez de hielo…

—¿De hielo?

—Su actitud hizo que se me congelara la sangre.

Albert trató de no sonreír. «Ha llamado», pensó. Saber que ella había intentado localizarlo hizo que se calmara un poco.

—Me dijo que puesto que no era tu esposa ni un familiar cercano, no podía hablar contigo. Incluso Rosmery trató de localizarte una vez, pero como nadie se estaba muriendo ni nada parecido, no le hicieron caso —se encogió de hombros—. Y bueno, decirle que es el padre de una niña que pesó tres kilos al nacer, no es algo que se deba dejar en un mensaje.

—No, supongo que no —dijo él, y la imaginó embarazada llamando por teléfono para localizarlo.

—Decidí que lo mejor era esperar.

—Te llamé un par de veces y te escribí. Las cartas me las devolvieron sin abrir, con el sello de «dirección incorrecta».

—Me mudé de casa para estar cerca de mis padres. Pero siempre me gustó vivir aquí, así que regresé —no pensaba reconocer ante nadie que había regresado por Albert. Había sobrevivido sin él. Había tenido sola a su hija, ¿no? Pero después regresó al lugar donde él sabría encontrarla si quería.

Albert miró a su alrededor. Los muebles eran elegantes, pero la tapicería era informal. Se fijó en los juguetes que había en un rincón y, al agacharse para recoger una muñeca, sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Trató de imaginarse a su hija jugando con ella.

—¿Dónde está?

—Está dormida.

—Quiero verla —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—No voy a despertarla para que vea a un extraño, Albert.

—No soy un extraño.

—Para ella sí lo eres.

—No la despertaré. Solo quiero mirarla un instante.

—Dentro de unos minutos, ¿vale?

Albert se conformó enseguida. Solo quería que ella supiera que no iba a marcharse sin ver a su hija.

—¿Y que les dijiste a tus padres?

—Solo lo que tenían que saber —y cuando nació Avril sus padres se comportaron como los abuelos que todo niño debería tener.

—Maldita sea. ¿Así que creen que soy un cretino que permitió que su hija diera a luz sin ayuda?

—No. No piensan nada de eso. Lo comprendieron.

En realidad, su padre había sido el más difícil. Si Candice se lo hubiera permitido, habría movido tierra y cielo para encontrar a Albert, y obligarlo a que se casara con ella. Y eso era lo último que Candice deseaba.

No quería casarse solo porque tuviera un hijo. Pero Albert era un hombre respetable, y Candice sospechaba que se avecinaba una dura batalla. Él se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—Cuéntame, ¿cómo ha sucedido?

—Cielos, Albert, ¿no crees que a lo mejor nos olvidamos de ponernos protección alguna vez?

—No seas tonta. Eso lo suponía. Son cosas que pasan. Yo lo deseaba tanto como tú. No me arrepiento.

Candice recordó la noche que pasaron juntos. Podría haberse lanzado a sus brazos de nuevo, si él no la hubiese estado mirando como si estuviera enojado.

—Yo tampoco, Albert.

—Entonces, si aceptas eso, ¿por qué no podías aceptar que yo quisiera saberlo para ayudarte?

—Aparte de no poder contactar contigo —le recordó—, no necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Y eso te parece bien?

—Quizá sí, quizá no —entró en la cocina para preparar una taza de café.

Quizá pensaba que un hombre como él, con un trabajo peligroso, no podía preocuparse por ella y por la niña cuando se suponía que debía concentrarse en mantenerse con vida. La idea de que Albert pudiera distraerse pensando en ella mientras estaba en primera línea de fuego hacía que Candice tuviera pesadillas y evitó que insistiera para que contactaran con él. Se había acostumbrado a hacer todo sola, pero no había dejado de desearlo ni un solo momento y se preguntaba qué diría cuando se enterara de que tenía una hija.

Albert la siguió y dijo:

—¿Y qué pasa con lo que yo necesitaba, Candy?

—¿Y necesitabas una hija?

—¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Nunca he tenido ninguna. Y si dependiera de ti, nunca me habría enterado de que tengo una.

—Baja el tono de voz —dijo Candy.

Albert se acercó a ella, le agarró los brazos y la miró.

—Háblame, Candy—Candice se percató de que él estaba más dolido de lo que ella pensaba—. Has ocultado a mi hija —continuó—, y eso no se perdona fácilmente.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer, con los recursos que tenía. Estabas inlocalizable. Ni siquiera podían decirme si estabas en este país.

Albert había estado fuera del país, pero no podía decírselo.

—¿Has pensado en mí alguna vez?

Candice se sintió dolida e insultada. Dio un paso atrás y se soltó.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tu hija estaba creciendo dentro de mí, Albert. Solo pensaba en ti. Cuando gritaba de dolor mientras daba a luz, pensaba en ti y, por cierto, tenía ganas de pegarte un puñetazo.

Recordó que en aquellos momentos había estado muy enfadada con él porque no estuviera allí para ver nacer a su hija y no compartir la responsabilidad. Pero él estaba luchando contra el enemigo, convirtiéndose en héroe, algo mucho más importante… Candice sabía que no debía haber permitido que ese hombre la tocara. No por JAvril, sino porque sus caricias le habían llegado hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría dejado.

—Pero la MFuerza aérea no. Sé que tener un hijo no es algo importante para los militares. Las mujeres los tienen solas todos los días. Pero sabía que en cuanto Rosmery te lo contara, vendrías.

—Y ahora que estoy aquí, vamos a casarnos.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora has venido a rescatarme, Ardley? ¿Parezco una mujer necesitada?

—Pareces la madre de mi hija, y esa niña necesita mi nombre.

—El mío me ha servido durante veintinueve años. Es lo bastante bueno para ella.

—¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?

—No quiero un hombre que se case conmigo solo por el bien de la niña.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te parece algo anticuado?

—Sí —«además me plantea muchas dudas», pensó. No quería casarse con un hombre que apenas conocía. Y no quería vivir con la incertidumbre de si él la quería por ser quien era o solo porque era la madre de su hija. ¿O era solo porque le parecía que era lo que tenía que hacer?

Albert se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Eres la mujer más extraña que conozco.

—¿No es por eso por lo que nos acostamos? ¿Porque no estaba desesperada por estar contigo como las otras mujeres?

—No, no es por eso, y si no lo crees, entonces es mejor que no haya estado por aquí cuando te enteraste de que estabas embarazada de mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me habría asegurado de que supieras lo que siento de verdad por ti, Candy.

—No me quieres, Albert, así que no lo digas.

—No lo haré. No es cierto —Candice sintió cómo se le quebraba el corazón. Al menos, estaba siendo sincero—. Pero sea lo que sea lo que siento por ti es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lleve meses pensando en ti —se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Candy, incrédula—. ¿Dónde diablos te crees que vas?

—Quiero ir a ver a mi hija.

—Albert, espera.

—Llevo mucho tiempo esperando. Me he perdido seis meses de su vida. No pienso perder ni un minuto más.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo se escuchó un llanto suave y Albert se quedó de piedra.

—Ya lo has conseguido —soltó Candy. Pasó a su lado y se alejó por el pasillo.

Albert la siguió y entró en una pequeña habitación decorada con hadas de color rosa. Pero no le interesaba ni el papel de la pared ni los móviles que había en el techo, sino la mujer que estaba junto a la cuna.

Había cierta frialdad en ella que no había notado antes. Era como si hubiera erigido una pared entre ellos e hiciera todo lo posible para mantenerla en pie. ¿Era para mantenerlo alejado de ella, o de su hija? Albert no pensaba darse por vencido. Tenía mucha paciencia, y aunque ella conseguía encender la llama del amor con solo mirarlo, era capaz de contenerse para no tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla con pasión. Observó mientras Candice se agachaba para mirar dentro de la cuna y se quedó de piedra al ver que sacaba a una niña regordeta que movía las piernas en el aire. La niña lloró más fuerte y Candice la estrechó contra su pecho.

Albert pensó que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de alegría.

—Avril—dijo él, y Candice lo miró—. Rosmery me dijo su nombre, y… —señaló las letras que estaban colgadas de la pared. Se acercó un poco más para ver mejor a su hija. Tenía el cabello rubio como él y sus mismos ojos, pero la belleza de su madre. Con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su madre, lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Albert nunca había visto algo tan bonito. Y comenzó a quererla en ese mismo instante.

—Hola, princesa —Candice miró a Albert, y al ver que se acercaba a su hija con inseguridad sintió que se le encogía el corazón—. Es preciosa.

—Sí —contestó Candice mientras él acariciaba el brazo de Avril. La pequeña no dejaba de mirarlo, como si estuviera familiarizándose con su cara.

Albert se acercó a ellas todo lo que pudo, y dijo:

—Mira lo que hemos hecho, Candice —se inclinó para besar la frente de su hija.

Candice sintió que su corazón se derretía un poquito. Había pasado tanto tiempo sola con Avril que compartirla con Albert se le hacía extraño… y agradable. No sabía qué podía esperar de Albert Ardley, agente secreto de la FAP, pero desde luego, no esperaba que se enamorara de su hija nada más verla—. Quiero tomarla en brazos, pero sé que la asustaré.

—Todavía está un poco dormida.

—Siento haberla despertado. No lo pensé.

—No importa —dijo Candice mirándolo a los ojos y pendiente de cómo acariciaba el brazo de su hija. Al retirar la mano, Albert rozó sin querer el pecho de Candice y ella se estremeció.

Albert la miró con la misma intensidad con la que miraba a su hija.

—Estoy aquí. Voy a quedarme, y formaré parte de su vida, te guste o no.

—Lo sé.

—No te gusta.

—No.

Él arqueó una ceja y acarició la cabeza de la niña.

—Entonces, ¿es la guerra? —sujetó a Candice por la barbilla para que lo mirara—. Creo que te has olvidado de por qué nos juntamos aquel día.

—Los dos estábamos excitados.

Albert esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro —acercó su rostro y la besó en los labios.

Ella trató de retirarse, pero él la rodeó con los brazos y la sujetó. La pequeña se movió y agarró la camisa de Albert, y después una de sus medallas. Albert sintió que algo explosionaba en su interior, algo que nunca había experimentado antes, y besó a Candice con más decisión.

En el momento que ella respondió a sus besos, él, se retiró. Quería gritar de alegría.

—Ten presente que formaré parte de tu vida, Candice—sonrió y le habló a su pequeñita—. Ha llegado papá.

Albert observó a Avril, le acarició la cabeza y, de pronto, supo que era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Candice se comportaba como una leona defendiendo a su cachorro, así que Albert no insistió en tomar a la pequeña en brazos a pesar de que anhelaba sostenerla junto a su pecho.

—Las veré muy pronto —dijo, y salió de la habitación.

Candice se agarró a la cuna porque le flaquearon las piernas. Miró a Avril. La pequeña estaba balbuceando y haciendo pucheros.

—Ese era papá. ¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó la rubia a su princesita.

Avril movió entre sus brazos y sonrió

—. Sí, eso es lo que él les hace a las mujeres. Va a ser una lata, cariño. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Su hija no le ofreció ninguna solución y Candice tampoco la tenía. Lo único que sabía era que Albert Ardley podía hacer que se derritiera con solo una mirada. Y con un beso… la tenía dominada.

Pero no pensaba casarse con él. Así que lo mejor sería mantenerlo alejado de su vida. No permitiría que creyera que estaba dispuesta a casarse con él. Ella creía en su futuro. Avril y ella estaban bien, las dos solas.

Por un lado, temía que Albert volviera a verlas. Y él lo haría. Puede que no lo conociera mucho, pero estaba segura de una cosa. Había trazado una línea de batalla y ella tenía miedo del primer ataque. Porque el teniente Albert Ardley, aparte de ser atractivo como el demonio, era un caballero.

Su ataque sería sutil, pero estaba convencida de que Albert lucharía de verdad cuando se tratara de algo que quisiera conseguir.

OOO

* * *

**"Da tu primer paso ahora. No es necesario que veas el camino completo, pero da tu primer paso. El resto irá apareciendo a medida que camines"**

**_Martin Luther, Jr._**

* * *

_Agradecimiento especiales a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo constante a cada una de mis historias. _

_Menciones a mis brujitas del Aquelarre CBA, al grupo "Historias de Albert y Candy" , y a ALSS._

* * *

**Saludos y agradecimientos por sus reviews a :**

**Lu de Andrew.-** Eres genial nena jajajaja ¡adivinaste lo de la nena! Albert en la fuerza aérea ufff imáginate ese cuadro ;) Un abrazo enorme del tamaño de Russia cariño.

**Nadia M Andrew.-** Gracias corazón, me emocionaron tus palabras...Espero poder estar a la altura de las expectativas de ésta historia. Un abrazo enorme cariño.

**Mayra Exitosa.-** Amiga, no fue necesaria la llave para develar el secreto jajajaja Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

**MiluxD.-** No digas que olvido saludarte... pues aquí te tengo presente mi peque... Animos amiga, sonríe siempre pase lo que pase.

**Elisa.-** Sí Albert todo un héroe y ¡que héroe! jajajaja Ya me imagino las preguntas , espero que con el transcurso de los capítulos se puedan contestar.

**Patty A..**\- (Risas) Aquí también estoy reportándome con un nuevo capítulo mi gran amiga, pero espero que en esta ocasión no hacerte esperar mucho por otra actualización.

**Hada Azul.**\- Gracias Caro.. lamentablemente, los versos que leíste el autor ha preferido estar en el anonimato, pero a que son geniales ¿verdad? Gracias por tus palabras y tus porras. Sos un amorshh!

**Ale Salinas.**\- Gracias que bueno que te haya encantado.

**Faby Andley.-** Amiga, ufff pues comenzó fuerte ¿verdad? y hablando de la reina de roma... Candy que se asoma en éste capítulo jajaja. Gracias nena. Un abrazo.

**Norma Angélica.-** Gracias por el mega abrazo nena.

**Rose de Granchester.-** Gracias nena, es un gusto como siempre contar contigo por aqui. Un abrazo en la distancia.

**Marisol.-** Gracias por las porras, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Josie.**\- Oh Josie, siempre tan perspicaz , ya sabía que me ibas a delatar en el capítulo jajajajaja pero vale muy buenas suposiciones y sobre todo ciertas jajaja. No serás ¿detective?¿periodista?¿investigadora?

**Candyfann.-** Pues que buen olfato... se cumplió tu predicción. Ahora veamos cómo consigue La Llave...

**Jenny Taveras.**\- Amiga, gracias si no fuera por tus imágenes, la inspiración hubiera tardado un poco más. Gracias por compartir tu talento y tus historias.

**Mary Gym.-** Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un abrazo.

**MGA Andrew-** Pues si te digo jajajaja Bienvenida nena , gracias por tus comentarios

**Patty Castillo.-** Pues sí, intenso y un sueño de hombre es nuestro wero hermoso. Estamos en contacto.

**Paloma.-** Sé muy bien de primera mano como es el ambiente en un hospital, así que me alegro mucho de poder aportar con un granito de arena a tu convalescencia allí. Gracias por estar al pendiente y leyendo aún en una cama de hospital. Pediré por ti para que tu recuperación sea óptima y pronto estés con los que amas. Un abrazo enorme y de todo corazón mis mejores deseos a tu salud.

**Liovana.-** Nena como siempre un gusto poder leer tus comentarios. Espero tus opiniones de este capítulo.

**Corner.-** Gracias por tu apoyo, y sé muy bien lo que quieres decir.. es solo que a veces cuando llega la musa y la inspiración, es mejor echar mano a esa oportunidad antes de que se vaya.

**Chicuelita.**\- Oh sí! muy buen tino. Ahora vamos a la guerra por la custodia. Pero verás que será una guerra muy tierna y dulce. Nuestro caballero rubio como siempre un amor.

**Guest.-** Gracias por seguirme sin importar la hora. Son personas como tú las que me impulsan a seguir actualizando hasta el final. Un abrazo .

* * *

_**A mis amigas lectoras que se encuentran tras la pantalla anónimamente, estoy muy agradecida por su compañía silenciosa. Dios las bendiga pronto.**_

* * *

Un abrazo en la distancia,

Lizvet


	4. Indecisión

**La Llave de tu corazón**

**Capítulo Tres****: Indecisión**

Albert condujo durante una hora su coche deportivo sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en concreto. Pensó en llamar a su amigo Stear, pero después decidió que no quería que nadie se hiciera una idea equivocada sobre Candice o su hija. Problemas como los que tuvo él cuando era un niño.

Finalmente aparcó frente al hotel y apagó el motor. Permaneció un rato dentro del coche, pensando en cómo podría pasar a formar parte de la vida de su hija.

Y de la de su madre.

_«Candice White no parece una madre», pensó frotándose la cara. Siempre había pensado que no podía estar más guapa que la noche después de la boda, pero no era cierto. Trató de imaginar todo por lo que ella había pasado: su vientre abultado por la criatura que llevó en el interior, y cuando lo hizo, un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de él. ¿Nostalgia?_

_¿Que__ría formar parte de la vida de Candice por la pequeña?_ Desechó esa idea de manera inmediata. Había estado quince meses pensando en Candy, y tratando de localizarla. Ella se había mudado a vivir con sus padres, y su teléfono no figuraba en la guía. Pero, aunque hubiera sido de otra manera, tampoco habrían cambiado mucho las cosas. Se habría vuelto loco si se hubiera enterado de que ella llevaba a su hija en el vientre. Habría querido estar con ella, pero con su trabajo, eso habría sido algo imposible. No podía marcharse cuando sus compañeros y su patria lo necesitaban.

Odiaba habérselo perdido todo.

Suspiró con resignación, salió del coche y se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía que lograr convencer a Candice de unirse a él. No podía ser tan malo después de la maravillosa noche y el fruto de esa noche era un resultado grandioso. Una preciosa hija, su princesita.  
Albert no se fijó en que las mujeres le sonreían al pasar. Tampoco notó la manera en que trataban de llamar su atención. Lo único que veía era a Candice sujetando a su hija contra el pecho y acariciándole la espalda. Le habría gustado tomar a la pequeña en brazos, sentir la responsabilidad y protegerla de todo y contra todos.

Avril era su hija. Sangre de su sangre, y estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que él nunca había tenido.

Y eso incluía el nombre paterno. Lo que no entendía era la renuencia de Candy. Pero lo averiguaría.

* * *

**OOO**

Candice luego de que Albert hubiera partido de su casa, había quedado un manojo de nervios. Que diferencia hubiera marcado si ella le hubiera notificado a Albert sobre su paternidad. Ninguna. Ella lo sabía muy bien, aunque esa no era la causa de aversión a su propuesta de matrimonio.

A la mañana siguiente, sonó el timbre y Candice tembló de solo pensar que él hubiera regresado. Pero para su alivio y decepción vio que era su mejor amiga y hermana de su adorado tormento.

Candice miró a Rosemary, quien la miraba pidiendo disculpas. Candy no se lo permitió.

—Sé que te arrepientes. Olvídalo.

—Deberías haber intentado localizarlo con más insistencia. Habría sido más fácil si él lo hubiera sabido desde el principio —dijo Rosemary.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo? ¿Crees que habría sido menos… decidido?

—Mi hermano mayor es duro de pelar, ¿no?

Candice miró a su amiga. Rosemary era una romántica. Ella no. Dejó de serlo cuando su prometido rompió su compromiso. Una vez, podía ser tolerable todavía, pero que la dejaran por segunda vez era demasiado. Candice se había enamorado de dos hombres que, al parecer, encontraron su chica ideal cuando ya le habían propuesto matrimonio a ella. Era humillante, y por eso no creía en las promesas de ningún hombre. No podían cumplirlas. Albert no era muy diferente. Bueno, quizá un poco. Al menos él conocía el significado de la palabra honor.

Cuando Candice había estado con él, meses atrás, las mujeres se arremolinaban alrededor de él. Ella no quiso percatarse de que él las ignoraba y solo se fijaba en ella. Además, Rosemary le había contado que él había estado con pocas mujeres antes que con ella. Y un hombre musculoso, vestido con el uniforme de la Fuerza Aérea, siempre tiene montones de mujeres a sus pies.

Candy meneó la cabeza y suspiró. De acuerdo,tuvo que reconocer, ella había sido una de ellas. Deseaba a Albert. Había estado quince meses tratando de olvidarlo, pero no lo había conseguido. Aún lo deseaba, pero una cosa era en la cama, y otra en su vida.

Sonó el teléfono y Candice se levantó para contestar. La voz familiar que provenía del otro lado de la línea la hizo sonreír.

—Mamá, ¿cómo estás?

—Estamos bien. ¿Cómo está mi nieta?

Candice miró a su hija y sonrió.

—Comiendo cereales y ensuciándome el suelo de la cocina —su madre se rió—. Bueno, ¿y qué pasa? Hablé contigo ayer.

—Eso fue antes de que Albert llamara.

—¿Qué?- exclamó Candy, cuyo tono de voz se escuchaba una octava más aguda.

—Sí, llamó hace un rato. Habló con tu padre.

Candice suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared.

—¿Y qué le ha dicho papá?

—No lo sé. Al parecer estaba contento cuando salió del estudio, porque iba riéndose. Seguía hablando con Albert y se llevó el teléfono hasta el garaje. Parece que han congeniado bien. ¿Sabías que Albert hace muebles de madera?

Perfecto. Su padre también hacía muebles. El hombre tenía todas las herramientas necesarias para trabajar la madera y, como se había retirado, se dedicaba a hacer muebles. Más de los que cabían en su casa, o en la de Candy, así que había comenzado a aceptar pedidos.

—¿Muebles? No, no sabía que Albert hiciera muebles —miró a Rosemary como si fuera culpa suya que Albert y su padre se llevaran bien.

Candice preguntó por su padre, pero la madre le dijo que había salido.

—Dile que me llame, por favor, mamá.

—No creo que vaya a contarte de qué han hablado… No me lo cuenta a mí…

—Albert está tratando de sobornarlo para llegar hasta mí —dijo Candy.

—Oh, él no ha hecho nada de eso, cariño. Solo se presentó y nos dijo lo que ya sabíamos. Que él no se había enterado de lo de Avril hasta ahora.

—¿Y qué más?

—Dijo que cuidaría de ti y de su hija.

—Bueno, pues Albert Ardley tendrá que enterarse de que no necesito su ayuda económica.

—No creo que se estuviera refiriendo al dinero, cariño.

Al oír las palabras de su madre, Candice sintió algo de temor. Se despidió de su madre y colgó el teléfono. Se sentó y agarró la taza de café.

Rosemary

—¿Ha llamado a tus padres? —dijo Rosemary asombrada, y Candice asintió—. Albert es muy atrevido. Ha debido de ser muy interesante.

—Ya lo creo.

—Sabes que mi hermano es un chico estupendo, ¿no?- insistió su amiga.

Candy se encogió de hombros indiferente.

—Eso dicen.

—Oye, que no ha hecho nada malo.-le dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Excepto amenazarme —dijo Candice dando un suspiro.

Rosemary la miró como si estuviera hablando de otra persona.

—¿Qué?

—Dijo que formaría parte de mi vida y que no podría detenerlo.- se explicó la rubia.

—Vale, es una amenaza, pero suave y comprensible —Rosemary le hizo muecas a Avril y la niña la imitó—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Candice se encogió de hombros.

Cuando se trataba de Albert Ardley se sentía muy indefensa

—. George me ha pedido que lo acompañe en su próximo viaje de negocios. Durante un mes. Creo que iré con él.-le avisó su amiga.

—¿Vas a abandonarme?- preguntó Candy horrorizada ante la idea de tener que enfrentar a Albert sola.

—No, intento conservar lo que tengo. Una amiga maravillosa y un hermano encantador. No quiero tener que elegir.-musitó Rosmery.

—¿Quién ha dicho que vas a tener que hacerlo? —Candice no quería meter a su amiga en medio—. De acuerdo, vete. Yo me encargaré de Albert.

Su amiga se puso en pie y agarró el bolso. Rosemary miró al bebé y sonrió a la madre.

—Buena suerte —dijo, y se acercó hacia la puerta.

—¿Por qué le escribiste para decírselo?

—Porque quiero a mi hermano tanto como a ti.

—¿Y si aquella noche fue todo lo que tuvimos, Rosemary?—le preguntó Candice cuando Rosemary ya había abierto la puerta.

—Tendrás que darle una oportunidad a la relación para descubrirlo, ¿no crees, Candy?

Antes de que Candice pudiera contestar que no quería arriesgarse a que un hombre le rompiera el corazón otra vez, Rosemary salió de la casa. Candice miró a su hija y, una vez más, pensó que no cabía duda de que era la hija de Albert. Tenía los mismos ojos azules que él, y una mirada inteligente y perspicaz.

—Eh, Avril —dijo Candy, y la pequeña levantó la vista, sonrió y le ofreció un puñado de cereales.

Candice se agachó y fingió que se los comía.

—Te amo princesita. Te amo mucho.

* * *

OOO

Era un momento ajetreado para Candice quien contuvo las lágrimas y se preguntó qué sería de ellas en un futuro. Lo tenía todo planeado hasta que apareció Albert. Le gustaba tener las cosas claras y en orden, para saber el resultado de sus actos. Por eso era bancaria. Los números no mienten. Las cifras no engañan cuando uno está eligiendo el vestido de novia. Y no te dejan con la mirada de lástima que pone todo el mundo cuando se entera de que el hombre ha roto el compromiso. Por segunda vez.

Se preguntaba qué hacía mal para que los hombres la abandonaran tan fácilmente. Era una mujer agradable. Tenía buen sentido del humor. No era una supermodelo, pero tampoco era fea. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que los hombres se marcharan con otra más interesante?

Tomó a Avril en brazos y suplicó en silencio para que Albert se marchara. Había superado que Terry la traicionara con su antigua novia. Y que Michael se marchara con su secretaria.

Pero ¿con Albert? Si él le daba esperanzas y luego la abandonaba, nunca lo superaría. Estaba segura de ello. Además tendría a su hija y todos los días, al verla, recordaría su fracaso. Era mejor no arriesgarse, así no habría posibilidad de que le rompiera el corazón.

—¿Verdad? —preguntó en voz alta a su hija.

Avril no contestó. «No importa. No hay ninguna respuesta», pensó Candy.

Avril lloraba porque quería cenar y Candice estaba intentando poner una lavadora antes de comenzar con la rutina de la noche. De pronto, llamaron a la puerta y, durante un segundo, la pequeña dejó de llorar.

—Será un vendedor —dijo Candice a su hija.

Apoyó la cesta de la ropa en su cadera y se dirigió a abrir.

—Albert.

—Menos mal, no te has olvidado de mí.

«Como si eso pudiera ocurrir», pensó ella.

—¿Por qué has venido?

—Rosemary y George se han ido y estaba solo y hambriento.

—Supongo que tienes la casa llena de comida, porque Rosemary es una gran cocinera.

Albert miró a Candice de arriba abajo. Estaba muy atractiva, pero tenía cara de cansada.

—¿No te apetece un poco de comida preparada? —le enseñó una caja del restaurante chino.

Candice inhaló el aroma que desprendía la comida y se percató de que era su plato favorito.

—No, gracias. Estamos bien —Avril se puso a llorar y Candice la miró—. Eh, ten paciencia. Se está calentando.

—¿El qué se está calentando?

—Su cena, su biberón. Después un baño y a dormir.

—¿Y después qué harás, Candy? ¿Sentarte aquí sola a ver la televisión?

—Tengo que terminar de limpiar. Y planchar mi ropa del trabajo. Después, podré descansar.

—Es duro estar sola, ¿no?

—Me las arreglo bien. Y continuaré haciéndolo sin tu ayuda.

—Eh, no he venido a ayudarte, solo a traer un poco de comida —sonrió—. ¿Vas a dejarme toda la noche aquí fuera para que me vean los vecinos, o qué? —movió las cajas que llevaba en la mano—. Está caliente. Y me muero de hambre.

«Tentador… muy tentador», pensó Candy. «Albert y la cena». Pero si lo dejaba entrar, pretendería hacerlo siempre que quisiera.

—Pues vete a casa y come —estaba demasiado cansada para tratar con él.

—Escucha, Candy. Avril también es mi hija, y apenas he tenido oportunidad de verla.

—Tiene todos los dedos de la mano y de los pies, está bien de salud, y cuanto más me entretengas, más se va a enfadar porque no le dé la cena.

—Entonces, supongo que lo mejor es que se la des.

—Albert.

—Candy, cena conmigo. Tenemos que hablar.

Era cierto. Tenían que hablar para que Candice pudiera dejarle claro que no podía casarse con él. Ella asintió y Albert sonrió. Entró en la cocina y dejó las cajas de comida sobre la mesa. Después se volvió y agarró la cesta de la ropa para lavar.

—Ya pongo yo la lavadora —dijo él.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

—No lo dudo. Pero parece que la princesa está a punto de ponerse a gritar.

Candice miró a Avril. Estaba en el andador y movía las piernas enfadada. Intentaba llegar hasta ella y, al verla, Candice sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Le entregó la cesta a Albert y se acercó a su hija:

—Vamos, bonita, la cena está lista.

Albert la observó un instante mientras Candice le daba una galleta a Avril y la sentaba en la sillita para comer. Hablaba con su hija como si fueran las dos únicas personas en el mundo y, sintiéndose como un extraño, Albert desapareció con la cesta de la ropa y se dirigió al garaje, donde suponía que estaba la lavadora. Al separar la ropa no se fijó en la ropa interior de Candy, sino que se centró en la ropa de bebé. Puso en marcha la lavadora y regresó a la cocina. Candice estaba dando de cenar a la pequeña.

Albert se quedó mirándolas. No podía evitarlo, pero algo tan natural le parecía fascinante. Avril se inclinó hacia delante para mirarlo. Albert sintió que se derretía por dentro y le lanzó un beso. La niña sonrió y escupió la comida mientras balbuceaba palabras que iban dirigidas a Albert. Candice se volvió para mirarlo y sonrió.

—Creo que estamos comunicándonos —dijo Albert.

—Eso no dice mucho en favor de tu intelecto.

—Eres una gruñona.

—Lo siento. Soy madre. A estas horas del día nos toca estar gruñonas.

Albert sonrió.

—¿Estás lista para cenar?

—Esperaré. Pero empieza tú, si quieres.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Tengo que bañarla después de la cena. Duerme mejor.

—Te esperaré. Pero… —abrió la bolsa y sacó unos rollitos de primavera. Los cortó en dos y los colocó en un plato—. ¿Un aperitivo?

Candice tomó un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca. Albert se sentó junto a ella y esperó a que terminara de darle la cena a Avril.

—La hora del baño —le dijo Candice a Avril cuando terminó. Después miró a Albert—. Vamos a tardar un rato.

—No voy a marcharme.

—Vaya. Falsas esperanzas —dijo ella, y se marchó.

Estaba decidida a mantener alejado de su vida a Albert, sin embargo, él estaba decidido a pasar a formar parte de su vida.¿Qué no se iba a dar por vencido? Candy sabía la respuesta...Por supuesto que él no se rendiría.

* * *

**OOO**

Media hora más tarde, Candice cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Avril y entró en el baño para recoger un poco. Estaba rendida y no le apetecía tener que tratar con Albert. Se miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca. Se le estaba deshaciendo la coleta, no se había puesto maquillaje y llevaba la blusa manchada de papilla.

Recogió las toallas, echó a lavar la ropa de su hija y entró en su habitación para peinarse y cambiarse de blusa.

Cuando salió, el olor a comida china hizo que se le hiciera la boca agua y se encaminó hacia el salón. Al pasar por delante de la habitación de Avril, oyó la voz de Albert.

Abrió la puerta y vio que estaba inclinado sobre la cuna acariciando la espalda de la pequeña.

—Te prometo, princesa, que nada va a hacerte daño. Estoy aquí para cuidar de ti, aunque mami no lo quiera. No voy a marcharme. Voy a protegerte. Cuenta con ello.

Candice sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Mataré a los dragones por ti, princesa. Te doy mi palabra de honor.

Los ojos de Candice se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Y si mami me deja, también mataré los de ella.

Candice tragó saliva y trató de ignorar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. Albert bajó el lateral de la cuna con cuidado y se agachó para besar a Avril.

«Mi hija tiene un defensor. Me guste o no», pensó Candice y salió de la habitación. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que casarse con Albert. Ella y Avril habían sobrevivido sin él. Entró en el salón y se sentó en el sofá. No quería dudar de sus posibilidades.

Cuando Albert salió del dormitorio de Avril, se detuvo en la puerta del salón con las manos en las caderas. No se percató de que Candice estaba mirándolo. Respiró hondo y sonrió. Parecía que estuviera midiéndose frente a la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser padre. Candice lo comprendía. El día que se enteró de que estaba embarazada había hecho lo mismo.

—Hola —dijo al verla.

—Hola —contestó ella.

«Cielos, está muy atractivo», pensó. Llevaba una camisa negra que hacía resaltar los músculos de su pecho. Candice deseó acariciarle el cuerpo. Un cuerpo del que solo había disfrutado durante una noche.

Albert se acercó a Candice y ella sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

«¿Sabrá lo sexy que es?», pensó ella mientras él se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

Albert la miró y se fijó en la línea de su escote. Candice sintió cómo sus pechos se ponían turgentes en el acto.

—Si sigues mirándome así no vamos a cenar nunca —dijo él en voz baja.

—Estoy hambrienta —dijo ella.

—Yo también, pero hambriento de ti.

—Albert, no.

—¿Qué? ¿Que no sea sincero? ¿Que no te diga cuántas veces he pensado en ti?

—Esto no va a ser de gran ayuda.

—Negarlo tampoco nos ayudará —dijo él, y acercó su boca a la de ella.

Candice podía sentir el calor de su respiración sobre sus labios. Se acercó a él, y segundos antes de que sus labios se rozaran, sonó el teléfono.

Corrió para contestar antes de que Avril se despertara.

—Hola —dijo después de aclararse la garganta—. Ah, hola, Tom—Albert entornó los ojos y la miró fijamente—. ¿Ocupada? De hecho, sí, estoy ocupada —dijo sin mirar a Albert—. Claro. Adiós —se despidió y colgó.

—¿Quién era ese?

—Un amigo.

—¿Cómo de cercano?

—Trabaja conmigo.

—¿Te estaba invitando a salir?

—Supongo que lo intentaba.

—¿Saldrías con ese hombre?

—¿Algún motivo por el que no debería salir con él?

—Sí, apenas consigo verte el tiempo suficiente para hablar contigo y, además, tenemos una hija juntos.

«Eres mucho más peligroso que Tom», pensó Candy. Apenas recordaba el color de los ojos de aquel hombre; sin embargo, todo lo de Albert lo recordaba a la perfección.

Candice miró directamente a los ojos de él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Albert? Aparte de proponerme matrimonio.-

Albert sintió que ella sonaba tan tensa y a la defensiva. Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Ni siquiera vas a considerarlo, ¿verdad?

Candice sonrió irónicamente.

—No, pero gracias por la oferta.

Sin embargo, él no se iba a dar por vencido.

—Actúas como si hubiera hecho esto sin pensarlo primero.

—Es una reacción visceral, Albert. Una obligación. No voy a encadenarme a un hombre cuando él no lo desea.- espetó la rubia impaciente.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no lo desee?-refutó él.

Eso era el colmo, pensó la rubia, no obstante preguntó:

—Si Avril no existiera, ¿habrías venido hasta aquí?

Albert enarcó una ceja y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Llevo tres días en el país y dos de ellos los he pasado aquí. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Quieres hacer algo honorable. Lo comprendo. Pero no te necesito. Ni quiero casarme con un hombre por el bien de un niño. El matrimonio es lo bastante duro como para encima no tener esperanzas.

—Eso lo dirás por ti. Voy a ser un buen padre.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella—. Pero para serlo no tienes que casarte conmigo.

Albert pensó en su padre biológico. Aquel hombre no se había casado con su madre, no estuvo con él cuando era pequeño y lo necesitaba. Después, su madre se enamoró de Richard, un hombre estupendo con el que se casó. Rosmery era el resultado de ese amor, y el hombre al que Albert llamaba «papá» siempre se portó bien con él, incluso cuando no debía. Pero Albert estaba resentido por el hecho de que su padre de verdad no hubiera tenido valor para casarse con su madre y dejara que un niño perdido creciera siendo bastardo. Él nunca le haría eso a Avril. Aunque las cosas no salieran bien entre Candice y él, no desaparecería de la vida de su hija.

Pensó en contarle a Candice el motivo por el que quería casarse con ella, aunque sabía que la falta de agallas de su padre solo era una pequeña parte. Candice era el motivo verdadero, y ella no lo comprendería. Le diría que solo por el hecho de ser un hijo ilegítimo no debía pagar por los errores de su padre… y era cierto.

Albert no quería cometer los mismos errores. Y menos a costa de su hija.Él haría lo correcto. La conquistaría.

_\- Candy- pensó para sí el rubio- Te conquistaré y así obtendré "La Llave de tu corazón"._

**OOO**

* * *

**"Si no escalas la montaña, jamás podrás disfrutar del paisaje." Pablo Neruda.**

* * *

_Agradecimiento especiales a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo constante a cada una de mis historias._

_Menciones a mis brujitas del Aquelarre CBA, a los grupos: "Historias de Albert y Candy" , ALSS y LPA._

* * *

**Saludos y agradecimientos por sus reviews a :**

**Faby Andley. ¡Felicidades cariño! **Ahora ya sabemos la causa de tu sensibilidad. Un abrazo.

**Lu de Andrew.- **Manis preciosa, ¿no es un encanto nuestro wero?. El ya está preparándose para conquistar. Un abrazo enormeeeee cariño del tamaño de Rusia jajaja. TQM, ya sabes.

**Nadia M Andrew .- **Gracias por estar siempre ahí. Albert está decidido, vamos a ver cómo se complica nuestra rubia. Un abrazo.

**Elisa.- **Ufff nena, yo también pienso igual . Si ella no lo quiere, pues hay muchas en cola, jajaja. Gracias por tus porras.

**MiluxD.-Mi **querida amiga, que bueno que estás muchísimo mejor, ánimo nena. Y estamos a la espera de tu fic.

**Mayra Exitosa.- **Jajajaja, se lo va a demostrar nena, pero Candy será un poco testaruda, ¿qué raro no? jajaja

**Patty A.- **Espero poder sorprender un poquito con éste adelanto. Gracias.

**Guest.- ¡**Gracias! También te envío un mega abrazo en la distancia.

**Josie.- Oh Josie!** Gracias mil! Ah eres un encanto. Sí ya me imagino, todas las sensaciones generadas al momento de leer, pero debo confesar, que sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir imaginando probabilidades. Dos mentes trabajan mejor que una y pues ustedes son lo máximo cuando juegan a predecir la continuación. ¿Tienes cuenta en Fb?, me encantaría invitarte a unirte a nuestro grupo y charlar un poco más. Un abrazo.

**Lili A.-** Bueno cariño, si deseas ser la bebé adelante nena, porque yo deseo ser la mami jajajaja. Gracias por estar aquí. Un enorme abrazo.

**Briana.- ** ¡Holis! ¡Bienvenida! que agradable sorpresa el que te hayas animado a comentar. Gracias por tu porras. Espero te guste éste avance.Sé libre de expresar tus ideas, acepto con gusto sugerencias y tomatazos, jajaja. Un abrazo.

**Marisol 92.-**Muchas bendiciones también para ti y tu hermosa familia. Muchas gracias. Eres maravillosa.

**Paloma.-** Mi querida amiga, ah que bueno que estés a gusto. Espero que te encuentres mucho mejor. Gracias por tan linda compañía. Un enorme abrazo y mis mejores deseos en tu pronta recuperación.

**Rose Grandchester.- **Nuestro rubio, hace honor a su juramento y no solo eso, sino que realmente lo siente. Gracias amiga. Un abrazo.

**Norma Angélica.- **Que bueno que te haya gustado corazón. Nos estamos leyendo ;)

**MFloresMayes.- **Hola cariño, me alegra que estés por aquí. La historia promete arrancar suspiros, sobre todo por la ternura de nuestro rubio hacia su nena. Gracias.

**Liovana Hernández.-**Oh sí, vamos a ver que no todos los militares son rudos y fríos, porque éste Albert nena, ufff va robarnos el corazón. Un abrazo.

**A mis amigas lectoras que se encuentran tras la pantalla anónimamente, estoy muy agradecida por su compañía silenciosa. Dios las bendiga.**

* * *

Un abrazo en la distancia,

Lizvet


	5. ¿Confianza?

**La Llave de tu corazón**

**Capítulo Cuatro: ¿Confianza?**

Candice abrió la puerta de su casa, contenta por haber llegado. Le dolían los pies y sentía un pequeño dolor de cabeza. No había podido dejar de pensar en Albert, y en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, durante todo el día.

Se había quedado dormida encima de él. Y durante una conversación en la que se suponía que debía estar atenta. Por la mañana, se había despertado en su cama, sola. La puerta de la casa bien cerrada y los platos de la cena recogidos. Y Albert no estaba por ningún sitio.

Todavía no había dejado el maletín en el suelo cuando un aroma delicioso llegó desde la cocina. ¿Habría cocinado Diana, la niñera? No sería nada extraño, ya que aquella mujer hacía mucho más que cuidar de su hija.

—Diana, no deberías haberte molestado... Candy estaba diciendo la misma disculpa de siempre.

—No he sido yo, cariño —dijo la mujer antes de que Candice entrara en la cocina y señalando al guapo macizo indicó—. Es obra suya.

—Albert — espetó Candice enfadada.

—Sí —contestó él mientras removía algo en la sartén.

Candy lo miró furiosa.¡Qué rayos!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ahhhhh... Y yo que esperaba que nuestra hija heredara tus modales —dijo él, y se volvió un instante con una amplia sonrisa.

Candice sintió que una sensación muy agradable se apoderaba de ella. Se agachó para besar a Avril y miró a Diana.

—Albert ha venido temprano para estar con Avril —dijo como disculpándose la señora.

Candice inhaló profundamente resignada.

—No importa, Diana. Estoy segura de que Albert te convenció para que lo dejaras entrar.- y miró al rubio de manera acusadora.

Diana, negó prontamente.

—Al contrario, no quería entrar hasta que llegaras tú. Incluso llamamos al banco, pero no estabas allí.

Candice en realidad no podía objetar ante ello, había tenido un día bastante estresante en el trabajo.

—He tenido reuniones casi todo el día.

—Y él es el padre de la niña, Candy.-recriminó su niñera.

Albert miró a Candice como si esperara que fuera a negarlo. Pero ella se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y enfrentarlo.

—Sí, lo es. Pero esta es mi casa, Albert.

—Y la de mi hija.-repuso él.

—Yo no te he invitado.-contradijo sulfurada.

—Pero ella sí. ¿Verdad, princesa? —dijo él.

Albert se apartó de la cocina y se acercó a Avril. La pequeña saltando sobre sus piernitas le agarró la cara y frotó su nariz contra la de él mientras balbuceaba una sonrisa.

Candice sintió que se le derretía el corazón. Albert sonrió a ambas y regresó junto a los fogones. «Esto sería una buena noticia», pensó Candy. Un agente secreto de la Fuerza aérea estaba junto al fuego con un delantal y manejando una espátula con mas soltura que una ametralladora. Se percató de que la mesa estaba servida para dos. Diana estaba tomándose un café y Avril estaba sentada en su sillita, balbuceando y mordiendo una cuchara de madera.

Diana se puso en pie y dejó la taza en el fregadero.

—Los veré por la mañana —dijo, y se acercó a la puerta trasera.

—Diana, no te marches tan temprano —dijo ella, casi en tono de súplica.

Albert se rió.

—Oh, sí, cariño, me voy —dijo Diana.

Candice se despidió de ella, resignada. La sonrisa de Diana era muy expresiva.

—¿Intentas seducirme con una buena cena? —le preguntó a Albert cuando Diana ya no estaba.

—No, pero si eso es lo que necesitas para poder relajarte cuando estás conmigo...

—Estoy relajada.

Albert meneó la cabeza incrédulo.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes los puños cerrados?

—Porque me gustaría darte una paliza por entrar en mi casa sin preguntarme.

—Lo intenté. Deberías llevar el busca encendido.

—Se ha quedado sin batería esta mañana —se quitó los zapatos y sacó a Avril de la sillita.

Albert la miró fijamente y con una voz suave pero firme le habló.

—Estoy de permiso, Candy. No tengo nada que hacer en todo el día mientras mi hija está aquí con una niñera. Solo quería conocer bien a Avril.

Eso no podía discutírselo. Candice lo miró y se quedó asombrada al ver cómo se manejaba en la cocina.

—No sabía que podías cocinar.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí —vertió la pasta humeante en un colador—. He tenido mucho tiempo libre, así que me dediqué a leer.

—¿Libros de cocina?

—Cualquiera que estuviera a mano. No tengo muchas oportunidades de cocinar para más de uno, así que me pareció una buena idea aprovechar esta.

Candice se acercó a la encimera con el bebé en brazos. Albert estaba cortando verdura para después hacer un sofrito.

Candice cortó un trocito del pollo que había en una bandeja y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Mmm.

—¿Está bueno?

—Increíble.

—¿Por qué no te cambias y te pones cómoda? Ya le he dado la cena a Avril —dijo, y le enseñó un tarro vacío de comida para niños.

Candice se retiró de su lado y lo miró de nuevo. Se movía por la cocina como si hubiera estado allí antes, Pero el hecho de que estuviera allí, en su casa, indicaba que no iba a resultarle fácil apartarlo de su vida. Si lo hacía por Avril, no podía negárselo, pero Candice sospechaba que él tenía un plan diferente y que iba a tener que librar una batalla difícil.

En aquellos momentos tenía tanta hambre que no pensaba discutir.

—Vamos, Candy, pasa un rato con Avril —dijo él sin mirarla.

Ella se dirigió a su dormitorio con Avril en brazos y se fijó en que la pequeña se quejaba al separarse de Albert, le encantaba estar con su padre.

* * *

**OOO**

Albert sabía que no jugaba del todo limpio, pero después de cómo había reaccionado Candice la noche anterior, sabía que ella intentaría mantenerlo alejado de su vida. Se engañaba diciéndose que quería estar con su hija porque ya se había perdido muchos meses de su vida, pero lo cierto era que había algo más. Y tenía que ver con la madre de Avril. Añadió una cucharada de agua a la salsa y recordó el aspecto de Candice cuando llegó a la casa. Vestía un traje de negocios azul, sexy y elegante. Pero él deseaba quitárselo y ver qué llevaba debajo.

Trató de concentrarse en la cena. Creía que su talento culinario no impresionaría a Candy, pero el hecho de que la nevera estuviera vacía hizo que pensara que, probablemente, ella solo comía platos preparados.

Media hora más tarde, cuando se disponía a abrir una botella de vino, oyó pasos en el pasillo. Candice entró en la cocina con Avril en brazos.

—No tenía ninguna botella de vino.

—No tenías mucho de nada. Jules y yo fuimos de compras.

—¿La has sacado de casa?

—Sí, en mi coche, con la sillita, y con Diana. Por favor, Candice —parecía molesto.

—Lo siento, es que hace mucho que no dejo a nadie más que a Diana con Avril.

—Lo sé —esbozó una sonrisa y le ofreció un vaso de vino.

Ella le dio las gracias y bebió un poco. Después se acercó a mirar por la ventana. Albert comenzó a observarla detenidamente. Ella vestía unas mallas de algodón y una blusa color lavanda. El cabello le caía sobre los hombros y brillaba al recibir los rayos de sol del atardecer. Estaba muy atractiva. Avril se estaba quedando dormida y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Candy.

Albert las observó juntas y se sintió orgulloso. Candice susurró algo a la pequeña y la meció con delicadeza. Ya la había bañado y puesto el pijama. Albert no quería que su hija tuviera sueño. Después de todo, se había perdido seis meses de su vida y quería recuperarlos.

Candice dejó el vaso de vino y acarició la espalda de Avril.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó él.

—Sí.

Cuando se disponía a llevarse a la niña para acostarla, Albert se acercó a ella.

—Todavía no, por favor.

—¿Has intentado cenar alguna vez con un bebé en brazos?

—Supongo que voy a descubrir cómo es —y acunó a la niña en sus brazos.

Candice sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver que Avril se acurrucaba contra él. Se sentaron a la mesa y Albert le dijo a Candice que empezara a cenar antes de que se enfriara la comida. Candice obedeció. La comida estaba deliciosa.

—¡Guau! De acuerdo, estás contratado.

Él se rió y Avril levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos, como si tratara de descubrir quién era aquel hombre y por qué estaba allí. El sonrió, la besó, y la pequeña volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿No vas a comer nada? —preguntó Candy.

—Mi madre dice que si el cocinero tiene hambre, entonces es que pasa algo malo con la comida. Ahora empiezo. Es solo que no quiero soltar a Avril —Candice sonrió. La niña estaba apoyada en su pecho y él le cubría la espalda con la mano.

Albert miró a Candice y dijo:

-Amo a mi hija, Candy.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella, y sintió un nudo en la garganta—. Se nota.

«Eso es bueno», pensó ella. Podía haber ignorado a su hija por completo y no haber regresado. A Candice le habría costado mucho explicárselo a su hija. Y además, odiaría a Albert.

Albert colocó a la pequeña sobre su brazo y agarró el tenedor. Avril abrió los ojos y los cerró de nuevo. «Este hombre ha cautivado a mi hija», pensó Candice al ver que Avril se quedaba dormida plácidamente en sus brazos.

¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado a Albert con Avril? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que estuviera allí para ver cómo aprendía a hacer pequeñas cosas?

Candice sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y trató de concentrarse en el plato de comida que tenía delante. No quería sentirse confusa y necesitada, sino independiente y autosuficiente.

Albert empezó a comer, pero notó que a Candice le pasaba algo.

—Bueno, puesto que yo no puedo hablar sobre mi trabajo, ¿por qué no me cuentas tú algo sobre el tuyo?

Ella levantó la vista y, al ver el brillo de las lágrimas, Albert frunció el ceño.

—Soy directora de un banco —dijo ella—. Y mediadora de otros dos. Así me mantengo ocupada.

—¿Quieres salir con alguien?

—No, Albert. No quiero salir con nadie.

—¿Vas a encerrarte en ti misma solo porque tienes una hija?

—No, esa no es mi idea, pero es pequeña y me necesita —Candice sonrió al mirar a la niña—. Prefiero estar con ella que salir con cualquier otro.

Albert suspiró. Podía comprender lo que sentía. «Estar con Avril es más placentero que cualquier otra cosa», pensó, y trató de cortar el pollo con una sola mano.

—¿Quieres que te lo corte? ¿O quieres acostarla ya? —preguntó Candy.

Él le dio el cuchillo.

Candice se puso en pie, riéndose.

—Me imaginaba haciendo esto por ella, pero no por ti.

—Seguro que no te imaginabas haciendo nada por mí.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo ella.

—¿De veras?

—Deja que te haga una pregunta. ¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubieras enterado de que estaba embarazada?

—Volver a casa para casarme contigo.

—Lo suponía. Pero no habrías podido regresar a casa, así que estaríamos en la misma situación.

—Te habría convencido para que te casaras conmigo.

—No, no lo habrías hecho. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Soy yo —empujó el plato de comida hacia él.

—Cuéntame.

—No puedo casarme con un hombre por el bien de mi hija.

—Lo sé, pocas esperanzas… y esas cosas, pero tú y yo estamos bien juntos.

—En la cama, sí.

—Fue algo más que eso.

Ella no contestó. No podía permitirse creer aquello. Ya tenía bastante con enfrentarse al deseo que sentía por él.

—No sé —dijo al fin.

Había cometido ese error con anterioridad y no quería repetirlo. Tenía que pensar en su hija, y en que lo que hiciera también la afectaba a ella.

—¿Así que intentas dejarme fuera de todo esto?

Ella suspiró.

—No prometas nada que no puedas cumplir, Albert.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no puedo? Es por el trabajo, ¿verdad?

—No, no es eso —él se marchaba durante largos periodos de tiempo y ni siquiera su familia sabía dónde estaba.

—Mi hija necesita mi nombre.

—Pero su madre no.

Albert murmuró irritado

—Maldita sea.

Avril se movió y Albert se puso en pie.

—Yo la acostaré —dijo él al ver que Candice se levantaba.

Ella asintió. Albert se marchó y ella dio un sorbo de vino. Sintió ganas de ir a ver si había tapado bien a Avril, pero se contuvo porque sabía que Albert lo habría hecho. Albert no era un hombre que dejara las cosas a medias.

Cuando Albert regresó, ella estaba tal y como la había dejado, moviendo la comida en el plato. Estaba presionándola y no podía evitarlo. Cuanto más tiempo pasara sin que su hija llevara su nombre, más enfadado se pondría. No quería que su hija sufriera por ser ilegítima ni que se burlaran de ella por algo que no era su culpa. Albert recordaba que cuando tenía siete años tuvo un partido de béisbol al que asistieron los padres de todos sus amigos y, sin embargo, él no tuvo a nadie que lo animara porque su madre tenía que trabajar mucho para poder proporcionarle comida y un lugar para vivir.

A menudo, los niños se metían con él por ser ilegítimo.

No quería que su hija pasara por eso.

Albert puso un CD en la cadena de música y regresó a la mesa.

—Mantendré las distancias, si eso es lo que quieres —dijo él, y Candice levantó la vista—. Dejaré de darte la lata para que te cases conmigo, pero quiero formar parte de la vida de Avril, y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Candice lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien.

—¿Por qué no vienes a verla durante el día?

—¿Me estás poniendo limitaciones?

—No, es solo que…

—¿No puedes tenerme cerca, Candy? —la interrumpió—. ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste?

—Por supuesto que puedo —dijo ella.

—Perfecto. Porque tengo dos meses de permiso y este es el único lugar donde pienso quedarme.

«Dos meses», pensó, «Oh, no».

Albert comió un poco y sonrió. Candice va estaba nerviosa. «Esto se está poniendo interesante», pensó él, y le sirvió más vino.

* * *

**OOO**

Albert era fiel a su palabra. No volvió a mencionar el matrimonio. Pero era como una pesadilla. Candice no podía hacer nada sin encontrarse con él. Y estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Cuando llegó a la consulta del doctor, Albert estaba allí, esperándola. Quería ver quién cuidaba de su hija y presenciar la exploración para hacer miles de preguntas. Era lo correcto. Era el padre de Avril.

Pero a Avril tenían que ponerle una vacuna, y cuando la pequeña lloró, Candice lloró también. La enfermera los dejó a solas y Albert abrazó a ambas a la vez.

—Es tan pequeña, y estoy permitiendo que le hagan daño —dijo Candy.

—No cariño —dijo él—. Tienen que ponérselas, ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Solo que no quiero que le hagan daño.

La niña seguía llorando y Albert la retiró de los brazos de su madre, la abrazó y la acarició con cariño. Le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído y, cuando se calló, se la devolvió a Candy.

—Me siento idiota —dijo Candy.

—Eh, a mí también me han entrado ganas de llorar —dijo él, y se acercó con Candice a la recepción—. Los FAP no lloran… Si lo hicieran, arruinarían su imagen.

—Ahh, mi héroe —dijo ella.

Él se quedó quieto y, de pronto, una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo. Ella le había dicho lo mismo el día que hicieron el amor, y al ver el brillo de sus ojos verdes, Albert supo que ella también lo recordaba.

La enfermera que estaba en la recepción se aclaró la garganta.

—Soy el padre de Avril —le dijo a la enfermera—. Y sus gastos médicos los cubre Seguros _Pacifico _ —le tendió un carné provisional y su carné de identidad.

Candice frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Legalmente depende de mí, así que tiene derecho a que el seguro cubra sus gastos médicos. Aunque no sea mucho.

—Puedo ocuparme de ellos yo sola.

—Ya lo sé —dijo él—, pero es su derecho. Cuando cumpla 1 año tendrá su propio carné y podrá utilizar los servicios de la base.

Aunque hablaban en voz baja, la gente los miraba. Candice colocó a la niña en su cintura y dijo:

—Podemos hablar de esto más tarde.

—Claro —dijo él.

Recogió los carnés y los guardó en la cartera. Abrió el carrito y se lo acercó a Candy. Avril extendió los brazos hacia él. Albert la sentó en el carrito y le abrochó el cinturón.

—Has sido muy valiente —le dijo—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, princesa —le secó las lágrimas y le dio un beso en la frente. Después, salieron de la clínica los tres juntos.

Como si fueran una familia de verdad.

**OOO**

* * *

**"Nadie tiene dominio sobre el amor, pero el amor domina todas las cosas"**

**La Fontaine**

* * *

_Agradecimiento especiales a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo constante a cada una de mis historias._

_Menciones a mis brujitas del Aquelarre CBA, a los grupos: "Historias de Albert y Candy" , ALSS, LPA, Personajes de Candy Candy Y C.A.H.A._

* * *

**Saludos y agradecimientos a :**

Lu de Andrew, Nadia M Andrew , Sarah Lisa

Rose de Grandchester , Mayra Exitosa ,

Patty A. , Patty Castillo , mfloresmayes , MiluxD

Marisol92 , Faby Andley , Liovana Hernández , Hada Azul,

Chicuelita , Guest (espero te guste); Lili A.

**A mis amigas lectoras que se encuentran tras la pantalla anónimamente, estoy muy agradecida por su compañía silenciosa. Dios las bendiga.**

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	6. Deseo

**La Llave de tu corazón**

**Capítulo Cinco****: Deseo**

Un día de trabajo muy agitado. No quería tener ningún pendiente fuera de la hora de trabajo. Candice no había dejado de pensar en su hija. Aunque lo que más deseaba y se negaba a reconocer era que anhelaba ver a un guapo piloto de ojos azules intensos como el cielo y cabellos rubios dorados como bruñir del fuego.

Candice recogió el bolso que tenía sobre el escritorio y se disponía a salir de su despacho cuando la secretaria asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—La persona que esperaba a la una ya está aquí, señorita White.

Candice miró el reloj y frunció el ceño.

—Ha llegado muy temprano.

—He intentado decírselo, pero parece impaciente.

Candice trató de disimular la decepción que sentía por no poder irse a casa un momento para ver a su hija. Además, ir a casa significaba ver a Albert. A Albert sentado en el sofá con Avril dormida entre los brazos. Albert en su cocina preparando un plato delicioso.

—De acuerdo, hazlo pasar, Loren —metió el bolso en el cajón y se colocó detrás del escritorio.

Su sonrisa de bienvenida se desvaneció cuando Albert entró en el despacho con Avril en brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —se acercó a él y le quitó a la niña de los brazos—. Hola, bonita —murmuró, y la niña le dio un abrazo.

—Hay que reconocer que a las mujeres les queda bien el traje —comentó Albert mirándola de arriba abajo.-En especial a ti.

Candice lo miró a los ojos y, de pronto, se sintió preciosa.

\- Tienes las piernas más sexys de este hemisferio.- le halagó Albert.

Candice sonrió.

—¿Y quién las tiene en el hemisferio sur?

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, ni me importa. ¿Qué te parece si te tomas un descanso conmigo?

—Tengo un cliente que debe de estar esperándome en el recibidor.-contestó aún azorada.

—El de la cita soy yo —Candice parpadeó asombrada—. Le pedí a Loren que me hiciera una cita, confiando en que vendrías a comer con nosotros.

—Albert, no puedes robar mi tiempo a los clientes que me necesitan.

—He abierto una cuenta para Avril. Así que ahora también soy cliente.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Para crear un fondo para cuando vaya a la universidad.

—Soy bancaria, Albert. Ya he creado uno. Es más, antes de que naciera.

—Ahh, pero para entonces, la universidad será mucho más cara —dijo en voz baja—. Ayudé a crearla, Candy. Estoy aquí para compartir la responsabilidad.

Candice no podía protestar. Era por su hija y quería lo mejor para ella

\- ¿Qué has decidido? — Preguntó Albert mirandola fijamente.

Candice besó a su hija en la cabeza, y miró a Albert. La idea de sentarse con él en un restaurante no le parecía muy atractiva.

-Vamos —dijo él con una sonrisa conmovedora.

Candice se preguntaba si podría permanecer firme en su decisión, porque cuando estaba cerca de Albert sentía una mezcla de rechazo ante lo que le apetecía y el peligro de que se le volviera a romper el corazón. Al ver que ella no contestaba, Albert preguntó:

—¿Tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo, Candy?

—Guía el camino, piloto—lCandy se dijo así misma que aceptaba ir porque así podía pasar más tiempo con Avril, y si Albert no hubiera estado allí, no habría tenido la oportunidad.

—Hmm, no lo dices muy convencida. Noto cierto temor en tu voz.-susurró él.

—Déjalo, Albert.

«Ni loco», pensó él, y salió tras ella fijándose en su bonito trasero. Tuvo que contenerse para no meterla de nuevo en el despacho y averiguar de qué color era su ropa interior. Descartó la idea en cuanto todo el personal se acercó para ver al bebé.

Algunos miraban a Albert con curiosidad,otras lo miraban con deseo no disimulado, pero él permaneció en silencio mientras Candice mostraba a su hija. Albert no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que ella había contado a esa gente, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla en ridículo. Candice se acercó a Albert, y no pareció importarle que él pusiera la mano en su espalda. Después de decirle a la secretaria que estaría fuera un par de horas, los tres se dirigieron a la puerta.

Una mujer les interceptó el paso y dijo:

—Tengo que decirle que tiene una familia maravillosa.

—Gracias —dijo Candy, y miró a su hija.

—Tiene los mismos ojos que su padre. Su marido y usted deben de sentirse muy orgullosos.

Candice estuvo a punto de decirle a esa mujer que Albert no era su marido, pero lo pensó mejor.

—Lo estamos —intervino Albert—. Muchas gracias.

Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al coche. Durante el trayecto, Candice permaneció callada.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó Albert—. ¿Te ha molestado lo que dijo esa mujer?

—No, es un comentario lógico. Avril se parece a ti.

—Puede que en los ojos y en el cabello, pero a mí me recuerda a ti.

—¿Yo también lloro para que me den de cenar?

Albert se rió.

—Es cabezota, se contenta con lo que tiene y no quiere darse cuenta de lo que pasa ante sus ojos.

—Entonces, será que tengo seis meses y debo continuar explorando otras posibilidades.

—Mentirosa. Ni siquiera las tienes en cuenta.

\- Albert, ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Nunca pensé que terminaría suplicándole a una mujer que se casara conmigo, pero solo dame una buena razón por la que no quieres hacerlo.

—Te daré más de una. No tienes que casarte conmigo para ser padre… Eso está más que demostrado. No es necesario casarse solo para darle a la niña el nombre de su padre.

—Sí, lo es, sobre todo por la niña.

Ella lo miró y después se volvió para mirar a su hija, que estaba feliz comiéndose una galleta y llenando de migas el coche de Albert.

—Necesito más razones que esa.

—Albert, esto no es un concurso de «¿hasta dónde puedes soportar?».

—Tú haces que sea así —dijo él, y aparcó junto a un parque. Salió del coche y se dirigió al maletero. Candice tomó a su hija en brazos y permaneció sentada hasta que él regresó. En menos de dos minutos había preparado un picnic bajo un árbol.

Candice se sentó en el suelo y puso a Avril en la manta. Albert sacó algunos juguetes, y después unas bebidas de la neverita. Le dio una a Candy, abrió una para él y bebió un trago largo.

—Estás enfadado.-observó ella.

—¡No, que va!-respondió sarcástico para luego apretar los puños y se oyó decir-Sí, maldita sea. ¿Sabes?, nunca le había propuesto matrimonio a nadie. No es algo que haga a ciegas.

Parecía que estaba más dolido que enfadado, y Candice sintió que se le agrietaba una pizca el corazón. Él merecía saberlo todo, así que le dijo:

—Ya he aceptado una propuesta de matrimonio con anterioridad, así que ahora tengo los ojos bien abiertos.

Albert, sintió una estocada en su pecho.

—¿Has estado comprometida? ¿Cuándo?

—Antes de conocerte. Una vez, fue unos meses antes.

Albert trató de permanecer tranquilo, pero la imagen de Candice casándose con otro hombre hizo que se sintiera celoso y traicionado.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Candice aceptó el sándwich que él le ofrecía.

—Amaba a Michael pero él decidió que su secretaria era una elección mejor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis comprometidos?

—Lo suficiente como para que yo ya hubiera elegido la vajilla.

—Ese hombre era un imbécil.

—Sí, bueno, me alegró saber que su matrimonio con ella no duró mucho más que nuestro compromiso, pero dos años después cometí la misma estupidez.

—Enamorarse no es una estupidez.

—No, no lo es. Casarse con la persona equivocada por motivos equivocados sí lo es.

—¿Qué te hizo el segundo?

—¿No crees que podía haber sido mi culpa?

—No, no lo creo, Tú eres una mujer atractiva e inteligente, Candy.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se preguntó si él habría regresado de no haber sido por la criatura que habían creado juntos. Siempre se había preguntado lo mismo, y era una buena razón para no casarse con él.

—Lo encontré en la cama con una rubia explosiva.

—Cretino.

—Dijo que yo siempre estaba tensa y que no cumplía con el programa. No sé qué quería decir. Era jugador de fútbol profesional.

A pesar de que Candice trataba de ocultar el dolor que sentía, Albert pudo percibirlo en su tono de voz.

—Ya sabes. Animadoras, viajes, un ambiente perfecto para hacer de las suyas —dijo él.

—¿Y ese es un buen motivo para que me propusiera matrimonio y luego me traicionara?

—No, no lo es. Pero no era culpa tuya. El fallo estaba en él.

—Ninguno de los dos me amó lo suficiente como para serme fiel, Albert. Ese es un error que no volveré a cometer.

Candice desenvolvió el sándwich con cuidado. Albert la observó y tuvo que contenerse para no tomarla entre sus brazos y tratar de calmarle el dolor que sentía.

Al cabo de un instante, Candice suspiró y dio un mordisco al sándwich.

—Mmm, está buenísimo. ¿De qué es?

—Una receta que presentó Gastón Acurio en televisión.

—Te estás convirtiendo en algo que no reconozco —dijo Candice con una sonrisa.

—No he cambiado —dijo Albert, y miró a la pequeña—. Bueno, quizá un poco.

—¿Cómo ha sido todo para ti? —le preguntó ella.

—He sentido miedo, alegría, orgullo y miedo.

—Has dicho miedo dos veces.

—Asusta el doble saber que soy el responsable de la felicidad de otra persona. Al menos hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años, y para entonces la tendré encerrada en una torre.

—¿En la que solo podrán entrar caballeros con armadura?

—Sí —dijo él—. A veces pienso en cómo será todo dentro de unos años, en qué pensará de mí.

—Sí, yo también —dijo Candy, y ambos acariciaron al bebé al mismo tiempo.

Albert agarró la mano de Candice en cuanto sus dedos se rozaron.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Esos chicos eran idiotas. Y estoy seguro de que están arrepentidos.

—Lo dudo.

—Yo no soy como ellos, Candy.

—Oh, Albert, lo sé —dijo ella, y retiró la mano—. Pero si tú y yo nos casamos, tendremos varias cosas en contra nuestra.

—Me estás ofendiendo. Yo nunca te haré daño.

—No me quieres. Esa es la clave, Albert. Yo amaba a esos hombres y pasaba por alto sus fallos solo por estar con ellos. No me digas que el matrimonio hará que todo salga bien, como si fuera mágico. Sé por experiencia que no es así.

—Esos hombres no eran lo suficientemente buenos para ti, eran una mala elección.

—Y no voy a cometer el mismo error casándome solo por un nombre.

—Es más que un nombre —dijo Albert.

Albert deseaba decirle que él era hijo ilegítimo y que necesitaba darle su nombre a su hija, pero sabía que así no haría cambiar de opinión a Candy. Era consciente de que ella trataba de proteger su corazón. De pronto, recordó la noche en que engendraron a su hija.

_«No prometas nada que no puedas cumplir», le había dicho ella. «No puedo poner mis esperanzas en un hombre…»._

La habían traicionado dos veces y ni siquiera confiaba en sus sentimientos. Para Albert era muy duro saber que ella no se fiaba de que él no fuera a abandonarla, pero lo más difícil era tratar con una mujer que consideraba que no tenía cualidades como para merecer la fidelidad de un hombre.

Albert deseaba vengarse de aquellos dos hombres por lo que le habían hecho a Candy. Pero ella estaba en lo cierto en un par de cosas. Él no la amaba. Era lo bastante sincero consigo mismo como para admitirlo. Pero lo que sentía por Candice era más que solo deseo, alimentado por el recuerdo de la noche en que hicieron el amor. Aunque Avril no hubiera existido, él habría ido a buscarla. Lo habría hecho para comprobar que ella no lo había olvidado y que los sueños que lo habían atormentado no eran más que eso… sueños. Al ritmo que sucedían las cosas, ella no le iba a dejar oportunidad de comprobarlo.

Pero el bebé lo cambiaba todo, y Albert no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Candy? —ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y él sintió que se le encogía el corazón—. Cariño, háblame.

—No puedo estropearte la vida por un simple nombre. Por favor, no me pidas que lo haga. Sé que sería lo mejor para Avril, pero tú y yo tendríamos que vivir con ello.

Albert se acercó a Candice un poco más.

—Siento que te hayan ido mal las cosas con esos chicos, pero no olvides que yo no soy como ellos —cuando Candice se disponía a hablar, él le cubrió los labios con el dedo—. Ssshhh, no digas nada. Comprendo cómo te sientes. No significa que me guste, pero lo acepto... Por el momento.

Candice se sintió un poco aliviada al ver que él no abandonaba del todo. Pensó que era idiota por no desear al hombre perfecto cuando lo tenía delante. Pero no era cierto. El año anterior lo había echado muchísimo de menos y, sin embargo, una vez que lo tenía delante quería que desapareciera de su vida. _¡Ella era un auténtico lío!_

—Primero, podemos ser amigos. Sin ataduras.-observó él.

Candice arqueó las cejas y miró a su hija.

—Bueno, solo con una pequeña.

—Piensa que soy una niñera a jornada completa durante las próximas semanas, ¿vale? Aunque uno no sea el que cuide de sus hijos, es quien los educa.

Candy asintió sonriendo. Al menos debía intentarlo de esa manera.

—De acuerdo, somos amigos.

Una hora y media más tarde, Albert detuvo el coche frente a la puerta del banco. Candice miró el reloj y suspiró.

—Parece que estás más relajada —dijo él.

—Lo estoy. Gracias, Albert. La comida ha sido estupenda.

Él sonrió y se contuvo para no tocarla.

Candice miró hacia el asiento de atrás y dijo con una sonrisa:

—Se ha quedado dormida.

Albert se volvió para mirar a la pequeña. Avril tenía el vestido arrugado y las rodillas sucias de gatear por el parque.

—Es encantadora.

Ambos estaban muy cerca y, si Albert movía la cabeza una pizca, sus labios se rozarían. Era algo muy tentador.

—Candy, muchas gracias por traerla al mundo.

—Tú también has contribuido.

—Sí, pero yo no la llevé nueve meses en mi vientre, a solas. No sufrí para traerla al mundo y poder amarla —acarició un mechón de la melena de Candy—. ¿Algún día me lo contarás todo? Odio haberme perdido tantas cosas.

_«No haber sido el primero en enterarme de que iba a tener una hija. No haber visto cómo te crecía el vientre y no haber estado allí para ayudarte», pensó Albert._

—Sí, algún día —«_algún día te daré el vídeo que mi padre grabó durante mi embarazo y el parto»,_ pensó Candy. No era algo que en esos momentos pudiera compartir. Abrió la puerta del coche y él se bajó para ayudarla a salir.

Candy lo miró.

—¿Te veré en casa?

—Sí. Allí estaremos.

Albert se había prometido que no lo haría, pero no pudo resistir la tentación y se agachó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

—Albert —susurró ella. Pero se dejó llevar por el placer y pensó que podría llegar a convertirse en una adicción.

Él se retiró, la miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, como si hubiera descubierto algo que ya sabía. Le acarició el labio inferior y le dijo:

—Nos vemos más tarde —retrocedió y se metió en el coche.

Candice se quedó quieta, mirándolo. Tenía el corazón acelerado. Finalmente, se volvió y se dirigió al banco. «Oh, cielos», pensó. Ignorando las miradas de los empleados, se metió en su despacho, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre la silla.

«Oh, cielos. Oh, cielos», apoyó la frente en la mesa y suspiró profundamente.

* * *

**OOO**

Ambos entraron en una extraña dinámica. Albert acudía a casa de Candice cada mañana, lo suficientemente temprano como para tomar café con ella, y se quedaba allí hasta que regresaba del trabajo. Todas las tardes preparaba una cena deliciosa, cenaban juntos y, después de acostar a Avril, se marchaba despidiéndose con un: _«Nos vemos»._

Candice deseaba que él se quedara más rato, pero sabía que eso solo podía causarle problemas. Él no volvió a besarla, pero cada vez que se acercaba, ella sentía que algo se revolvía en su interior. Actuaba como si no pasara nada, pero por la noche, cuando se quedaba sola, el deseo la atormentaba. Lo pasaba mal cuando descubría que Albert se estaba convirtiendo en algo indispensable. Se marcharía pronto. Lo enviarían a alguna misión secreta y eso la asustaba.

Sabía que en una de esas misiones, Avril podría perder a su padre. Y ella perdería un amigo. _«Amigos»_, pensó. Nunca imaginó que podrían llegar a tener una relación tan equilibrada, pero lo habían conseguido. Solo que ella esperaba que Albert estuviera siempre cerca y su trabajo no se lo permitiría.

Por fin estaba en casa al entrar gritó:

—¡Hola! —al ver que no obtenía respuesta, dejó el maletín y fue a buscar a Albert. En el patio trasero, Avril estaba dentro del coche a la sombra de un árbol y su padre estaba construyendo algo muy grande.

—Albert —dijo Candy.

Él levantó la vista y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Hola, ¿has tenido un día duro?

—No tanto como el tuyo —Candice señaló la pila de maderas y tornillos que tenía a su lado—. Tiene seis meses. No necesita un gimnasio como ese.

—Todos los niños lo necesitan. Además, ya crecerá.

Albert continuó trabajando. Candice tomó a la niña en brazos y miró el gimnasio de madera que comenzaba a construirse en su patio trasero.

—Tienes que dejar de comprar cosas así como así —dijo ella.

—No lo he comprado. Lo he hecho —apretó un tornillo y se puso en pie.

Candy estaba sorprendida.

—¿Lo has hecho? Es increíble, Albert. ¿De dónde has sacado tiempo para hacerlo?

—Por las noches, en casa de mi hermana.

—Pero has estado aquí casi todas las noches.

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Es un diseño sencillo. Además, George, el marido de Rosemary, tiene muchas herramientas. Corté la madera en el garaje. Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es montarlo. El columpio y el balancín fueron lo más difícil de encontrar. Avril y yo fuimos a buscarlos el otro día. El columpio rojo lo ha elegido ella.

Candice lo miró con una amplia sonrisa.

—Eres un pillín, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí —dijo sonrojándose—. Además, un padre tiene derecho a mimar a su hija.

—¿Pero con un poni de peluche? —señaló el muñeco de tamaño natural que estaba junto al coche.

—Algún día le compraré uno de verdad —dijo él.

Candy suspiró exasperada.

—Eres un cabezota. Y no tendrá un poni, a menos que pienses encargarte tú de él y enseñes a Avril a montar, porque yo no tengo ni idea.

—Yo tampoco.-dijo él.

—La paternidad ha destrozado tus neuronas —contestó ella.

—Quizá podríamos aprender a montar todos juntos.-contestó seductoramente.

—No pienso caer en tus trampas verbales.

—No intento atraparte.

—Claro que no —admitió ella—. Solo jugueteas.

—No jugueteo —dijo él, y la miró ofendido.

Candy se rió y Albert se dio por vencido. Deseaba estar cerca de ella, tanto física como mentalmente. Se preguntaba si podría contenerse para no besarla otra vez. Miró el reloj.

\- Has venido pronto.

—El horario de la banca —lo miró con una sonrisa.

Se fijó en su piel bronceada y en la musculatura de sus hombros y recordó el tacto de esos músculos bajo las palmas de su mano. Bajo sus labios. Junto a su cuerpo desnudo.

«Oh, no», pensó ella, «no puedo pensar en ello». Necesitaba separarse de él para poder controlar los recuerdos de la noche que hicieron el amor.

—Voy a cambiarme —le dijo, y se marchó.

Candice entró en la casa. Cambió el pañal a su hija y se tomó algo de beber. Después se dirigió a su dormitorio y se puso un pantalón corto y una camiseta de algodón.

—Vamos, preciosa —tomó a su hija en brazos y se dirigió a la cocina. Dejó a Avril en el andador y abrió la nevera.

Albert entró una hora más tarde, inhalando el delicioso aroma que salía de la cocina y pasándose la mano por la nuca.

—¿Estás cocinando?

—No te sorprendas, Ardley. Pensé que debía darte un descanso, aunque no soy tan buena cocinera como tú.

El sonrió. Ella estaba adorable con el delantal y la cara llena de harina.

—¿Te importa si me ducho aquí?-preguntó él.

—Por supuesto que no — y Candy le sirvió un vaso de agua fría—. Toma, tienes que reemplazar todo el líquido que has perdido.

—Gracias —se lo bebió de un trago y suspiró de satisfacción.

Avril lo imitó, y sonrió.

—Cielos, ya está adquiriendo tus costumbres —dijo Candice entre risas.

—Al menos no son las malas costumbres.

Albert le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña, le envió un beso volado y se dirigió al baño. Al menos Candice parecía más tranquila cuando estaba con él. Durante los últimos días había estado un poco distante, desde que la besó en la puerta del banco. Albert se había sentido tentado de hacerlo otra vez, pero sabía que ella dejaría de confiar en él.

Se dio un baño rá estaba poniendo los vaqueros cuando se percató de que su camiseta estaba muy sucia. No podía ir sin camiseta el resto de la tarde. Tendría que regresar a casa de Rosemary para recoger ropa limpia.

Llamaron a la puerta y él abrió.

Candice se quedó boquiabierta al ver su torso desnudo.

—Es tuya —dijo sujetando una camiseta—. Debiste de dejártela aquí y se mezcló con… Está limpia. Pensé que como la otra está sucia… bueno, toma —se la dio, enfadada consigo misma por reaccionar de esa manera.

Él la agarró y salió al pasillo.

Candice no se volvió. No se movió. No solo era su torso musculoso lo que la tenía cautivada, sino también su mirada. En dos semanas había descubierto muchas cosas sobre Albert. Y le gustaba.

—Me gusta cuando me miras así —murmuró él.

—¿Cómo?- Candy estaba temblando toda.

—Como me miraste en el ascensor cuando metí la mano debajo de tu falda.

—Solo te he dado una camiseta, Albert.

—Ajá —dio un paso adelante y se acercó más a ella.

—Para ser un hombre que trabaja en misiones muy precisas, esta vez estás interpretando más de lo que hay en realidad.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Bueno, como tú quieras. La cena está preparada.

—Bien. Me muero de hambre —dijo él, mirándole los labios.

Candice deseaba probar el sabor de su boca.

—Está caliente —le dijo.

Comenzó a alejarse pero Albert la agarró y la rodeó por la cintura.

—Yo también.

Candice apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.

—Esto no es muy sensato.

—No puedo ir con tanto cuidado, Candice —dijo él sin soltarla.

—Soy mayor. No hace falta que vayas con cuidado —dijo ella.

—Me alegra oír eso, cariño —inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

El roce de sus labios hizo que ambos se estremecieran. Candice le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se dejó llevar.

**OOOO**

* * *

**"Reconcíliate contigo, ponte frente al espejo y piensa que ésa esa criatura que estás viendo es obra de Dios, y decide ahora mismo ser feliz, porque la felicidad es una adquisición"**

**_Facundo Cabral_**

* * *

_Agradecimiento especiales a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo constante a cada una de mis historias._

_Menciones a mis brujitas del Aquelarre CBA, a los grupos: "Historias de Albert y Candy" , Personajes Candy Candy,ALSS, LPA y Clan Alba Highland's Andrew._

* * *

**_Elisa, _**_Cariño que te mejores. Sonríe . Un abrazo_

* * *

_**Saludos y agradecimientos por sus reviews a :**_

_**Lu de Andrew**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_

**Nadia M Andrew**

**GRANDCHESTER LUCY**

**MGA Andrew**

**Faby Andley**

**Patty A**

**Patty Castillo**

**Laila**

**Josie**

**Paloma**

**Rose de Grandchester**

**Soadora**

**Marisol**

**Chicuelita**

**Liovana**

**Saori**

* * *

_Hermosas cada review me los llevo en el corazón. Prometo contestarlos en el siguiente capítulo. El tiempo está en mi contra, el trabajo más absorvente, pero no deseo hacerlas esperar. Chicuelita, cariño siempre me arrebatas una sonrisa con tus ingeniosas respuestas(deberías animarte a escribir). Gracias a cada una de ustesdes. Espero postear pronto._

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet _


	7. Realidad

**La Llave de tu corazón**

**Capítulo Seis****: Realidad**

Albert la besó jugueteando con sus labios y Candice creyó que tendría que gritar de puro placer. Todo su cuerpo se puso alerta y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Albert le acarició la espalda, la agarró por las caderas y la atrajo hacia sí. El contacto de sus cuerpos hizo que Candice no fuera capaz de contener un gemido de placer cuando recordó cómo aquel hombre podía hacer que se derritiera con sus caricias. Albert le acarició la cintura y después el pecho, y Candice estuvo a punto de gritar de deseo.

Pero fue Avril quien gritó.

El llanto de la pequeña hizo que se separaran. Durante un instante, ambos se quedaron mirándose y Candice sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Se volvió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hija. La pequeña dejó de llorar en cuanto vio a su madre, y Candice se sentó aliviada en una silla. Trató de recuperar el aliento y se amonestó por no haber sido capaz de contenerse y haber caído entre los brazos de Albert después de ver su torso desnudo.

Albert entró en la cocina poniéndose la camiseta. Candice sintió su presencia y, sin mirarlo, se levantó y se acercó al horno.

Albert se acercó a ella y le dijo:

—¿Te asusto, verdad?

Ella dudó un instante y colocó la cacerola sobre los fogones. Después suspiró y dijo:

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Albert? ¿Que no me vengo abajo cuando me tocas? Creo que es evidente. Acaba de sucederme.

—Yo tampoco me quedo igual. Me quedo revuelto por dentro.

—Por eso no deberíamos… ya sabes.

—¿Besarnos en la boca? ¿Acariciarnos como adolescentes?

Candice se sonrojó.

—Bueno, es una manera de decirlo.

—Lo digas como lo digas, cariño, es algo que está presente.

«Y es peligroso», pensó ella.

—Lo sé, pero el sexo no lo es todo.

—Es un buen comienzo.

«Los hombres siempre piensas primero con el cuerpo y luego con el cerebro».

—De acuerdo. Admito que en la cama formamos un buen equipo. ¿Pero es eso todo lo que buscas en un matrimonio? ¿Un nombre en un pedazo de papel y una compañera en la cama? —Candice sirvió la comida y llevó los platos a la mesa.

Cuando Avril se quejó, Albert la sentó en su sillita y le dio un biscote.

—No, no es eso. Pero creo que entre nosotros hay algo más.

Albert deseaba decirle a Candice que le daba más miedo que enfrentarse desarmado al enemigo. Se sentía indefenso y se preguntaba si ella sabía realmente lo que él sentía cuando lo miraba.

—Puede —dijo Candy.

No quería admitir que ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Sabía que Albert era un buen hombre y había muy pocas cosas que no le gustaban de él. ¿Cómo no iba a querer a un hombre que cocinaba y ponía la lavadora?

Albert se sentó en una silla sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás dolorido? —le preguntó ella al ver que no dejaba de moverse.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres un paño caliente, una crema o algo?

Albert pinchó un pedazo de carne y la miró.

—No creo que esa sea la solución para este tipo de dolor.

—Ah —contestó Candice sin saber qué más decir.

—Come —le ordenó él—. O si no iré ahí y te haré sentir tan bien que no serás capaz de dejar de sonreír.

—Vale, vale, señor. Amenaza reconocida. ¿Me dirijo a Defcon Delta?

Albert se rió. Dejó el tenedor y se frotó la cara.

—Es Threat Con, no Defcon. Eso solo es en la tele.

—Uy —dijo Candice entre risas.

La tensión que había en el ambiente se desvaneció. Cambiaron de tema y hablaron de todo menos de cómo ambos deseaban compartir algo más que la cena.

* * *

OOO

Una hora y media más tarde, Candice acostó a Avril. Después recogió los juguetes y bajó al salón. Albert estaba sentado en el sofá. La televisión estaba encendida pero el volumen muy bajo.

—Creo que debería grabar lo que estoy viendo —dijo ella.

Albert la miró. Tenía una camiseta de Avril doblada sobre el regazo.

— Dudo que tus compañeros se lo creyeran.

—Sé que no lo creerían —Albert continuó doblando la colada—. Muy interesante —dijo mostrando un tanga de seda verde.

Candice se agachó y se lo quitó de la mano.

—Solo dobla la ropa. No investigues —metió el tanga en la cesta de la ropa limpia.

—Me gustaría verlo puesto. O quizá este —dijo mostrando otra pieza de ropa interior.

Candice se la quitó y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Ve a la tienda. Hay maniquíes que las llevan puestas.

Albert se rió. Metió el resto de la ropa en la cesta y la apartó.

Candice regresó con una cerveza y se la dio. Él sonrió y abrió la lata.

—Estoy agotado.

—Yo también.

—Es duro hacer todo. Creo que la mitad de los hombres no saben lo que pasa en sus casas cuando ellos no están.

—Sí, sueñan con hadas que lo limpian todo y con su esposa tumbada en el sofá, leyendo una novela y comiendo bombones.

—No creo.

—Nunca has oído a un hombre refiriéndose a su esposa y diciendo: «¿no sé lo que hace en todo el día?» —Albert asintió—. No piensa en quién limpia, cocina, cría a los niños, los lleva al colegio, se reúne con los profesores y todo eso —dijo Candy, y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Tu madre hacía todo eso? —preguntó Albert.

—Sí, y muy bien. Ella es mi heroína.

Albert sonrió y se apoyó en el respaldo.

Candice se acomodó y se puso a mirar la televisión. En esos momentos comenzaba un programa sobre cómo se formaban los agentes secretos de la Fuerza Aérea. Tomó el mando y subió el volumen.

El comentarista empezó a explicar los entrenamientos.

—Eso es muy aburrido —dijo Albert, e intentó quitarle el mando.

—Para mí no —dijo ella y no se lo permitió.

Albert se quejó y dio un trago a la cerveza. No miró a la pantalla. Sabía lo que iban a mostrar y recordaba su entrenamiento demasiado bien como para verlo de nuevo. Se quedó mirando a Candy. Observó cómo se mordía el labio inferior, cómo fruncía el ceño. Se preguntaba cómo influiría aquel programa en la impresión que ella tenía de él.

Durante los primeros minutos del programa Candice aprendió muchas cosas.

—¿Siempre perteneciste a la Fuerza Aérea? El presentador ha dicho que a veces algunos hombres pertenecían a otros cuerpos.

—Al principio estaba en los cadetes. Me tomaron mucho el pelo por ello.

—No me extraña —dijo Candice con una sonrisa.

En la pantalla aparecían los futuros agentes secretos. Era de noche y estaban agarrados entre sí soportando la fuerza de las olas mientras los instructores les gritaban. Llevaban tres días sin dormir.

—Eso es cruel. Es una tortura.

—No, sirve para que los instructores vean quién es el que más resiste y puede llegar a ser agente secreto.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué querías pasar por ello?

—Quería ser agente secreto. Cuando se desea algo, hay que hacer todo lo que sea necesario. ¿Tú no hiciste todo lo necesario para ser bancaria?

—No. De hecho, quería ser bailarina, pero como no podía saltar lo suficiente, cambié de idea.

Albert se rió y se tumbó en el sofá, metiendo los pies detrás de Candy. A ella no pareció importarle.

—Siempre se me dieron bien los números. No significa que me guste.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—Algo para lo que no tuviera que dejar a Avril con una niñera todos los días. Algo que pudiera hacer en casa.

Albert no dijo nada, pero pensó que Candice podría conseguir eso si se casara con él. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Candice lo ignoró y volvió la vista a la pantalla.

—¿Están disparando balas de verdad?

—Sí, son de verdad. Todo es real. No podemos entrenar a los hombres si saben que no están exponiéndose a un peligro real.

—¿Cómo te sientes cuando estás fuera y sabes que pueden herirte?

—No pienso en ello, Candy. Sería una distracción.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Sería estúpido si no lo tuviera. El miedo hace que uno se mantenga alerta —insistió en cambiar de canal, pero ella se negó.

Albert contestó a sus preguntas tratando de minimizar el riesgo que corría en realidad, pero Candice no era fácil de engañar. El hombre que tenía a su lado había sobrevivido al entrenamiento. Había sufrido arrastrándose por el barro, sin dormir durante días, y comiendo de las basuras porque era lo único que tenían permitido comer durante los primeros días de entrenamiento. Sentía verdadera admiración por él, y no era capaz de imaginárselo haciendo todo eso después de haberlo visto doblando la ropa de su hija. Era como si hubiera dos hombres distintos en un mismo cuerpo, y Candice admiraba el hecho de que no se mostraran a la vez.

«Deja su trabajo en el campo de batalla», pensó, e imaginó que las mujeres que se casaban con hombres de los Cuerpos Especiales debían de temer por la vida de sus maridos en el momento en que aquellos salieran de su casa.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle por sus compañeros de trabajo, pero al mirarlo se percató de que se había quedado dormido. Apagó el televisor y se sentó más en el extremo del sofá para que pudiera estirar las piernas.

Al cabo de un instante, se levantó y lo cubrió con una manta.

Albert abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse.

—Lo siento. Me temo que el sol me ha afectado mucho.

—Me da la sensación de que lo que te ha afectado ha sido una niña de seis meses. No, quédate ahí —dijo ella, y lo empujó para que se tumbara otra vez.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Es tarde. Quédate. Te veré por la mañana.

Candice cerró la puerta de la casa con llave y sonrió al pasar por el salón de camino a su dormitorio. No tenía que preocuparse, ya que si entraba un ladrón tendría que vérselas con un agente secreto.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador de Candice sonó a la hora habitual. Cuando entró en la habitación de su hija encontró la cuna vacía y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Después recordó que Albert estaba allí. Se puso el albornoz y se dirigió al salón. Albert estaba leyendo el periódico mientras se tomaba un café, y Avril estaba en su sillita comiendo cereales.

Cuando la niña balbuceó algo, Albert levantó la vista. Al ver a Candice la miró de arriba abajo y ella se ajustó el cinturón del albornoz.

—Buenos días —dijo él.

—Hola. Has madrugado mucho —dijo ella.

Albert miró a Avril.

—Estaba hablando con el móvil que tiene en el techo y pensé que era mejor que hablara conmigo.

Candice sonrió y saludó a su hija. Después fue a la cocina por café. Cuando regresó se sentó frente a Albert y recordó los sueños que había tenido. En todos aparecía él. Albert en peligro, Albert entrando en casa, Albert convirtiéndose en alguien imprescindible.

—Tengo que darme una ducha —dijo ella.

—Tranquila. Tienes tiempo. Avril ya ha desayunado. ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó, y dejó el periódico a un lado.

—No, por la mañana no puedo comer nada. ¿Qué tal el sofá?

—Solitario.

—Albert.

Él sonrió. «Me gusta estar aquí por la mañana», pensó, y se preguntó cómo se las arreglaba Candice para prepararse para el trabajo y estar con el bebé a la vez.

—¿Diana viene a estas horas?

—No, no viene hasta que estoy a punto de marcharme. Avril no lleva muy bien que no le haga caso por las mañanas.

Albert arqueó las cejas.

—Ahora parece que está bien.

—Sí, bueno, desayuna con Diana. Avril no está de muy buen humor por las mañanas… —Candice miró a su hija y frunció el ceño—. Bueno, normalmente.

—¿Algo que decir respecto a que tenga a un padre alrededor?

—Aunque estuvieras aquí siempre, también tendrías que marcharte temprano a trabajar.

—Lo sé. Pero yo tardo diez minutos en prepararme.

—¡Bravo por el agente secreto! —dijo ella, y él se rió.

—Bebe más café —dijo él.

Candice se tomó otra taza y jugó un ratito con su hija.

—Será mejor que me prepare para ir a trabajar —dijo al fin.

La idea no era nada atractiva.

Albert se percató de que Candice no tenía ganas de marcharse, y tomó a la niña en brazos. Ella se dirigió a su dormitorio y apareció treinta minutos más tarde vestida con un traje azul oscuro y una blusa blanca.

Cuando la veía así vestida, Albert solo podía pensar en que debajo llevaba ropa interior de seda y encaje.

—Mira a mamá, Av.. —dijo, y silbó con suavidad.

Candice se sonrojó y agarró el maletín. Avril se movió y se lanzó a sus brazos. Albert se fijó en la cara de culpabilidad que ponía Candy. Ella sujetó al bebé durante un momento, después miró al reloj y se la devolvió a Albert. Él trató de calmar a su hija mientras Candice se ponía los zapatos de tacón.

—Te veré esta noche —dijo ella.

—¿No puedes escaparte para comer?

—No lo sé hasta que no vaya a la oficina. Te llamaré.

—Inténtalo. Estoy seguro de que a Avril le gustaría ver a su madre para algo más que para bañarse y cenar.

Albert sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero era la verdad.

—Tengo que trabajar, Albert, y no, no me digas que el matrimonio lo cambiaría todo. Sé que lo haría. Pero no puedo casarme por cuestiones económicas, y lo sabes.

—No te casarías por un nombre, por más tiempo libre, ni por ti. ¿Qué necesitas?

Una vez fuera de la casa, lo miró.

—Amor, idiota —dijo ella, y cerró la puerta.

Albert suspiró. Amor. Sin duda le gustaba Candy, y la deseaba, pero ¿que sabía él acerca de amar a una mujer para toda una vida? Abrazó a Avril y la meció para calmarla. Pasó el resto del día tratando de descubrir lo que sentía por Candice y preguntándose si llegaría a amarla, y si se lo decía, si ella lo creería o pensaría que solo lo hacía para conseguir que su nombre apareciera en la documentación de su hija.

OOO

* * *

**"¿Quieres saber el secreto de la felicidad? Lucha por lo que quieres, agradece por lo que tienes."**

**Anónimo.**

* * *

_Agradecimiento especiales a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo constante a cada una de mis historias._

_Menciones a mis brujitas del Aquelarre CBA, a los grupos: "Historias de Albert y Candy" , Personajes Candy Candy,ALSS, LPA y Clan Alba Highland's Andrew._

* * *

_**Saludos y agradecimientos por sus reviews a :**_

_**Lu de Andrew**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_

**Nadia M Andrew**

**GRANDCHESTER LUCY**

**MGA Andrew**

**Faby Andley**

**Patty A**

**Patty Castillo**

**Laila**

**Josie**

**Paloma**

**Rose de Grandchester**

**Soadora**

**Marisol**

**Chicuelita**

**Liovana**

**Lady Susi**

**MiluxD**

**Saori**

* * *

_Hermosas cada review me los llevo en el corazón. El tiempo está en mi contra, el trabajo más absorvente, pero no deseo hacerlas esperar. Gracias a cada una de ustesdes. Espero postear pronto._

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	8. ¿La razón sobre el corazón?

**La Llave de tu corazón**

**Capítulo Siete: ¿La razón sobre el corazón?**

Cada mañana era lo mismo para Candy y Albert. Su rutina seguía siendo la misma, excepto que ningún progreso se vislumbraba en la pareja dorada.

El Orgullo podía mucho más que la pasión. La razón estaba ganando la batalla al corazón. Dicen que puedes perder una batalla pero no la guerra, al menos eso era lo que pensaba diariamente Albert tratando de encontrar una manera de poder definir sus propios sentimientos hacia Candy.

Desde la mañana una idea rondaba por su mente, y esperaba lograr su cometido porque él : William Albert Ardley , no era una persona que se daba por vencido jamás.

Era la hora del almuerzo, y con todo gusto,amor y dedicación Albert se encontraba dando de comer a su princesita.

Fue entonces que sorpresivamente, Candice soltó una carcajada. Pero Albert, que estaba sentado en la manta frente a ella, no dijo nada. Por supuesto, la papilla que le caía por la cara tenía algo que ver con su humor.

—Cuando no quiere algo, no lo quiere —dijo él.

Candice se puso de rodillas y, riéndose, tomó un paño y limpió los pegotes de comida.

—Imagina que hubiera sido una manzana —dijo ella.

—Me habría quedado de piedra.

Albert la miró, disfrutando de tenerla tan cerca. Desde aquel beso, ella se había mantenido alejada de él. Candy sentía como el aire estaba cargado de chispas y deseo. Trató de romper la tensión sexual entre ellos.

—Eres un chico duro.

Él se acercó un poco más.

— Uhmmmm...Hueles muy bien.

—Y tú, como los guisantes secos.

Albert no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario agrio.

—Te cuesta aceptar un cumplido, ¿verdad?

—No, no mucho.

—No te fías de que los hombres te digan la verdad.

—Será eso —dijo ella, y se movió para regresar a su sitio.

El la agarró por la muñeca.

—Yo siempre te digo la verdad, Candy. Y te prometo que siempre lo haré.

Candice lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Creo que me lo creo.

El sonrió y, antes de que ella pudiera retirarse, la besó rápida pero apasionadamente, con los labios y la lengua, de manera que Candice sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Cuando se separaron, ella apenas podía respirar y continuó dando de comer a su hija.

—Sabe que eres un incauto —dijo Candice al ver su cara de pena.

—Ojalá tú también lo fueras —murmuró él, y cuando ella le preguntó qué había dicho, sonrió.

—¿Qué te parece si salimos juntos esta noche?

—¿Y qué hacemos con Avril?

—La dejaremos con una niñera, como hace todo el mundo. Diana se quedará, estoy seguro.

—Apenas he estado con mi hija, preferiría…

—Gallina.

—¿Perdón?

—Tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo.

—No es verdad.

—Bien, entonces saldremos juntos —sacó el teléfono, marcó el número de Diana y le pidió que se quedara con Avril. Cuando colgó, sonrió y dijo—: ¿Cenamos y después vamos al cine?

—De acuerdo. Iré — ¿qué más podía decir?

—Noto cierto temor en tu voz.

Candice hizo una mueca como para burlarse de él justo en el momento en que sonó la alarma del reloj de Albert.

—Es hora de que regreses al trabajo.

«Qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo», pensó Candy. Besó a Avril y estaba a punto de besar a Albert cuando se percató de lo que hacía , y se contuvo.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, y se puso en pie.

Albert tomó al bebé en brazos y entró en la casa con Candice para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

—Diana estará aquí cuando llegues. Te recogeré a las siete.

Candice no discutió. Había aprendido que Albert era un hombre testarudo y que perdería cualquier batalla contra él.

* * *

**OOO**

Llegado el momento, Candice se prometió no darle importancia a su cita de la noche, después de todo, nada de lo que hiciera Albert le haría cambiar de opinión.

Sin embargo, para la hora de salir, Candice estaba tan nerviosa que se miró al espejo una vez más. Quería tener un aspecto estupendo. Llevaba un vestido verde sin mangas que no se había puesto desde antes de estar embarazada. Era un diseño sencillo cubierto por una capa de tul con hilo dorado que hacía que pareciera elegante. Llamaron al timbre y ella sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Cuando salió de la habitación, Albert estaba hablando con Diana. Vestía un abrigo azul, unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa azul claro. Parecía más un profesor de universidad que un miembro de un cuerpo de élite.

La miró de arriba abajo y dijo:

—Estás preciosa.

—Gracias.

—¿Preparada?

Candice miró a su hija y a Diana y dudó un instante.

—No te preocupes, estaremos bien —dijo Diana.

Candice besó a Avril y, después, Albert la guió hasta el coche. Minutos más tarde entraron en el aparcamiento de un restaurante situado frente al mar.

—Me había olvidado de que este sitio estaba aquí —dijo ella después de que el camarero los llevara hasta la mesa.

—Estoy seguro de que hay muchas cosas que has olvidado desde que tienes el bebé.

—No he olvidado nada —dijo ella, ocultándose tras la carta—. Solo es falta de tiempo libre.

Albert le bajó el menú para mirarla.

—¿No solías pintar? —cuando ella asintió, él añadió—: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pintaste o que saliste con una amiga? ¿O que te diste un baño de una hora y te pintaste las uñas de los pies o lo que sea que hacéis las mujeres para estar tan guapas?

Ella se sonrojó. No podía ponerse a la defensiva después de escuchar un cumplido como aquel.

—Cuando no tenía a nadie más en quien pensar —dijo ella, y lo miró—. ¿Vas a pasarte la noche mostrándome los errores que he cometido… o vamos a cenar como si fuéramos adultos?

Albert esbozó una sonrisa, se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y pidió una botella de vino. El resto de la noche lo pasaron hablando de todo tipo de cosas, excepto del matrimonio y de su hija. Discutieron de política y Candice aprendió más cosas de la Fuerza Áerea y de las restricciones que tienen los hombres y mujeres que trabajan en ella. Albert le habló de sus compañeros, y de una misión pasada omitiendo muchos detalles. Cuando le habló de Rosemary, de su madre y de su padrastro, se le iluminó la cara, pero cuando salió el tema de su padre de verdad, se puso a hablar de bricolaje. Quería mostrarle a Candice algunas de las cosas que había hecho, pero las tenía en un almacén, igual que sus herramientas. Candice se dio cuenta de que, aparte de la habitación que tenía en la base, Albert no tenía un hogar. Sintió lástima por él, porque Albert era un buen hombre y merecía mucho más.

Ella le contó cómo había superado los compromisos rotos, y cómo había afectado a sus padres que la hubieran traicionado. También amonestó a Albert por haber llamado a su padre.

—Le caes bien —admitió ella—. Aunque cuando estaba embarazada, él estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarte.

—Con una pistola, supongo.

Candice no contestó a su comentario para no estropear la tarde.

—Ha guardado en secreto lo que le dijiste. No quiere decírnoslo ni a mi madre ni a mí.

—Bien. Es algo entre nosotros.

—Cosas de hombres —dijo ella—. De acuerdo, no daré la lata para averiguarlo.

—No conseguirías sonsacármelo. Me han entrenado para soportar llantos y súplicas.

Candice se rió con sus bromas, cenó marisco y bebió demasiado vino. Cuando terminaron de cenar, decidieron ir a dar un paseo por la orilla en lugar de ir al cine.

Albert se puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros y caminó junto a Candy, conteniéndose para no abrazarla. Cuando estaba cerca de ella le sudaban las palmas de las manos, e incluso a veces le costaba respirar con normalidad. De pronto, Candice se detuvo para sacarse una piedra del zapato y él le ofreció el brazo para que se apoyara, y se rió al ver que continuaba el paseo descalza. Ella no lo soltó y continuó agarrada de su brazo hasta que se detuvo junto a la barandilla. Candice inhaló la brisa marina.

—Lo he pasado muy bien.

—Todavía no ha terminado.

—Es tarde, y Diana está…

—Ella está bien. Igual que Avril —dijo él—. Y creía que éramos adultos y que íbamos a relajarnos.

—Lo somos. Y me he relajado. Ha sido maravilloso. Pero…

—Calla, Candy.

—¿Qué?

—Vas a dejar de pasarlo bien si sigues hablando.

Albert se acercó a ella y la besó sin ponerle una mano encima.

Candice no lo evitó y se dejó llevar. Soltó los zapatos y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Albert. Entonces, él la rodeó por la cintura. Se besaron con mucha pasión y la misma ternura con la que lo habían hecho quince meses atrás, momentos antes de que él se marchara a una misión.

—No digas nada —dijo Albert cuando se separaron.

—No iba a decir nada.

—Ya, claro.

—Excepto que… —le acarició la barbilla—. Te he echado de menos, Albert. De verdad.

Él la abrazó y le acarició la espalda.

—Odio que hayas tenido que estar sola, Candy.

—No te he echado de menos por lo de Avril. He echado de menos al hombre que no tuve oportunidad de conocer —dijo ella.

Albert sintió un nudo en la garganta y la besó de nuevo, con cuidado y con una ternura que expresaba sentimientos ocultos y no deseo.

Candice no se asustó. Se dejó llevar sin pensar en el matrimonio y en lo que el futuro le brindaría. Le acarició los labios, el rostro y el cabello.

El la besó en los labios, acarició su melena rizada y sintió que en aquellos momentos había mucho más entre ellos que cuando compartieron cama quince meses atrás. De pronto, vio que unos adolescentes se acercaban en monopatín a toda velocidad y tiró de Candice para quitarla de en medio.

—Insensatos —murmuró él, y preguntó—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, mi héroe. Lo estoy —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Albert la miró fijamente y sintió que su corazón estaba cada vez más lleno de amor—. Oh, cielos, creo que mi zapato es una víctima del accidente.

Albert la observó mientras ella se agachaba a recoger su sandalia. Al ver que, al menos, podría utilizarla para llegar hasta el coche, se arrodilló y le puso las sandalias.

—Vamos, caballero "Gwalchavad"(*) —susurró ella—. Vayámonos a casa.

El se puso en pie y la agarró del brazo.

—"Gwalchavad" tenía pensamientos puros, Candy. Yo no.

Riéndose, caminaron hacia el coche. Minutos más tarde llegaron al porche de la casa de Candy.

—¿Quieres pasar a tomarte un café?

—No, porque si entro querré algo más que el café —la miró fijamente—. Y algo más que un beso.

—Ya. Entonces, supongo que tampoco querrás una copa.

—No —dijo acorralándola contra la puerta—. Apenas puedo contenerme para no poseerte, Candy, pero la próxima vez que te haga el amor, quiero que lleves mi anillo en el dedo.

Antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra, él la besó y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella para dejarle claro lo que quería decir.

Después la soltó, se volvió y se dirigió al coche. Se alejó dejando a Candice con las piernas temblorosas, e invadida por el deseo.

* * *

**OOO**

Albert podía sentir que ambos estaban unidos por algo más que por la niña. Candice era una mujer fuerte, pero no se atrevía a confiar otra vez en un hombre.

Se fijó en la mujer que caminaba a su lado empujando un carrito. ¿Se habría percatado de que ambos habían adquirido una rutina diaria? Quizá ella durmiera sola todas las noches, pero sabía que él estaba allí. Igual que él no podía olvidar lo que era despertarse a su lado y sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

—Esa no es la mirada de un padre orgulloso —dijo ella.

—En este caso no soy "Gwalchavad" —murmuró él, y la miró de arriba abajo.

Se había convertido en una broma, en un mensaje que solo entendían ellos. Cuando él la besaba o la tocaba, ella le advertía que se estuviera quieto y el decía que no era el caballero "Gwalchavad". Albert sabía que lo único que los mantenía separados era su desconfianza. Intentaba demostrarle a Candice que no tenía motivos para desconfiar de él. Estaba pagando por los delitos de otros hombres, y aunque aguardaba el momento oportuno, tenía la sensación de que el tiempo se le agotaba muy rápidamente.

Cuando regresaban hacia la casa de Candice se detuvieron junto a un banco para ajustar una correa del carrito. En el banco había una anciana que daba de comer a los patos.

—¡Oh, qué niña tan bonita! —le dijo a Avril y se inclinó para acariciarle la cabeza.

Avril sonrió.

—Gracias. Nosotros pensamos lo mismo —dijo Candy.

—Tiene los mismos ojos que su marido —dijo la mujer.

—Oh, no estamos casados —contestó Candice sin pensar, y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

La mujer los miró sorprendida y después miró a Avril con cara de pena.

—Pobrecita —comentó—. Se criará "bastarda" por culpa de unos padres egoístas.

Albert se puso tenso y alejó el carrito de la mujer.

—Veo que ser maleducado no tiene nada que ver con la edad —soltó.

Candice miró a Albert, a Avril y contuvo las lágrimas.

—Bueno, es culpa suya. No seré la primera persona ni la última que lo diga, jovencito. Deberían pensar en la pobre criatura inocente y no en ustedes mismos, puesto que no pensaron en ella cuando la engendraron.

Candice se quedó boquiabierta, agarró el carrito y se marchó. Albert cerró los puños y, como era todo un caballero, se contuvo para no decirle a la señora lo que pensaba de ella y salió detrás de Candy.

—No digas nada —murmuró ella sin detenerse.

—Candy, cariño, para.

—Maldita vieja —cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, comenzó a llorar—. ¿Cómo ha podido decirle eso a mi bebé?

—Sshh —Albert la abrazó y la besó en la frente. Avril se puso a gimotear—. Vamos —dijo, y entraron en la casa.

Una vez dentro, Candice se sentó en el sofá y tomó a Avril en brazos. La pequeña seguía llorando.

—Candy, cariño, estás asustando a Avril.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ayúdame, por favor —le tendió a la niña y fue a lavarse la cara.

Cuando regresó, Albert había metido a Avril en la cuna. Candice quería ir a verla, pero Albert la detuvo.

—Está bien.

—Déjame ir —contestó ella.

—Estás disgustada y Avril lo sabe. Vamos, tranquilízate un poco.

—No quiero calmarme. Quiero seguir enfadada.

—Bien, entonces hablemos del tema —la llevó hasta el sofá.

—Ya lo hemos hecho —se dejó caer sobre los almohadones.

—¿He vuelto a pedirte que te cases conmigo? ¿Te he recordado que debemos hacerlo por ella y no por nosotros?

—No —admitió Candy—, no lo has hecho. Pero tampoco ha cambiado nada. No vemos el matrimonio de la misma manera. Tú ves un nombre en un papel, y yo una unión para toda la vida.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Candy? —al ver que permanecía en silencio, le repitió la pregunta—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero un matrimonio como el que tuvieron mis padres, en el que todo lo que hacían, lo hacían juntos. Y no solo por los hijos, sino por ellos. Porque por encima de todo, se amaban —tragó saliva—. Quiero que me quieran por como soy, Albert, y no por ser la madre de Avril.

—Pero eres su madre, y eso no va a cambiar.

—Y ella es el motivo por el que tú continúas aquí.

—No es cierto.

—¿Y cómo voy a saberlo con seguridad?

—No lo sabrás. Solo tienes que confiar en mí.

—Creo que el hecho de que estés por aquí nos está dificultando las cosas.

—Puede que tengas razón.

Candice levantó la vista y él la miró a los ojos un instante. Después se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ella se puso en pie y dijo:

—¿Adónde vas?

—No lo sé —dijo él. La miró y deseó que las cosas fueran de otra manera—. Lo único que sé es que quiero que formes parte de mi vida. Me importas, y quiero a mi hija. Siento que no sea suficiente. Intentaba hacer las cosas bien, por nuestra hija.

—Albert.

—Te veré más tarde —salió de la casa y cerró la puerta.

Candice sintió un nudo en la garganta y se sentó en la silla más cercana. «¿Qué he hecho?», pensó. «¿Y ahora qué?».

En la calle, Albert se detuvo junto a la puerta. Deseaba darse la vuelta y entrar de nuevo en la casa. Tomar a Candice entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que ya no pudiera discutir. Se metió en su coche y se dirigió a casa de su hermana. Tenía que plantearse qué era lo que quería de Candy. ¿Su nombre en un papel? ¿Y qué significaba casarse con ella por un simple nombre? ¿Para mantener calladas a las personas que eran como la mujer del parque? Se metió en el garaje de casa de Rosemary y apagó el motor. Se reclinó en el asiento y suspiró.

Salió del coche y abrió la puerta de la casa. Estaba oscuro, y la soledad con la que había convivido durante años se apoderó de él, haciendo que se le formara un nudo en el estómago. No tenía un trabajo normal. Ni un horario normal. Si lo llamaban, tendría que marcharse. Hasta ese momento, nunca había tenido miedo a morir. Pero Avril lo necesitaba. Candice no. Había demostrado que podía arreglárselas sola. Eso significaba que cuando él tuviera que marcharse también se las arreglaría.

Si se casaran, se convertiría en la esposa de un agente secreto, y llevaría un anillo en el dedo que le impediría encontrar a otro hombre al que amar de verdad. «Oh, cielos», pensó, y apoyó la cabeza sobre la puerta. Solo de pensarlo se le partía el corazón. ¿Era mucho pedirle a Candice que se sacrificara para que él pudiera satisfacer el deseo de darle su nombre a su hija?

* * *

OOO

Era un consuelo saber que no había nada que pudiera detener a Albert para estar con su hija. La fidelidad era una de sus mejores cualidades. Iba a casa de Candice cuando ella no estaba y se marchaba antes de que llegara. El gimnasio de juegos que estaba en el patio era el único recuerdo de que él había pasado por allí. Ponía la lavadora, cocinaba y después desaparecía. Diana le contaba a Candice lo bueno que él era con la pequeña, pero era algo que Candice ya sabía. Avril lo demostraba porque no paraba de buscar a Albert.

Y Candice lo echaba de menos, añoraba mirarlo a los ojos para ver qué podía compartir con él. Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba. Cuando Candice llevó a su hija al médico, recibió otra prueba de lo que Albert había tratado de decirle durante las semanas anteriores.

—¿Está soltera? —le preguntó una enfermera cuando Candice se disponía a pagar.

—Sí.

La enfermera miró al bebé, después a Candy.

—¿Y cuál es el nombre del padre?

—Teniente Albert Ardley. Está escrito en la ficha de Avril.

—No está casada con él padre, ¿cómo puede disfrutar de los beneficios del seguro militar?

—Tendrá que preguntárselo a él —lo único que Candice sabía era que él lo había arreglado todo.

—El hecho de que sea ilegítima puede ser un problema, ya que la niña no está inscrita en su cartilla.

«Ilegítima».

Sonaba igual de mal que «bastarda». Candice agarró a su hija un poco más fuerte.

—De acuerdo, apunte la visita en mi cartilla —le dio la tarjeta de su seguro.

—Sí, señorita —contestó la enfermera con aire de superioridad.

Candice recogió la tarjeta y, sin esperar a que le diera un recibo, se marchó. Era la primera vez que sentía que la miraban así. No a ella, sino a su hija. Una criatura inocente que no tenía nada que ver con el estado civil de sus padres. «Maldita sea», pensó mientras conducía de regreso a casa. Si las cosas ya eran así de malas, ¿cómo serían cuando su hija fuera a la escuela? ¿Cuando los otros niños se metieran con ella por lo que habían hecho sus padres? Al llegar a casa, estaba a punto de llorar. Avril comenzó a quejarse. Candice le dio el biberón y le cambió el pañal, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería su vida al cabo de unos años. Cuando los niños hablaran de ella. Cuando la gente se comportara de manera cruel.

Le resultó muy fácil tomar la decisión.

OOO

* * *

**"Comprender es amar y amar es perdonar. Virtud fácil de explicar, difícil de aplicar, que solamente se logra entendiendo el mundo del otro. Si nos esforzamos en comprender, lograremos no sólo conservar, sino acrecentar nuestro amor..."**

**Anónimo**

* * *

**(*)"Gwalchavad"**.- Proviene del galés, Sir Galahad (a veces como _Galaz_) es un caballero de la Mesa Redonda del Rey Arturo y uno de los tres que alcanzaron el Grial en las leyendas artúricas. Fuente: Wikipedia

* * *

_Agradecimiento especiales a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo constante a cada una de mis historias._

_Menciones a mis brujitas del Aquelarre CBA, a los grupos: "Historias de Albert y Candy" , Personajes Candy Candy,ALSS, LPA y Clan Alba Highland's Andrew._

* * *

_**Saludos y agradecimientos por sus reviews a :**_

_**Lu de Andrew**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_

**Nadia M Andrew**

**GRANDCHESTER LUCY**

**Friditas**

**MGA Andrew**

**Faby Andley**

**Patty A**

**Patty Castillo**

**Laila**

**Josie**

**Paloma**

**Elisa**

**Rose de Grandchester**

**Soadora**

**Marisol**

**Chicuelita**

**Liovana**

**Lady Susi**

**MiluxD**

**Saori**

**Carolina Azul**

**Zafiro Azul **

* * *

_Hermosas cada review me los llevo en el corazón. El tiempo está en mi contra, pero no deseo hacerlas esperar. Gracias a cada una de ustesdes. Espero postear pronto._

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	9. Tomando el control

**La Llave de tu corazón**

**Capítulo Ocho: Tomando el control **

Llamaron a la puerta con mucho ímpetu y cuando Albert fue a abrir no esperaba encontrarse con Candy. Llorando.

—Cielos, Candy, ¿qué…?

—Me casaré contigo.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que me casaré contigo. Ahora mismo. Hoy, o mañana —entró en la casa y cerró la puerta.

—Espera un momento. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Avril está bien?

Candice se secó las lágrimas y asintió.

—Está bien. Se ha quedado con Diana.

«Menos mal», pensó Albert.

—Siéntate y cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

—He tenido que soportar otro comentario como el que hizo aquella mujer en el parque.

—Ya veo.

—Y me ha dolido —se atragantó con el llanto—. Me ha sentado muy mal, tanto que deseaba golpear algo.

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

—He sido una egoísta. No me daba cuenta de cómo podía afectar a Avril el hecho de que yo estuviera soltera, y lo último que quiero es que alguien le haga daño a mi hija —Candice comenzó a llorar. Sentía una mezcla de rabia y culpabilidad. Albert se acercó y la abrazó para que llorara en su hombro—. Es horrible. La miraban como si ella fuera la culpable. ¡Es solo un bebé! —se quejó—. Me avergüenzo de a afemisma.

—Shhhh —dijo él—. Está bien.

—No está bien, ¡maldita sea! Es injusto.

—Haremos que todo sea normal; por ella, no por nosotros.

Candice se preguntaba si de verdad Albert lo hacía solo por su hija.

—Eso es lo que dices todo el tiempo.

—¿Te parece tan malo casarte conmigo?

Ella lo miró y pensó en todo lo que él había hecho por ella, en el hombre que era. Candice sabía que se había enamorado de él desde el primer momento en que reapareció en su vida. Sabía que Albert adoraba a Avril, pero ¿qué era lo que sentía por ella? Sabía que quería compartir la cama con ella, pero ¿y la vida?

No era capaz de prever el futuro. No quería imaginarse el fracaso. En los quince meses anteriores había tratado de ser práctica, para hacer lo que consideraba mejor para ella y su hija. Y lo que había hecho desde que Albert apareció de nuevo era protegerse a sí misma y no a su hija.

Avril necesitaba a su padre. Candice necesitaba que él la amara.

Porque estaba muy enamorada de Albert. ¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a que le rompieran de nuevo el corazón? Pensó en su hija y en la fea mirada de la enfermera. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por defender a Avril.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —susurró él—. Sé que tu cabeza no para de dar vueltas.

—No, no es así.

—Intentas convencerte de que no debes casarte conmigo.

—No, intento descubrir por qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu libertad por nosotras.

—Quiero a Avril.

—No me cabe duda. Pero ¿qué pasa con nosotros, Albert?

—Sabes lo que siento por ti.

—Sé lo que siente tu libido, pero ¿y tú?

Albert no sabía si ella estaba preparada para oír lo que él tenía que decir. Tampoco sabía si él mismo lo comprendía. Había pasado toda la noche tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos, pero no lo había conseguido.

—No… no lo sé —contestó sinceramente él.

Candice se puso tensa.

—¿Puedes decir lo mismo sobre mí?-rebatió él.

—No, no puedo. He intentado aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ti desde que regresaste —se separó de él y buscó un pañuelo en el bolso—. Me importas mucho, Albert, y sé que no es por Avril, puesto que hemos vivido sin ti algún tiempo —lo miró—. Has llegado cuando la familia ya estaba formada.

—Ya, ¿y?

—Vamos, no es tan fácil.

—No, no lo es. Fue un _shock_. Pero lo único que tenía que hacer era mirar a mi niña y volverme loco. Y su madre todavía me hace sentir cosas maravillosas.

—Nunca sabré si te preocupas por mí porque está Avril o por mí misma.

—Tendrás que confiar en mi palabra.

Candice todavía no podía confiar en su palabra. Y tampoco lo haría si él se ponía a gritar que la amaba. No confiaba en la sinceridad de los hombres. En el pasado, había creído que los hombres con los que trataba eran buenos, pero todos la habían traicionado. ¿O es que no los veía tal y como eran porque estaba cegada por el amor? Recordaba con dolor cómo le habían roto el corazón, y pensaba que mantenerse alejada de Albert no era tan malo, pero Albert no lo toleraría.

—Tienes buenos motivos para no fiarte de los hombres, cariño. Pero yo no he hecho lo que los otros te hicieron. No voy a marcharme, ni a buscar otra cosa.

—¿Y si encuentras a otra persona?

—No quiero encontrar a nadie más.

—Porque soy la madre de tu hija.

—No, porque eres la mujer que deseo.

Candice sintió como si una flecha se le hubiera clavado en el corazón. Durante un momento, creyó lo que Albert le había dicho, y sonrió.

—Nunca te traicionaré, Candy. Nunca.

Ella lo miró, deseando confiar en sus palabras.

—Házmelo saber cuando confíes en mí, ¿vale? —dijo él.

¿Cómo podía un hombre leer sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad?

—Sí, lo haré.

Albert se acercó a ella y se fijó en cómo le brillaban los ojos a medida que se aproximaba. La abrazó y la besó; sin ocultarle nada, hasta que ella se deshizo entre sus brazos.

—Cásate conmigo, Candy.

—Sí —susurró ella.

—Solo para que lo sepas, pienso ser tu esposo en todos los sentidos.

—¡Oh, cielos!

Él se rió y la besó de nuevo. Metió las manos bajo su blusa y le acarició la piel. Se sentó en una silla y colocó a Candice sobre su regazo.

Se acariciaron durante un rato, y cuando ella bajó la mano hasta el bulto que Albert tenía en los vaqueros, él se quejó e hizo que Candice se pusiera en pie.

Ella lo miró asombrada.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada —dijo él, y se levantó de la silla.

—¿Perdón?

Él sonrió y le sujetó la cara.

—Te dije, preciosa, que haría el amor contigo cuando estuviéramos casados.

Candice colocó las manos sobre su pecho y le acarició los pezones con el dedo pulgar.

—Entonces, muévete, teniente.

* * *

OOO

Dos días más tarde, con Rosemary a su lado, Candice se entregó al teniente Albert Ardley. La pequeña capilla estaba llena de flores. Algunos compañeros de Albert y los padres de Candice estaban sentados en los bancos. Mientras que la madre de Candice lloriqueaba en silencio, la madre de Albert, que estaba sentada con George, el marido de Rosemary, sonreía de felicidad. Al lado de Albert se encontraba el comandante Stear Cornwell, que, a pesar de ser el padrino, no mostraba ni una pizca de emoción. Candice descubrió la diferencia entre Albert y sus compañeros. La mayoría eran fríos y esquivos, sobre todo Stear. Pero Albert era un hombre completamente diferente. Y en esos momentos, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Vestido de blanco, escuchó las palabras del capellán, pero no dejó de mirar a Candy. Ella sintió que el calor de su mirada llegaba a ciertos sitios que no sabía que todavía tenía con vida.

Y cuando Albert dijo:

—Sí quiero —y le puso el anillo en el dedo, Candice se quedó sin habla, y contempló los brillantes de la alianza—. Esto es para siempre —susurró él—. Todo esto —y, obedeciendo al capellán, la besó.

Cuando se separaron, los compañeros de Albert se acercaron para darles la enhorabuena. Candice abrazó a sus padres, pero sin dejar de mirar a Albert. Al ver que él también la seguía con la mirada, se sintió halagada y deseada. De pronto, se vio rodeada por los compañeros de Albert y estos empezaron a besarla en las mejillas. Albert observó cómo sus colegas besaban a su esposa.

—Es preciosa, Albert —le dijo Stear.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Sabe lo que conlleva estar casada con un miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales?

—Se ha casado conmigo, Stear, no con el Cuerpo.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Sí, lo sé. Candice lo ha hecho muy bien cuando estaba sola, así que soportara la vida militar —Albert miró a su compañero—. ¿Por eso tú nunca has dado el paso? ¿Porque crees que no hay mujer que pueda sobrellevar el no saber nada de tu vida secreta?

—Tiene sus inconvenientes —es todo lo que contestó Stear.

—No todos los miembros del equipo están solteros, Stear. Piensa en ello —dijo Albert, y se dirigió a su esposa.

Candice estaba tratando de consolar a su madre, quien no paraba de llorar de felicidad. Albert se fijó en su cuerpo, y en cómo le quedaba el vestido que llevaba. Era el vestido más sexy que había visto nunca, y resaltaba todas las curvas de su esbelta figura. Deseaba echar a todo el mundo para pararse a explorar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la cintura. Candice se puso tensa durante un segundo. No estaba acostumbrada a que la agarrara con tanta libertad. Él le acarició la espalda y le dio un beso en la sien para tranquilizarla.

—Vamos a dar de comer a los invitados; así los emborracharemos y podremos escaparnos.

—Caballero _"Gwalchavad"_, lo tienes todo planeado —le dijo Candy.

—Solo para que no haya ningún imprevisto —ella sonrió y él le susurró al oído—: Estás más bella que nunca, preciosa.

—Me siento así —le acarició la cara, ignorando los flashes de las cámaras y la gente que había a su alrededor—. Gracias por todo esto.

—No te decepcionaré.

—Lo sé.

Esas dos palabras eran el comienzo de la confianza que Albert necesitaba sentir, así que la besó de nuevo.

«No es él quien me preocupa», pensó Candice mientras salían de la capilla para dirigirse al club de los oficiales. ¿Y si ella lo decepcionaba?

Candice dio un sorbo de champán mientras miraba el río. Estaba feliz. Era la primera vez que se separaba de su hija durante una noche, pero sabía que sus padres se estarían divirtiendo con su nieta y que la madre de Albert se reuniría con ellos por la mañana para ir a dar un paseo. Oyó que Albert se despedía del camarero del servicio de habitaciones y sintió cómo se acercaba a ella. Se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón.

—Había olvidado lo bonita que era esta ciudad.

—Desde que llegué, es la primera vez que pareces tranquila.

Ella lo miró y se fijó en que se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme y en cómo la camisa blanca resaltaba la musculatura de su torso.

—Lo estoy —dijo mirando cómo los rayos de la luna iluminaban el agua—. Y también me siento un poco aliviada.

—¿Y eso? — Albert bebió un poco de su copa y la dejó a un lado. Después apoyó los brazos en la barandilla y entrelazó los dedos para combatir el deseo de tocar a Candy.

—En realidad no quería ser madre soltera, Albert —él arqueó las cejas—. Creía que sí. Pero cuando apareciste en mi casa… me di cuenta de todo lo que Avril se estaba perdiendo. De cómo mi vida estaba… un poco vacía.

—A mi me pareció que estaba muy ocupada —dijo Albert.

Candice pasó el dedo por el borde de la copa.

—Quiero que sepas que si encuentras a otra persona y te marchas, lo entenderé.

—Yo no.

—¿Perdón?

Él sonrió, le quitó la copa para dejarla sobre la mesa y la abrazó.

—Yo también pensaba que mi presencia te impediría encontrar a otra persona, pero no quiero que mires a nadie más.

No ocurriría. Candice lo sabía de corazón.

—¿Ya empezamos con exigencias?

—Tengo lo que quiero —murmuró él—. ¿Puedes decir que estás satisfecha?

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Pregúntamelo por la mañana.

—Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, Candy… nunca dices lo que espero oír.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Y si dices que nada, sabré que estás mintiendo.

Albert la miró fijamente.

—Fidelidad, sinceridad y tu confianza.

Ambos se percataron de que no había mencionado el amor, pero ninguno dijo nada.

—¿Dos de tres?

—Sé que confías en mí. Es solo que no quieres admitirlo.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—No te habrías casado conmigo si no confiaras un poco en mí. Y sé que tampoco me habrías permitido acercarme tanto a ti otra vez —dijo él, y la besó.

Candice sintió que una ola de deseo invadía su cuerpo mientras él jugueteaba con sus labios, se los mordisqueaba y los acariciaba con la lengua. Después, comenzó a besarle el cuello, con la lengua. Candice colocó las manos sobre su pecho y deseó que él la abrazara con más fuerza. Había estado sola mucho tiempo, y lo había echado mucho de menos. Entre sus brazos se sentía segura y feliz.

Albert le retiró el tirante del vestido y, despacio, le bajó la cremallera.

—Llevo toda la noche preguntándomelo.

—¿El qué? —dijo ella mientras él le besaba los pechos.

—Qué es lo que llevas debajo del vestido.

—No mucho.

—Siempre que te veía ir a trabajar, sabía que debajo del traje de negocios llevabas algo muy femenino.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, mi imaginación sería una buena arma de tortura —Albert se retiró un poco y permitió que el vestido de Candice se deslizara hasta el suelo. Tragó saliva—. Mi imaginación no se acercaba lo suficiente.

Ella sonrió, recogió el vestido del suelo de la terraza y lo dejó sobre una silla. Pensó que no era decente estar en una terraza solo con la ropa interior.

Y menos aún con Albert comiéndosela con la mirada.

—¡Cielos, oh, cielos! —Albert le acarició el costado y recorrió con los dedos la fina tira de la tanga que llevaba Candice mientras tenía el pecho cubierto por un sujetador de encaje. El la miró—. Estoy acabado.

—Mentiroso, tú nunca abandonas. Además, ¿es esa la manera en que debe comportarse un miembro de las fuerzas especiales? —dijo ella, sacándole la camisa de los pantalones y empujándolo hacia la habitación. Le quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo.

Albert sintió que se le secaba la garganta. La había deseado cada noche, durante un año y medio. Candice era la última persona con la que había hecho el amor. La última persona que lo había acariciado así. Y hasta que muriera, sería la única mujer a la que podría amar. Se quedó quieto y la miró a los ojos.

De pronto, le sujetó la cara y la beso de manera apasionada.

—Albert.

—Eres mía, Candy. Mía.

Había algo en su tono de voz, tan posesivo, que hizo que Candice se pusiera a temblar. Entonces, se percató de que él también temblaba ligeramente.

—Te deseo —dijo él—. Por el día, por la noche, para siempre.

Candice sentía el palpitar acelerado de su corazón y supo que algo había cambiado en él. Albert trató de atraerla hacia sí, pero ella le quitó las manos y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón. Lo besó en la boca, en el cuello, y en los pezones. Metió la mano en sus pantalones y lo acarició. El gimió y le acarició la cintura. La deseaba con locura. Le acarició los pechos y ella gimió de placer mientras continuaba acariciando su miembro viril. El se inclinó y le quitó el sujetador. Le acarició el pezón con la lengua, con delicadeza y furia a la vez.

Candice introdujo los dedos entre el cabello de Albert para mantenerlo cerca.

—Oh, Albert.

El le acarició el trasero, y con una mano le quitó el tanga. Metió un dedo entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarla. La tumbó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella.

—Oh, Albert, aún no.

—Mírame —le dijo—. Solo es el principio. ¿No lo recuerdas, cariño? No habíamos terminado cuando tuve que marcharme la otra vez —se movió más rápido y observó que el brillo de los ojos de Candice era como fuego. Cuando llegó al clímax, los músculos de todo su cuerpo se tensaron, se arqueó contra la mano de Albert y disfrutó del placer que ésta le proporcionaba. Pronunció su nombre una y otra vez, e hizo que Albert sonriera.

Él la besó y le dijo:

—Recupera el aliento pronto, preciosa. Estoy dispuesto a obtener todo de ti.

Le acarició las piernas con la lengua, y con los dientes. Primero el muslo, y después más arriba. Después, con la pierna de Candice sobre su hombro, se quitó los pantalones. Candice se fijó en él. Era todo músculo. Un guerrero que hacía que se estremeciera de deseo solo con mirarlo.

Albert la miró y vio que estaba abierta a él. Desnuda y sin nada que ocultar. No tenía miedo, y su mirada solo expresaba deseo. Cuando le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y lo atrajo hacia sí, solo quiso darle placer.

Le acarició el centro de su feminidad con su miembro y ella se arqueó par recibirlo, pero él no le dio lo que ella anhelaba.

—Te deseo ahora —gimió ella.

—¿Nunca te he contado que en los entrenamientos teníamos que permanecer de pie en el agua durante doce horas y a oscuras? —dijo con naturalidad, acercó la boca a uno de sus pezones y succionó.

—No. Ahh, Albert.

—Me encanta cuando pronuncias mi nombre de esa manera —le besó el otro pezón—. Aprendimos a tener paciencia —la besó más abajo—. Sin comida, ni agua, pero viéndola. Estaba en la orilla. Hacía que el deseo fuera aún mayor. La veíamos, la olíamos y no podíamos probarla. Así que la paciencia tiene que ser más fuerte que el deseo.

—Sí, yo… oh, sí.

La besó en el vientre, y después más abajo. Le acarició la espalda, el trasero, jugueteó con la lengua en su abdomen, pero no la acarició dónde ella deseaba.

—El festín estaba a la vista y no podíamos disfrutarlo.

—Ajá —sabía que debía prestarle atención, pero era imposible. Estaba invadida por el placer y apenas podía respirar. ¿Y por qué no dejaba de hablar?

El sonrió. Sabía que ella no estaba escuchándolo y se preguntó cómo podía hablar tanto si lo que deseaba era sentir su cuerpo dentro de ella.

—Bueno —dijo al ver que ella se arqueaba hacia él—, nunca se me dio muy bien —y la probó con su lengua. La acarició una y otra vez hasta que Candice comenzó a pronunciar su nombre y a decirle que quería que la poseyera. Le separó las piernas un poco más e introdujo la lengua en su interior, llevándola casi hasta el orgasmo para después retirarse y empezar de nuevo.

—Albert —gritó ella, y él se incorporó—. Ahora, por favor.

—Sí —dijo él con suavidad—. Ahora.

Se colocó sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Candice llevaba mucho tiempo deseando aquello. Lo miró, metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y agarró su miembro.

—Candy, cariño.

Ella sonrió y lo guió. Él la penetró despacio y ella observó cómo se le tensaban los músculos. Se detuvo un instante y después empujó con fuerza para satisfacerla.

—Eres mío —dijo ella, y comenzó a mover las caderas—. No lo olvides —le dijo, y se movió más rápido. Le acarició la cara, la boca y la barbilla. Albert se agarró al cabecero de la cama y observó a Candice mientras salía de su cuerpo para volver a adentrarse en ella. Al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

Pronunció su nombre. El deseo se apoderó de ambos, al igual que el placer. La pasión estaba presente y se introducía por los poros de su piel.

—Te necesito —susurró ella—. Te necesito para más que esto, Albert.

El sintió un nudo en la garganta, y adivinó lo que ella no podía decir. Lo sentía. En lo más profundo de su ser. Una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo, y empujó con fuerza una y otra vez hasta que, unidos, ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Albert apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Candice y permaneció quieto. La pasión no le permitía moverse. Cuando comenzó a desvanecerse, cuando pensaba que no quedaba de él más que las cenizas, supo que su corazón lo había abandonado y suplicó para que se hubiera unido al de ella.

OOO

* * *

**"La primera manifestación del amor es la fuerza, el valor de luchar con nosotros mismos por lo que amamos**."

(Anónimo)

* * *

_Agradecimiento especiales a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo constante a cada una de mis historias._

_Menciones a mis brujitas del Aquelarre CBA, a los grupos: "Historias de Albert y Candy" , Personajes Candy Candy,ALSS, LPA y Clan Alba Highland's Andrew._

* * *

_**Saludos y agradecimientos por sus reviews a :**_

_Lu de Andrew_

_Que Viva Candy_

_Mayra Exitosa_

Nadia M Andrew

GRANDCHESTER LUCY

Friditas

MGA Andrew

Faby Andley

Patty A

Patty Castillo

Laila

Josie

Paloma

Elisa

Rose de Grandchester

Soadora

Marisol

Chicuelita

Liovana

Lady Susi

MiluxD

Saori

Carolina Azul

Zafiro Azul

Angdl

Luissid

Iris Adriana

Litzy

Kira Anima (Bienvenida y Gracias por comentar)

_Hermosas cada review me los llevo en el corazón. El tiempo está en mi contra, pero no deseo hacerlas esperar. Gracias a cada una de ustesdes. Espero postear pronto._

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	10. Luna de Miel

**La Llave de Tu Corazón**

**Capítulo Nueve: Luna de Miel.**

_**Capítulo con escenas de contenido sexual.**_

* * *

Albert le retiró el cabello de la cara y la besó con tanta pasión como antes. Ella respondió al instante. No tenía elección, él era el dueño de su deseo. La había poseído cuando ella no creía que pudiera desearlo tanto. Y cuando se tumbó sobre la espalda, sin dejar de abrazarla, Candice quedó tumbada sobre él y suspiró de satisfacción.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento. Albert le acariciaba la espalda y el trasero con suavidad. Candice levantó la cabeza, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de Albert y apoyó en ellos su barbilla. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión de su rostro era de serenidad.

Ella quería decirle lo que sentía, pero no estaba segura. Y no estaba preparada para comprometer su corazón de manera tan profunda, aunque sabía que su vida había cambiado desde que Albert había regresado. Volvían a estar juntos en la cama, y la había hecho sentir mucho mejor que la otra vez.

—Hola —dijo Albert cuando abrió los ojos.

—Hola, teniente.

—Casi me da miedo oír lo que tienes que decir.

—No tengo mucho que decir, Albert —le acarició los labios con la lengua antes de besarlo.

El la abrazó con fuerza.

— Juntos somos increíbles, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, y él se giró hacia un lado y le acarició la curva de la cadera.

—Oh, sí.

—¿Y qué pasó cuando estuviste en el agua durante horas?

—Creía que no me estabas escuchando.

—No lo hacía, pero de eso sí me enteré.

—Al final nos dejaron salir y nos comimos las sobras de la comida anterior que estaban en la basura.

—Ewwww —dijo ella, y se sentó—. Qué asco.

—Es cuestión de supervivencia, cariño. Cuando se tiene hambre, se come lo que hay —no pudo resistir la tentación de tocar su pecho desnudo. Alzó la cabeza y le acarició el pezón con la lengua.

Candice gimió y él le cubrió los pechos con las manos, masajeándoselos a la vez que succionaba. Ella comenzó a acariciarle el pecho y el vientre. Al ver que sus músculos abdominales se tensaban, sonrió.

—Candy.

Ella lo miró y deslizó la mano hasta cubrir su miembro viril. Al sentir que ya estaba excitado lo miró arqueando las cejas.

—Es mi estado habitual cuando tú estás cerca.

Entonces, ella se agachó y se lo acarició con la lengua. El gimió y se agarró a las sábanas. No podía soportar lo que ella le hacía sentir. Quería soportarlo, pero era superior a sus fuerzas.

La agarró por los brazos y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

—Será mejor que hagamos algo al respecto —dijo él—. Ahora mismo.

—En eso estaba —dijo Candice con una sonrisa, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Albert.

Él no le dio tiempo ni para respirar y la penetró. Ella se rió y, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho, comenzó a cabalgar, moviéndose con fuerza y sin dejar de mirarlo. Albert se incorporó, hizo que Candice lo abrazara con las piernas y comenzó a moverse más rápido. Ella lo agarró por los hombros y empujó con fuerza.

—Estás muy caliente —dijo él, y ella le contó lo que sentía al tenerlo en su interior.

Albert la tumbó sobre la cama y continuó penetrándola, cada vez más rápido, mientras ella se reía y pedía más. Se giraron en la cama y cayeron al suelo. Sin parar.

Entonces, moviéndose al mismo ritmo, alcanzaron el clímax.

—Candice —la llamó una y otra vez hasta que se estremeció y tensó todo su cuerpo, vertiendo la semilla en su interior. Después, se tumbó a su lado.

—Guau —dijo él.

—Bravo, piloto —dijo ella entre risas.

Él soltó una carcajada y la besó.

Al cabo de un rato, regresaron a la cama.

Albert se abrochó el albornoz. Se pasó los dedos entre el cabello mojado y miró a Candy. Estaba tumbada boca abajo y la sábana solo le cubría el trasero. Se fijó en su melena, en la espalda y en las piernas que lo habían atrapado por la noche. Sonrió de satisfacción.

Afuera, el sol se alzaba en el cielo, sobre el río. Albert agarró el teléfono inalámbrico y salió al balcón donde había servido la mesa para el desayuno. No había permitido entrar al botones. No quería interrupciones, nada que estropeara esos momentos que pasaban a solas. Muy pronto volverían a la vida real.

Sin dejar de mirar a Candy, llamó a su casa y esperó a que su madre contestara. Candice se despertaría nerviosa por saber cómo lo había pasado Avril sin ella. Albert no anhelaba saber cómo se las arreglarían sus mujeres sin él. Pero cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo, su permiso estaba a punto de acabarse. Pronto, la patria lo llamaría.

Candice se incorporó sobresaltada y, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía que cuidar de su hija, volvió a tumbarse. Se desperezó y, respiró hondo. Al ver que estaba sola en la cama, recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta que encontró a Albert. Estaba sentado en el balcón, leyendo el periódico y tomando café, y cuando pasó cerca de él, levantó la vista y sonrió.

—Que vista tan agradable de buena mañana.

Ella sonrió y se puso el albornoz.

—Vaya.

—No creo que la ciudad esté preparada para el nudismo.

Él sonrió otra vez y ella se sentó a su lado. Le sirvió una taza de café mientras ella disfrutaba del calor de los rayos del sol sobre su rostro.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?

—Tengo que llamar a mi madre.

—Ya lo he hecho yo. La princesa está a punto de irse al parque, después a la playa y después de compras.

Candice sonrió, tratando de no echar de menos a su hija y de centrarse en Albert.

—¿Tenías algo pensado para hacer hoy? — él la miró de arriba abajo y ella dijo:

—Aparte de eso —la noche anterior habían explorado sus cuerpos. Y Candice pensó, «no va a marcharse a una misión. Todavía voy a tenerlo cerca unos días».

—¿Navegar? ¿Hacer un tour? ¿Ir de compras?

Ella sonrió al ver la cara de horror que ponía solo de pensar en la última posibilidad.

—Ni se me ocurriría obligarte a ir de compras. Además, no necesito nada.

—Teniendo en cuenta tu género, es una prioridad.

—Machista.

Albert sonrió, y sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver que Candice se retiraba el cabello de la cara y el sol iluminaba los brillantes de su alianza. La última vez que le había hecho el amor, tuvo que salir de la cama temprano para marcharse a África. Nunca se olvidó de ella.

De pronto, era su esposa. Miró el anillo que ella le había colocado durante la boda. «Para siempre», pensó.

—No puedes llevarlo en las misiones, ¿verdad?

—No. No podemos llevar marcas identificativas. ¿Te importa?

—No, no me gustaría que te hirieran por un anillo, y no creo que un anillo te convierta en casado. Es más que eso —bebió un sorbo de café y se comió un pedazo de magdalena.

—Continúa.

—Es el compromiso, la compasión, la sinceridad. La confianza. Esas cosas se sellan con una ceremonia y un anillo, pero no es esto último lo que hace que existan. Lo aprendí por la vía dura.

Él le sujetó la barbilla y la besó en los labios.

—La escuela ha terminado, cariño.

—Lo sé —dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el rostro—. De verdad, lo sé —continuó con voz temblorosa.

—Háblame —dijo Albert al ver temor en la expresión de su rostro.

—No quiero decepcionarte, Albert. Has hecho tanto por mí…

—Eh, no se trata de ver quién hace más, Candy. Yo salgo ganando… una esposa, una hija… una amiga.

—No has dicho una amante.

Él sonrió.

—Bésame otra vez, teniente.

—Sí, señora.

Candice sintió que su interior se ponía tenso en el momento que sus labios se rozaron.

—Quiero hacer esto siempre —susurró él, y la hizo sentarse en su regazo.

Candice sentía lo mismo que él. No se habría casado con él si no hubiera estado segura de que entre ellos había algo más que puro sexo y un bebé. No podía reconocer que lo amaba. Todavía no. Su corazón ya la había engañado antes. Hubiera jurado que amaba a sus prometidos, pero esta vez era diferente. Albert era diferente, fuerte, paciente, poderoso.

Albert metió la mano bajo su albornoz y Candice perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Le acarició los pechos, y le contó lo mucho que le gustaba sujetarla.

—Estás haciendo algo más que sujetarme, Ardley, y será mejor que pares o que te pongas manos a la obra —bromeó, y él llevó la mano entre sus piernas.

Se las separó e introdujo dos dedos en su interior.

—¿Te parece suficiente?

—Oh, sí —gimió ella, y se acurrucó junto a Albert mientras él la acariciaba con pasión.

Cuando Candice comenzó a mover las caderas, Albert se puso en pie y la llevó hasta la habitación.

Candice estaba encendida y se apresuró para quitarse el cinturón.

—Deprisa —dijo ella—. Ahora, Albert.

El se quitó el albornoz y dejó al descubierto su potente masculinidad.

—Ya voy, ya voy, señora —dijo él.

Le separó las piernas y la poseyó.

—Oh, Albert —dijo ella mientras se movían acompasadamente y se besaban hasta devorarse.

Con cada movimiento, Albert hacía que aumentara su excitación, y cuando pensaba que le había hecho daño, ella le pidió más. Y él se lo dio. Albert la penetró con fuerza y ella lo atrapó con las piernas hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

La explosión hizo que ella gimiera. Albert se mordió el labio para no gritar de placer y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Una vez saciados y relajados, Candice se rió.

—¿Te estás riendo? ¿Te ríes cuando yo apenas puedo respirar?

—No, me reía porque recordé por qué fui contigo a la habitación del hotel la primera vez.

—¿Por mi encanto?

—Sabía que iba a ser muy emocionante.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—No lo hagas. Ya eres bastante presumido —se puso en pie y él observó cómo llegaba hasta el baño.

Segundos más tarde, oyó correr el agua de la ducha.

—Eh, Ardley—lo llamó ella—. ¿Esperas una invitación o qué?

«Estoy esperando para recuperar el aliento y. volver a la carga», pensó él. Sonrió, salió de la cama y se fue al baño. A través de la mampara la vio en la ducha, mojada y enjabonándose. Solo hizo falta que Candice arqueara una ceja y se enjabonara el pecho para que Albert estuviera preparado para poseerla de nuevo.

Se metió bajo el chorro de agua y murmuró:

—Vas a matarme, mujer —la levantó contra los baldosines y la poseyó.

* * *

OOO

Candice miró hacia el patio desde la ventana y observó cómo su padre inspeccionaba el gimnasio que Albert le había construido a Avril. Los dos hombres se habían hecho muy amigos, como si compartieran algún lazo secreto. Los miró mientras ambos observaban uno de los travesaños. El padre de Albert, había fallecido dos años antes, y por eso Albert había acompañado a su hermana pequeña hasta el altar el día de su boda. Candice sabía que era un hombre tranquilo y maravilloso y sospechaba que Albert lo había heredado de él.

—No sabes qué hacer contigo misma, ¿verdad, cariño? —dijo la madre de Candy.

Ella se volvió y vio que la madre de Albert y su madre compartían a Avril como si fuera un gran premio. La niña estaba en el paraíso de los abuelos.

—Vais a malcriar tanto a Avril que me tiraré de los pelos cuando no estéis aquí.

—Tenemos el privilegio de las abuelas —dijo la madre de Albert—. Tenemos derecho a divertirnos todo el rato y a no trabajar nada —Le dio una galleta a Avril—. ¿Tienes chocolate? —bromeó.

Candice se rió, y entró en la cocina. La madre de Albert era encantadora. Todo era… perfecto. Pero le parecía extraño tener a Albert en casa, que sus cosas estuvieran en el baño. Sin embargo, despertarse a su lado, cenar frente a él y quedarse hablando hasta altas horas de la noche era muy reconfortante. A Avril le encantaba que su padre estuviera cerca, y Candice temía que llegara el momento en el que Albert se marchara para servir a la patria.

La madre de Albert entró en la cocina con una bandeja llena de platos con los restos de la barbacoa.

—Ya lo hago yo — Y ella comenzó a meterlos en el lavavajillas—. ¿Cómo lo llevas, cariño?

—Bien. En realidad, estupendamente.-comentó Candice.

—Pareces asombrada.

—No esperaba que fuera tan fácil.

—No fue fácil llegar a este punto, ;verdad?

—No, señora.

—Sabía que había algo entre vosotros en la boda de Rosemary —cuando Candice la miró, su suegra arqueó las cejas. Candice se rió y enseguida supo de dónde había sacado Albert su encanto—. No sabía qué era, pero cuando Albert me llamó para decirme que era papá, supe que eras tú.

—Me alegro de que des tu aprobación.

—Sé por lo que estás pasando. A veces funciona y eso nos asusta. Esperamos que se nos rompa el otro zapato, o que se caiga el tejado. Pero a veces tenemos más que un poco de suerte.

Candice preparó una cafetera.

—Albert es un buen hombre. Estamos casados y somos amigos.

—¿Amigos? ¿Tal y como os miráis el uno al otro? ¿Y compartís la cama, no? No podéis mantener las manos alejadas del otro, aunque sabemos que habéis hecho un gran esfuerzo. No quiero ni veros cuando nos vayamos todos de aquí —Candice se sonrojó—. He visto cómo te mira Albert —dijo su suegra entre risas—. Está ebrio de amor.

—Oh, no creo —dijo Candy.

La madre de Albert se cruzó de brazos.

—Conozco a mi hijo. Sé qué motivos tenía para casarse contigo, y quizá hayáis hecho un trato, pero puedo verlo en su mirada. Puede que sea agente secreto y aparente ser duro y distante, pero se derrite cuando te mira. Así que continúa diciéndote que es solo por el bien de mi nieta si esto te ayuda a aceptarlo. Pero yo lo sé bien —Su suegra se acercó a ella—. Te quiere, con locura.

Candice cerró el lavavajillas y lo puso en marcha. Su suegra salió de la cocina mientras Candice miraba a Albert desde la ventana. ¿La amaba? Él le había dicho que no podía ofrecerle amor. Candice se preguntaba qué clase de tonta era para creer las fantasías románticas de la madre de Albert quien deseaba que fueran felices y estuvieran enamorados, pero no era así. El matrimonio no hacía que la pareja fuera feliz para siempre, y menos cuando se habían casado por otros motivos y no por amor.

Y si él la amaba, ¿qué? ¿Podía confiar en él? Al fin y al cabo, sus anteriores prometidos le habían dicho lo mismo, y terminaron mal. Pero recordó que Albert no se lo había dicho, y admitió que con él las cosas eran diferentes. Nunca había deseado estar con un hombre veinticuatro horas al día hasta que conoció a Albert.

Lo miró una vez más. Estaba muy atractivo y la camiseta negra le combinaba con su cabello rubio.

Su suegra pasó junto a ella y le dijo con una sonrisa:

—¿Lo ves? Ya te lo había dicho.

* * *

Albert quería que Candice estuviera en su cama, quería estar cerca de su hija y que su nombre apareciera en el certificado de nacimiento de Avril. Había ido a cambiarlo el mismo día que regresaron de la luna de miel. Ya había conseguido lo que quería. ¿Se marcharía? Candice no iba a engañarse a sí misma, ni a vivir en un mundo de fantasía, creyéndose que él la amaba. Podría volverse loca solo con pensar en ello.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué deseaba su amor?

El era amable y considerado. No tenía muchas cosas que a Candice no le gustaran.

«Lo adoras», le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

Así era. Se había enamorado de Albert, pero había una parte de su ser que se negaba a aceptarlo. Como si pudieran engañarla y traicionarla de nuevo.

OOO

* * *

**Por el Sendero de la Vida...**

¿Me amas...? Entonces toma mi mano y agárrala fuerte  
porque vamos a recorrer el sendero de la vida,  
superar sus obstáculos, tomar sus atajos,  
disfrutar de sus maravillas,  
ayudar a otros a encontrar su propio camino,  
vencer nuestros miedos y  
esforzarnos por ser mejores cada día...

Y al final, podremos decir:  
¡LO HICIMOS JUNTOS, MI AMOR...!

(Anónimo)

* * *

Agradecimiento especiales a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo constante a cada una de mis historias.

Menciones a mis brujitas del Aquelarre CBA, a los grupos: "Historias de Albert y Candy" , Personajes Candy Candy,ALSS, LPA y Clan Alba Highland's Andrew.

* * *

**Saludos y agradecimientos por sus reviews a :**

Lu de Andrew

Que Viva Candy

Mayra Exitosa

Nadia M Andrew

GRANDCHESTER LUCY

Mariel

Friditas

MGA Andrew

Faby Andley

Patty A

Patty Castillo

Laila

Josie

Paloma

Elisa

Rose de Grandchester

Sonadora

Marisol

Chicuelita

Liovana

Lady Susi

MiluxD

Saori

Carolina Azul

Zafiro Azul

Angdl

Luissid

Iris Adriana

Litzy

Kira Anima

* * *

_Hermosas cada review me los llevo en el corazón... Gracias a cada una de ustesdes. Espero postear pronto._

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	11. La Gran Familia

**La Llave de tu corazón**

**Capítulo Diez: La Gran Familia**

En los días siguientes la pasión seguía desbordando su relación.

Candy se había rendido silenciosa y fisicamente a los encantos de su marido así que decidió darle una sorpresa aquella mañana.

Albert frunció el ceño al ver una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y con un lazo. Estaba claro que era para él, ya que en la tarjeta ponía su nombre. Llamó a Candy, y dejó las llaves sobre la mesa.

—Sss, está dormida —dijo Candice al acercarse por el pasillo.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Un regalo para mí, pero ¿por qué?

—Ábrelo y descúbrelo, tonto.

Albert la miró y esbozó una sonrisa. Rompió el papel y sacó una caja de herramientas.

—Esta sí que es buena.

—Mira dentro.

Abrió la caja y vio que estaba llena de herramientas: cinta métrica, un nivel, un martillo, destornilladores, una sierra de calar y un taladro.

—Dijiste que las tuyas estaban en el almacén, así que pensé que te gustaría tener un juego aquí.

—Gracias.

—Parece que no te ha hecho ilusión.

—Sí, cariño. Es todo un detalle, pero… —dudó un instante y Candice sintió que su corazón se encogía un poco.

—¿Pero?

—Llevaré mis cosas con nosotros. Cuando Avril y tú vengáis conmigo a Lima. No me quedaré en esta zona. Aquí no hay equipo de las fuerzas especiales.

—Eso ya lo sabía.

—Ahora es a ti a quien parece que no le hace ilusión.

—He intentado no pensar en ello —Candice no quería que Albert se marchara, cada vez estaban más unidos y quería pasar más tiempo con él antes de que se alejara.

—No pensarías que iba a regresar al trabajo y aparecer aquí cuando tuviera permiso, ¿verdad?

—Nunca pensé eso, teniente Ardley—sonrió ella.

—¿Estás preparada para mudarte?

—¿Mentalmente? No —lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Es necesario irse en estos momentos? Has estado fuera mucho tiempo.

—¿Vas a echarme?

—No —dijo ella—, por supuesto que no, pero puedo arreglármelas sola.

—Oh, de eso no me cabe duda. He tenido que luchar para entrar en tu vida.

—Ahora no tienes ese problema, ¿verdad?

Él se acercó y la agarró por la cintura.

—Tengo que ir allá donde me destinen y, en estos momentos, es a Lima. Es un sitio agradable, y allí podrás conocer a las esposas de otros miembros del equipo.

—Me gustaría conocer a las esposas de tus amigos.

—No estás preparada para comprometerte tanto, ¿no?

—No, no es eso. He aceptado el reto y en esto del matrimonio estamos juntos —dijo ella y lo atrajo hacia sí. No le gustaba la expresión de dolor que Albert tenía en el rostro—. Estoy dispuesta a mudarme. Somos marido y mujer. Es más, será una aventura —dijo ella—. Una ciudad nueva y un vecindario nuevo. Cambiar de sitio hará que Avril sea una persona polifacética.

—Y a veces, que pierda las amigas que ha hecho. Igual que tú.

—Soy adulta, y actúas como si no hubiera pensado en ello, Albert. Lo he hecho —suspiró—. No quiero temer por ti.

—Soy bueno en mi trabajo.

—Lo sé.-dijo ella poniendo el rostro de preocupación.

—Eh —le sujetó la barbilla—. No pienses en eso ahora. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a planear la nueva vida? Podías buscar alguna casa en Internet, y cosas sobre la zona. Porque no quiero que mi esposa y mi hija estén tan lejos de mí. Me volvería loco.

—Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. La idea de dejarlas dentro de un par de semanas me aterra.

—¿Por qué?- quisó saber Candy extrañada.

—Porque estoy consiguiendo que confíes en mí, y temo que si desaparezco, retrocedamos —tenía miedo de marcharse y de que todo lo que había entre ellos se destrozara. Quería demostrarle a Candice que era la dueña de su corazón, y no tenía muchas maneras de convencerla de que no iba a romperle el suyo.

—Eso no va a suceder.

—¿Estás segura?

—Lo que sé en estos momentos, Albert, es que lo que siento por ti es más de lo que esperaba sentir, y justo lo que quería —él sonrió, pero ella se puso muy seria—. Solo te pido que no me mientas. No creo que pudiera soportarlo.

La culpabilidad se apoderó de Albert. Todavía no le había dicho que era hijo ilegítimo, el verdadero motivo por el que había insistido tanto en el matrimonio. Y en esos momentos, no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Sabía que debía decírselo, porque si no, nunca lo perdonaría.

* * *

OOO

Candice siguió las instrucciones de las notas que Albert le había dejado. Sacó el vaso de vino de la nevera y dio un sorbo mientras se dirigía al baño. En la nota ponía que Avril estaba con él, y que compraría comida china después de pasar por el supermercado.

Al llegar al baño, se quedó sin aliento, y sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Salía vapor de la bañera, que estaba llena de espuma y rodeada de velas. Olía a romero y a lavanda y, al inhalar el aroma, los malos momentos del día de los que tanto se había quejado se desvanecieron de su cabeza. Dejó el vaso de vino, se recogió el pelo y se desnudó. Se metió en el agua, cerró los ojos y permitió que sus músculos se relajaran. «Esto es el paraíso», pensó.

Albert dejó las bolsas de comida china sobre la mesa. Avril estaba dormida en sus brazos. Le cambió el pañal, contento de haberla bañado antes y sintiéndose mal por haberla obligado a mantenerse despierta mientras él compraba. Pero tenía planes con su madre.

Metió a Avril en la cuna y la besó. La niña sonrió entre sueños y, al verla, Albert sintió que se le partía el corazón. Cerró la puerta de la habitación. Había encendido el intercomunicador y lo llevaba en el bolsillo. Sabía dónde estaba Candy, y mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, oyó el sonido del agua en la bañera. No pudo resistir la tentación y se detuvo, abriendo un poco la puerta.

Candice llevaba el pelo recogido y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de espuma. Las velas estaban encendidas y había vapor en el ambiente. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Hay corriente —susurró ella.

—¿Sabes lo que me pasa cuando te veo así?

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Me hago una idea. Eres un encanto, Albert —agarró el vaso de vino y le dio un sorbo—. Es justo lo que necesitaba.

—Después del mal día que dices que has tenido, suponía que un poco de relax te haría dormir mejor.

—¿Lo único que tenías en mente era dormir?

—Por supuesto —dijo con mirada inocente.

—Mentiroso. ¿Quieres desnudarte y meterte conmigo?

Él sonrió. Entró en el baño y dejó el intercomunicador en el lavabo. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la bañera. Candice pensó que era la primera vez que se bañaba con un hombre y se percató de que nunca había compartido su vida de verdad.

Le ofreció un poco de vino, pero Albert lo rechazó. Se reclinó y se quedó mirándola. Ella le acarició la pierna con el pie y Albert sintió cómo se iba excitando a medida que llegaba más arriba.

—¿Estás incitándome a jugar? —preguntó él.

—Hablar es fácil, piloto.

Albert se inclinó hacia delante y acarició los muslos de Candice con las manos, después el vientre y finalmente los pechos. Candice quería sentir sus caricias y sus besos desde que salió del trabajo, y cuando vio que le había preparado el baño, supo que era una mujer con suerte. Albert le besó los pechos y jugueteó con la lengua sobre sus pezones. Ella sintió que el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y creyó que no podría resistirse.

—¿Sabes qué? Hay cosas de mi entrenamiento que a veces resultan útiles.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

—Puedo aguantar la respiración durante dos minutos.

—¿De veras?

Segundos más tarde, Albert metió la cabeza bajo el agua para acariciar a Candy.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Oh, cielos! —exclamó ella mientras experimentaba un gran placer.

Él la agarró por las caderas para que no se moviera mientras la torturaba, y Candice se asió al borde de la bañera para soportar el intenso placer que él le proporcionaba al acariciarla. Le temblaban las piernas, pero Albert no la soltó hasta que no vio que trataba de contener el orgasmo.

—Albert… Albert!

El se incorporó, sonriendo. Ella se sentó en su regazo.

—Ven. Voy a… voy a…

—Lo sé. Misión cumplida —dijo él, y la penetró.

Ella gimió y se agarró a sus hombros. Lo besó en la boca con tanta pasión que él creyó que iba a devorarlo. Se movió para adentrarlo más en su cuerpo y el agua se desbordó de la bañera, apagando las velas. Le sujetó la cara mientras sentía que el fuego se extendía por su cuerpo al llegar al clímax. Albert salió de su cuerpo para volver a entrar, con más fuerza. Ella se arqueó y ambos comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo hasta que se derrumbaron el uno sobre el otro. Albert suspiró y se apoyó en la bañera.

—Soy un hombre satisfecho.

—Ah, sí. ¿Puedo unirme al club?

—¿Estás satisfecha, Candy?

—Sí —se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

—Sé que va a parecerte una estupidez, pero ¿es por el sexo?- murmuró él.

—Lo dices en broma ¿verdad? —al ver la expresión de su rostro dejó de sonreír—. Oh, cariño —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. No, no es eso. Es una ventaja, pero si eso fuera todo, ¿por qué crees que me pondría tan triste si te marcharas durante no sé cuánto tiempo? —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Soy tu esposa, Albert. Para lo bueno y para lo malo. Contigo aquí o sin ti, soy tu esposa —hablaba, pero no era capaz de transmitir sus sentimientos más profundos—. Si la Fuerza Aérea te traslada, iré contigo. Iremos contigo. Siempre a tu lado —lo besó con delicadeza—. No puedo creer que me hayas preguntado eso.

—Así es como empezamos, y fuiste tú quien insistió en que el hecho de que tuviéramos buenas relaciones sexuales no significaba que tuviéramos que pasar juntos el resto de la vida.- replicó él.

—Eso fue antes de que te conociera bien. Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, ¿no?

—¿Vivir juntos el resto de nuestras vidas?...Oh, sí.

—Eres el hombre más caballeroso que he conocido nunca, y eso se contradice con tu profesión.

—Tú me has hecho así, preciosa.

—Si acaso, Avril te ha hecho así.

—Sí. Ella es muy especial.-convino él.

—Igual que su padre —dijo ella y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. Es todo un caballero. El caballero Gwalchavad. A lo mejor has oído hablar de él.

Albert se rió para sus adentros. Estando con Candice nunca tendría que preocuparse de su ego. Se sentía como un rey entre sus brazos. Se sentía querido y deseado. Y sabía que se había enamorado de ella.

Y estaba preocupado porque no le había dicho que era hijo ilegítimo, y creía que esa pequeña mentira podría separarlos y destruir la confianza que ella tenía en él.

* * *

OOO

Fabiana Lopez era una mujer de Cajamarca, rubia y alta, que estaba casada con un comandante de la Fuerza aérea. Ella era una enfermera civil y la directora de la Asociación Aérea de Lima , un trabajo que, combinado con el de esposa y enfermera, le parecía demasiado a Candy. Fabiana había estado hablando un rato, pero en esos momentos se había puesto a jugar con Avril.

Al lado de Fabiana estaba Lu Morales, la directora del equipo "LAS PALMAS", quien estaba casada con un sargento de las fuerzas especiales. Mientras que su hijo, Carlos, estaba divirtiéndose en el gimnasio del patio, el marido de Lu, Oliver, estaba con Albert y Romeo, el marido de Fabiana , junto a la barbacoa. María, una mujer que parecía tener respuesta para todas las preguntas, estaba sentada al lado de Candy. Era una militar retirada, y se encargaba del grupo Programa de Voluntariados Aéreo que trabajaba en dos bases de la zona. Las mujeres eran una buena fuente de información, pero después de diez minutos escuchando abreviaturas y acrónimos, a Candice le daba vueltas la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, veamos, CB significa «Cambio de base», y CP, «Cambio Público» dijo Candy.

—Así es —dijo Maria.

—PM significa «Policía Militar», BMR significa «Bienestar Moral y Recreación», y eso incluye guarderías, gimnasios, tiendas, teatros. ¿Y qué es OGT?

—«Oficina de Gestión de Tráfico». Son los supervisores de la intendencia, los transportistas de mercancías. Es la gente que te organiza la mudanza.

—¿Lo hacen todo?

—No. Una tiene que rellenar mil papeles, pero ellos hacen cosas estupendas como ir a controlar a los de la mudanza. Y actúan si rompen algo o empaquetan mal alguna cosa.

—Y a veces, una tiene que hacerlo todo sola si su marido está fuera del país —dijo María—. Mi marido está destinado en estos momentos.

—Yo puedo arreglármelas sola.

—Bien, porque con el trabajo de Albert seguro que tienes que hacer cosas sola más de una vez.

Candice estaba aprendiendo más en una sola tarde de lo que creía que podría aprender en un año. Las mujeres le habían llevado manuales y libros sobre cómo ser la esposa de un oficial, de protocolo, y cambio de tareas. «Voy a estar leyendo toda una semana», pensó ella.

—Eh, Ardley, ¿necesitas que un militar te enseñe cómo cocinar un filete? —gritó Lu.

—La Fuerza aérea puede hacerlo —dijo Albert—. Además, tenemos uno, pero no sé muy bien si sirve de algo.

—Estoy para recordarte que hay que darle la vuelta al filete —dijo el marido de Lu.

Fabiana pidió permiso a Candice para darle una galleta a Avril.

—Pregunta y te enterarás —le dijo María a Candy—. Si Fabiana o yo no sabemos la respuesta, te diremos quién puede saberla.

—Y ven a "LAS PALMAS" —dijo Lu —. Te enseñan cómo ser la esposa de un militar. A veces, los miembros del servicio creen que no debemos saber nada o que lo sabemos todo después de tomar un café o de charlar en el economato.

—La cosa es que Albert es agente secreto, y eso significa que las esposas no pueden enterarse de nada —dijo Fabiana—. Los mandan a misiones secretas, así que no esperes que te cuente dónde ha estado ni que ha hecho. Pasa lo mismo con los de Las fuerzas especiales.

—Y se pasan años discutiendo sobre quién es más hombre —dijo Lu—. Yo nunca meto baza.

—Advertida »dijo Candice con una sonrisa.

—Cuando están de servicio, hay una cadena de información. Como yo soy del grupo de Voluntariado, recibo información directa del coronel y del sargento. Mi trabajo es mantener informada a las esposas y acallar los malos rumores —dijo María.

—Yo también —dijo Fabiana.

—¿Y cómo superáis el miedo? —preguntó Candy.

—No lo hacemos —dijo Lu—. Vivimos con él. Nuestro trabajo es asegurarnos de que cuando nuestros hombres se van a la batalla no se preocuparán por la casa ni por la familia. Tienen que saber que estaremos bien. Se aprende a lidiar con todo y con eficiencia militar.

Candice se rió.

—Siempre que pueda llamaros, estaré contenta.

—Bien —dijeron todas casi al unísono, y recogieron los manuales.

—Oliver conoce a Albert desde la academia —dijo Fabiana—. Y sé que Romeo y Albert han trabajado juntos, pero ninguno te dirá en qué. ¿Y cómo conociste a Albert?

—Su hermana es mi mejor amiga. Había oído hablar mucho de él, pero no lo conocí hasta dos semanas antes de la boda de Rosemary.-se explicó Candy.

—Debió de ser horrible enterarte de que estabas embarazada cuando no podías contactar con él.

Candice había sido sincera con las mujeres desde el momento en que Albert les dijo a sus amigos que estaba casado y que tenía una hija.

—No fue fácil, pero me las arreglé bien.

—La auténtica mujer de un oficial —dijo Lu—. Mi marido tampoco estuvo cerca durante uno de mis embarazos. Se marchó cuando no se me notaba y regresó tres días después de que naciera nuestro segundo hijo. No es que yo tuviera muchas ganas de retozar, si entiendes lo que te quiero decir.

Candice sonrió y pensó cómo habían sobrevivido tan bien. Quería llegar a formar parte de ese grupo de mujeres. Eran fuertes, desenvueltas y desprendidas. Miró a Albert y la idea de tener más niños rondó por su cabeza. Había estado tomando la píldora desde que nació Avril, pero la idea de tener otro hijo no la asustaba tanto como creía. Podía compartir el peso de la familia.

—Oh, recuerdo esa mirada —dijo Fabiana al ver que Candice no apartaba la vista de Albert.

El también la miraba lleno de deseo.

—Aprovecha ahora que puedes, cariño —dijo Lu—. Tenemos que hacer que dure para sobrevivir a la llegada de los malos tiempos.

Candice se puso en pie y se acercó a Albert. Los otros hombres se retiraron un poco, y Candice abrazó a Albert y lo besó.

El grupo comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir.

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó Albert entre risas.

—Gracias por haberlas invitado —susurró ella.

—Pensé que presentarte a las mujeres sería mejor que contártelo yo todo.

—Así es —dijo ella sin soltarlo—. Ahora —dijo mirando a los hombres—, quiero saber por qué los agentes secretos forman parte de la Fuerza Aérea.

—Necesitamos que alguien nos lleve a la guerra —contestó Romeo.

Candice soltó una carcajada.

Pensó que quizá sentiría miedo por Albert, pero que ella estaría bien cuidada… Su familia acababa de ampliarse.

OOO

* * *

Capítulo dedicado en tu día mi querida Lu:

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Querida Amiga Mía!**

Es tu cumpleaños y yo quisiera obsequiarte algo muy especial.  
Un regalo que no lo borre el paso del tiempo, ni pierda su valor con los años.  
Tú mereces que se sucedan las mejores cosas…  
Un cielo infinito de estrellas, una armonía de sonrisas sinceras y verdaderas,  
una constelación de "te quiero" imperecederos.  
Una mañana soleada que ilumine tu día llenándolo de energía y cosas bellas.

Es que los seres humanos como tú, dejan estampada sus huellas en el corazón de quienes tienen el privilegio de conocerlos y ya nunca los podemos olvidar, porque hacen que nuestra vida sea mejor. Mi vida es más grata porque tú existes y me brindas tu amistad, alegría y apoyo.

Deseo para ti la ternura de aquellos a quienes amas.  
La realización de todos tus buenos proyectos y un aprendizaje continuo.  
Te deseo la dicha de los recuerdos intactos de momentos hermosos que cuántas veces deseaste que fueran eternos. Que nunca pierdas esa sensibilidad innata que te caracteriza y que sigan fluyendo las palabras que escondes en tu ser y traspasas, convirtiéndolos en bello arte, en hermosa poesía.

Te quiero mucho amiga mía, nunca lo olvides, porque traes consuelo y alegría. Por cada palabra emitida cuando lo necesitaba y por cada silencio en el que me habló más tu alma que tus palabras. Por que me has aceptado a pesar de mis defectos y me has apoyado e instado a lograr mis proyectos.  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños** Lu de Andrew**, qué Dios te bendiga! Que conserve tu corazón intacto de toda maldad y avaricia.

Autor: B. Avilés

* * *

**NOTA (*) **

**(1) Cajamarca, Lima** : Ciudades del sur de América ubicadas en el país de Perú.

**(2)****"Las Palmas"** .- Base aérea restringida solo para uso de los militares,pilotos y familiares directos ( esposa e hijos) que se encuentra ubicada en la Ciudad de Lima, capital del Perú.

* * *

_Agradecimiento especiales a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo constante a cada una de mis historias._

_Menciones a mis brujitas del Aquelarre CBA, a los grupos: "Historias de Albert y Candy" , Personajes Candy Candy,ALSS, LPA y Clan Alba Highland's Andrew._

* * *

_**Saludos y agradecimientos por sus reviews a :**_

_**Lu de Andrew**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_

**Nadia M Andrew**

**Mariel**

**GRANDCHESTER LUCY**

**Friditas**

**MiluxD**

**Faby Andley**

**Patty A**

**Patty Castillo**

**Laila**

**Josie**

**Paloma**

**Elisa**

**Rose de Grandchester**

**Soadora**

**Marisol**

**Chicuelita**

**Liovana**

**Lady Susi**

**Karina**

**Saori**

**Carolina Azul**

**Zafiro Azul**

**Nicole**

**Saori La Diosa**

**Iris Adriana**

**Luissid**

* * *

_Hermosas cada review me los llevo en el corazón. Nos estamos acercando a la recta final de la historia. Espero sea de su agrado.  
Gracias mi querida Lectora anónima por tu compañía silenciosa. Dios las Bendiga. Gracias a cada una de ustedes._

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	12. El Amor lo puede todo

**La Llave de tu corazón**

**Capítulo Once****: **El Amor Todo lo Puede.****

Era oficial. Tenía una carné que la acreditaba, pegatinas en el coche, e incluso podía hablar utilizando acrónimos y abreviaturas relacionadas con la fuerza aérea y conocía sus significados. En el fondo de su corazón Candice creía que estaba hecha para aquello.

Albert le había enseñado la base de la zona, aunque eran las instalaciones de los militares, pero quería que fuera sintiendo el ambiente y se acostumbrara a pasar junto a guardas armados, controles de seguridad y conociera la zona restringida. El contestó pacientemente a sus preguntas, y ella se sentía cada vez más emocionada por el cambio. La vida con Albert iba a ser una aventura.

—Tienen que dejar de sonreí —dijo Rosemary—. La gente va a empezar a rumorear.

Candice miró a Rosemary y sonrió, Avril estaba en la cama, Albert se había marchado a ayudar al marido de Fabiana a colocar una valla para perros, y ella y Rosemary habían pasado una hora hablando mientras tomaban un café.

—Te paras en mitad de una conversación para sonreír —dijo Rosemary.

—Sí, ¿Y?

—Cielos, hablas como Albert —dijo Rosemary entre risas.

Candice frunció el ceño.

—No deja de hablar de vuestra relación, del futuro, y pone la misma cara que tú.

—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

—Estás enamorada de mi hermano, ¿verdad? A pesar del motivo que te ha hecho llegar hasta aquí, te has enamorado de él.

—Sí —admitió Candy.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque otras veces pensé que estaba enamorada y me salió mal.

—Albert te ama.

Candice miró a otro lado y pensó que no debía haber dicho nada. Rosemary era igual de cabezota que Albert.

—Estás condicionada por él.

—No, en serio. Sé que está enamorado de ti.

—¿Lo ha dicho él?

—No, pero se le ve en la cara. Las hermanas también notamos cuando son culpables.

—Ah, sí ¿y cómo?

—No intentes cambiar de tema. Tienes miedo.

—Claro que sí. Estamos casados… y es para toda la vida.

—Así que ¿crees que vas a pasar unos treinta años de matrimonio y no le vas a decir esas palabras?

—No —Candice miró la taza de café—. No se casó conmigo porque quería, Rosemary, y me cuesta creer lo que dices que siente. Ha hecho lo que le parecía que debía hacer.

—Oh, Candy. Te amaría aunque Avril no estuviera.

—Se cansó conmigo por ella.

—¿Y cómo crees que se siente él, casándose con una mujer que hizo todo lo posible para no decir: sí quiero? Podía haberse casado y haber regresado al trabajo. O no volver a aparecer nunca.

—Lo sé.

—No confías en él.

—Confío en Albert. Pero los sentimientos son otro tema. Era muy insistente con lo del matrimonio, como si fuera la única solución.

—Para Albert lo era.

Candice se fijó en que la expresión de Rosemary era de tristeza.

—Albert es honrado, y para él significa mucho que su hija lleve su nombre.

—Era algo más que eso.

—Eso es por lo de su padre —dijo Rosemary al cabo de un minuto.

Candice frunció el ceño.

—Quería a su padre. Habla de Richard todo el tiempo.

—Richard era mi padre, no el de Albert.

—No lo entiendo.

—Es porque yo era ilegítimo —contestaron desde la puerta, y Candice se volvió para mirar a Albert que, en esos momentos, entraba a la cocina desde el garaje.

Él dejó la caja de herramientas nueva en el suelo.

Rosemary se levantó a preparar una taza de café. Albert le guiñó el ojo, para decirle que no había dicho nada que no debiera.

—Rosemary y yo tenemos la misma madre, pero no el mismo padre —le dijo a Candy—. Mi padre abandonó a mi madre cuando se quedó embarazada. Así que me crió sola hasta que conoció a Richard.

Rosemary agarró su bolso, dijo que el café estaba en el fuego, y salió de la cocina en silencio.

Candice asintió. No podía dejar de mirar a su marido.

—¿Ves, Candy?, yo sé lo que es que te llamen bastardo a la cara.- comentó Albert.

Candy sintió un dolor profundo en su corazón.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—No querías casarte conmigo, y suponía que pensarías que mi ilegitimidad no era motivo suficiente para casarte conmigo.

—Tu linaje no me importa, Albert.

—Cuando mi madre se enamoró de Richard, yo era un niño feliz. Me trataba como si fuera suyo y me adoptó, así que me dio su apellido. Era el mejor padre del mundo. Después me dieron una hermana para que jugara con ella.

Candice sabía que aquello significaba mucho para Albert.

—Durante unos años viví con el estigma, y no fue agradable. Hasta que Richard lo cambió todo. Recuerdo que me insultaban con todo tipo de nombres, pero lo que más me molestaba eran las miradas de los adultos —se acercó a ella, la agarró por los hombros y la miró a los ojos—. Avril no tendrá a nadie más que a nosotros, y no podría soportar que todo el mundo pensara que su padre no tuvo agallas para casarse con su madre. O que no se preocupaba por ella.

—Ya veo —dijo Candice con voz temblorosa.

Él le sujetó la barbilla, y al ver lágrimas en sus ojos dijo:

—Oh, cariño, no quería ocultarte esto tanto tiempo.

—Pero lo has hecho, cuando yo siempre he sido sincera contigo.

—¿Lo has sido?

—Por supuesto que sí. Te he dicho cómo me sentía.

—Sí, me has contado todo menos lo que siente tu corazón.

Candice se volvió y dijo:

—¿Y qué has dicho tú, Albert, aparte de lo mismo una y otra vez… «quiero casarme por el bien de la niña»? He llegado a sentir celos de mi hija porque ha ganado primero tu corazón.

—Candy…

Sonó el teléfono. Albert contestó y escuchó un instante. Candice se fijó en que cada vez se ponía más serio. Se despidió y colgó.

—Era Stear—le dijo—. Tengo que regresar dentro de dos días.

—¿Dos? Pero todavía te quedan algunos días de permiso.

—Ya no. Mañana por la mañana tengo que marcharme a Virginia —«Maldita sea», pensó Candy, y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Lo miró, estaba enfadada con él, y consigo misma por desconfiar de su corazón—. Tengo que hacer la maleta —dijo él al ver que seguía en silencio, y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

—Deja que te eche una mano.

—No. No tardaré mucho. Viajo con poca cosa.

Candice oyó que daba un portazo y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

—Albert —lo llamó, y lo siguió hasta el dormitorio—. Para —él se quedó quieto, con la ropa en la mano, y la miró con frialdad. Estaba enfadado—. No puedes marcharte así.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Esto es lo que significa estar en el ejército.

—Maldita sea, sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué me siento culpable de repente?

—Tú sabrás.

—Tú eres el que mentiste.

—No, lo único que no te dije fue que era bastardo. Estaba muy avergonzado por ello.

—Oh, cariño, no deberías estarlo. No es tu culpa.

—Ya, pero no iba a cometer el mismo error con mi hija.

—Ya, claro. Cásate con la madre y te sentirás mejor —nada más decirlo deseó no haberlo hecho.

Él la miró, y sus ojos azules expresaban dolor.

—Sabes que no es cierto.

—Lo siento, lo sé, pero…

Avril comenzó a llorar y cuando Candice se disponía a ir por ella, Albert la adelantó y dijo que iría él.

Minutos más tarde sonó el teléfono otra vez. Ella contestó y después fue a la habitación de la niña, donde estaba Albert con Avril en brazos.

—Es Stear otra vez.

Albert agarró el inalámbrico.

—Sí, de acuerdo, vale —dijo, y miró el reloj—. No, estaré allí —colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a Candy—. Un avión de los marines sale con destino a Virginia, y tienen sitio para mí.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Me voy hoy. A medianoche.

Candice suspiró y asintió. Los dos días se habían convertido en unas pocas horas.

Ya se lo habían advertido. ¿Qué le había dicho María? Que su trabajo era ser fuerte para que él no se preocupara. Tragó saliva y, cuando él susurró su nombre, lo miró.

—Ven aquí —dijo él, y ella corrió a sus brazos.

Avril se acurrucó contra el pecho de su padre y agarró un mechón de la melena de su madre.

Albert besó a Candice en la sien. No quería marcharse. No en esos momentos.

* * *

OOO

Candice cocinó como si pensara que Albert no volvería a comer jamás. El se quedó asombrado, pero no tuvo el valor de decir que no tenía hambre… al menos, no hambre de comida. Pero la cena hizo que se disipara la tensión que se había creado entre ellos, y él odiaba pensar que ella se sentía dolida. Ella no estaba sola en su dolor y, cuando acostó a Avril, Albert tuvo que enfrentarse al adiós que no quería decir, aunque sabía que la niña no lo echaría tanto de menos porque era muy pequeña. Recogió su uniforme y miró el reloj. Se sentía como si estuvieran a punto de ejecutarlo si no confesaba. Y su salvación estaba en Candy.

Entró en el dormitorio y, al verlo, Candice se acercó a él, lo abrazó y lo besó de manera apasionada.

En muy pocos segundos, sus ropas estaban desperdigadas por el suelo y sus cuerpos desnudos, deseosos de sentir el calor del otro.

Candice no quería que se marchara. Sabía que podía ser la última vez que lo tocara.

Y Albert lo sabía. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Tenían un par de horas, no más. Y ambos se preguntaban si sería la última vez que estarían juntos.

Candice se entregó a él con cada beso. El respondió como si estuviera prisionero. Lo sentía así. Estar alejado de Candice sería una tortura. Incapaz de controlarse, ni de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera demostrarle sus sentimientos, la atrajo hacia sí y se colocó encima para poseerla. Con cada movimiento observaba la expresión del rostro de Candy, veía el amor en su mirada, pero le hubiera gustado que ella hablara de ello. El la amaba tanto que cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de perderla se le rompía el corazón. Y más aún cuando pensaba que ella no era capaz de entregarle el corazón. Tenía miedo de que le hicieran daño. Igual que él. Pero Albert había corrido el riesgo y se había fiado del amor a primera vista. No había vuelta atrás.

Se acariciaron despacio y con ternura, aunque sabían que el tiempo era su enemigo. Albert la deseaba tanto que estaba decidido a no parar hasta que llegara al clímax. Permanecieron unidos con los cuerpos entrelazados durante largo rato.

Albert levantó la cabeza, besó a Candice y le susurró al oído:

—Voy a echarte mucho de menos, cariño.

Candice sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

—Oh, Albert. Odio que tengas que marcharte. Sé que no te queda más remedio, y lo acepto, pero apenas puedo soportarlo.

—Yo tampoco —la miró y le retiró el cabello mojado de la cara—. No pensaba que fuera a ser tan duro —«porque te quiero», pensó él.

—Volverás pronto. Yo me mantendré ocupada. Buscaré una casa en Lima.

Él la besó otra vez y miró el reloj.

—Tengo que ir a darme una ducha.

Ella asintió y, cuando se separó de ella para bajar de la cama, le dio la espalda para que no la viera llorar.

* * *

OOO

Rosemary había ido para quedarse con Avril mientras Albert y Candice iban hasta la pista de aterrizaje. Candice observó cómo Albert saludaba al centinela y metía el coche en el campo de aviación. Albert vestía un uniforme de color azul, y de su chaqueta colgaban varios lazos y medallas doradas. «Demasiados para alguien tan joven», pensó ella. «¿Qué habrá hecho para ganarlas? ¿Cuántas más ganará sin que yo sepa por qué?».

Albert aparcó el coche y sacó su maleta. Candice lo acompañó hasta el hangar. Albert no dijo nada, excepto el saludo que les dedicó a los militares antes de atravesar las grandes puertas.

En la pista, unos soldados estaban cargando un avión gris. Uno joven se acercó a Albert, se detuvo frente a él y lo saludó formalmente con la mano. Albert hizo lo mismo.

—Señora —le dijo a Candy, y llevó la mano hasta la gorra de camuflaje que llevaba puesta.

Candice asintió y trató de sonreír.

El cabo miró a _Albert y se fijó en el emblema que llevaba en la chaqueta y que indicaba que pertenecía a un cuerpo de élite.

—Es un honor tenerlo con nosotros, señor —señaló la maleta—. Puedo cargarla yo si desea pasar mas tiempo con su esposa, señor.

Albert asintió y le dio la bolsa. El cabo se volvió y regresó hacia el avión.

Albert miró a Candy.

—Tengo que embarcar. No me gustaría que me arrestaran por haber retrasado el vuelo.

Candice se mordió el labio para no llorar.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Este es el único momento en el que me permiten besarte en público, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, nada de muestras de afecto en público.

Albert la miró a los ojos. La besó en los labios y le dijo:

—Te amo, Candice —entonces, se volvió y se alejó.

—No se puede decir algo así y marcharse sin más, Ardley—él se detuvo pero no se volvió—. ¿Me amas de verdad?

Albert se volvió y caminó hasta ella. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó de manera apasionada.

—Sí, te amo —le retiró el cabello de la cara y la sujetó por la barbilla—. Has ocupado mi corazón desde el primer día, Candy. Por supuesto que quiero a nuestra hija, pero a ti te amé primero. A ti. Porque sigues siendo la mujer que me volvió loco el día de la boda de mi hermana. Esa es la mujer de la que me enamoré.

Candice miró la expresión de sus ojos azules y solo vio un mar en calma. La desconfianza y el miedo que sentía se desvanecieron sin más, y las palabras se escaparon de sus labios:

—Oh, Albert —susurró—. Yo también te amo.

—Ya era hora de que me lo dijeras —dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Perdona? —lo miró con desafío y él se rió.

—Sabía que me amabas. Y que estabas demasiado asustada para decírmelo.

Candy sonrió un poco avergonzada.

—Tienes razón. Tenía miedo. He sido tan feliz durante las últimas semanas que me atemorizaba el hecho de que no fuera verdad. Lo deseaba tanto que no podía confiar en algo que ya sabía. Pero no importa. El miedo te mantiene alerta —le dijo lo que él le había dicho una vez—. Nada, ni siquiera el miedo o el hecho de que estemos separados cambiará el amor que siento por ti, Albert Ardley—le sujetó la cara con las manos—. Tampoco la fecha que figure en un certificado. No importa cómo empezáramos este matrimonio, lo único que importa es cómo lo vivamos —el motor del avión se puso en marcha—. Oh, Albert.

—Te amo, Candy. Era hombre muerto desde el momento en que me llamaste «caballero **Gwalchavad**».

—Mi héroe —dijo ella, y él la besó de nuevo.

—Tengo que irme.

—Vete. Te esperaré aquí. Me quedaré de guardia, esperando que regreses a casa —Albert le acarició los labios con el dedo y le robó un beso—. Esta vez es para siempre, Albert.

Albert sintió que su corazón se desbordaba de felicidad y, desafiando las órdenes del piloto para que embarcara, agarró a Candice y la besó de nuevo. Después la soltó y se subió al avión. Una vez dentro, la miró y la vio sonreír. Con una sonrisa que iluminaba su cuerpo y gritaba: «¡te amo!».

El teniente Albert Ardley, agente secreto de la Fuerza Aérea, recordaría ese momento como él día más feliz de su vida.

Una hija inesperada le había proporcionado el amor de su vida. Lo supo desde el primer día que vio a Candice y nada le impediría demostrárselo el resto de su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Sacrificio significa tolerar lo que no deseamos... Triunfar es haber tenido la entereza para alcanzar nuestros sueños..._**

**_(Anónimo)_**

**No existe _sacrificio_ para el _triunfador_**, porque _**"triunfar es simplemente tener la entereza para alcanzar nuestros sueños**_", sea logrando una profesión, un negocio próspero, lo reconocemos como esfuerzo sostenido, por lo tanto debemos estar conscientes de que el fracasado jamás hará lo que hace un **triunfador**.

El que gana sacrificándose en hacer lo que no desea, destruyendo a los seres que ama o sometiendo su auténtica vocación en ser lo que no desea ser, **no se puede considerar un auténtico triunfador**; es un extraviado en la vida que logró tener lo que no deseaba y que inevitablemente se convertirá en un ser amargado que reprochará a la vida lo que él no fue capaz de dar.

_**Busca tu LLAMADO y conquístalo con esfuerzo, pero con alegría, porque la cima que alcanzarás, será la que esperabas.**_

* * *

_Agradecimiento especiales a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo constante a cada una de mis historias._

_Menciones a mis brujitas del Aquelarre CBA, a los grupos: "Historias de Albert y Candy" , Personajes Candy Candy,ALSS, LPA y Clan Alba Highland's Andrew._

* * *

_**Saludos y agradecimientos por sus reviews a :**_

_**Lu de Andrew **_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_

**Nadia M Andrew**

**Mariel**

**GRANDCHESTER LUCY**

**Friditas**

**MiluxD**

**Faby Andley**

**Patty A**

**Patty Castillo**

**Laila**

**Josie**

**Paloma**

**Elisa**

**Rose de Grandchester**

**Soadora**

**Marisol**

**Chicuelita**

**Liovana**

**Lady Susi**

**Karina**

**Saori**

**Carolina Azul**

**Zafiro Azul**

**Nicole**

**Saori La Diosa**

**Iris Adriana**

**Luissid**

**Lili A.**

**Litzy**

* * *

_Hermosas cada review me los llevo en el corazón. Estamos en e final de la historia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Esta historia tiene un "Epílogo" así que me verán por aquí aún.  
Gracias mi querida Lectora anónima por tu compañía silenciosa. Dios las Bendiga. Gracias a cada una de ustedes._

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	13. Epílogo

**La Llave de tu Corazón**

**Epílogo**

**_Tres años más tarde…_**

Albert entró en la cocina. Candice parecía enfadada y Avril estaba sentada en una silla lloriqueando.

Él dejó el maletín en el suelo y dijo:

—Eh... ¿qué ha pasado?

Candice se acercó a él y lo besó.

—Hola, papá —dijo Avril.

—Hola, mi princesita.

Candy se cruzó de brazos.

—Hemos tenido una pequeña diferencia de opinión. Yo consideraba que no debía estar jugando con las tijeras, y ella pensaba que podía cortarse el cabello.

Albert se fijó en que Avril tenía el cabello mucho más corto. Se agachó junto a su hija.

—¡Oh, cielos! —le acarició los mechones cortados.

—Lo siento —balbuceó la pequeña, y Albert pensó que se iba a derretir.

Candice se aclaró la garganta, y él la miró. Sabía que no debía ser un blando con su hija, aunque lo mirara con aquellos bonitos ojos azules.

Así que Candy se dirigió hacia su pequeña con voz suave pero firme.

—Quiero que pienses qué has conseguido con desobedecerme, cariño —Candice odiaba castigar a Avril—. Ve a tu habitación.

Avril se bajó de la silla y se marchó a su dormitorio.

En cuanto salió de la cocina, Candice puso una amplia sonrisa.

—Tenías que haber visto el corte de cabello que se hizo. Menos mal que Dorothy, la vecina, es peluquera. Estaba tan enfadada que he estado a punto de castigar a esa mocosa con la normativa de los militares.

Riéndose, Albert se acercó a ella.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para calmarte?

—Sí-dejó que su marido la abrazara—. Quiero chocolate y un baño con espuma.

—Eso es fácil.

La besó y se preguntó si su hija se quedaría en la habitación tal y como le habían ordenado, porque deseaba algo más. Había regresado hacía dos semanas de una pequeña misión y todavía no habían recuperado el tiempo perdido.

Se separaron y Candice se acercó a los fogones para retirar una olla de sopa. Albert la miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Podrías ir mañana, sobre las nueve, a las oficinas? —le preguntó él.

—Claro, ¿por qué?

—Me gustaría que me colocaras las hojas de roble.

Candy volteó sorprendida.

—¡Te han ascendido! ¡Oh, Albert! —Candice dejó la cuchara, saltó sobre él y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas—. ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!

Albert se rió y dijo:

—¿Es así como se comporta la esposa de un capitán?

—¿Alguna vez he sido políticamente correcta? —lo besó y lo miró a los ojos—. Es maravilloso. Además, necesitaremos el dinero.

—¿Tienes algo pensado? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

—Ahorrar para pagar la universidad de dos personas —él la miró sin más—. ¿Sabes?, para ser un capitán, eres un poco lento de reflejos.

—Estás embarazada —dijo él.

Ella sonrió.

—Si quieres tener el bebé, veré si puedo hacer algo.

—Oh, cielos —dijo él, la volteó y se sentó en una silla.

—¿Estás contento?

—¡Sí! —le llenó la cara de besos.

Iba a tener la oportunidad de verla embarazada. Aunque había visto el vídeo y las fotos del parto, no era lo mismo que estar allí con ella. La idea de hacerse instructor de los cuerpos de élite durante una temporada rondó por su cabeza.

—Quizá tengamos un niño esta vez.

Albert levantó la vista para mirar a Candy.

—No me importa.

Albert nunca dejaría de sorprenderla.

—Te Amo, Albert.

—Yo también Te Amo, preciosa —murmuró él.

Se puso en pie con ella en brazos y la llevó hasta el salón, donde se sentaron en el sofá.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pregúntame por la mañana —dijo con una sonrisa la rubia—. Lo de la promoción significa traslado ¿verdad?

Albert frunció un poco el ceño.

—Sí, me temo que sí.

—¿Adónde?

—Arequipa, quizá.

En realidad, a Candice no le importaba dónde los destinaran, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

—¿Cuándo?

—Dentro de unas semanas o de unos meses.

Ella miró a su alrededor y pensó en todo el trabajo que había invertido para decorar la casa. Suspiró y se acomodó entre los brazos de Albert. Él le acarició el vientre y metió la mano bajo la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Ella lo miró y se alegró de que esa vez pudiera pasar el embarazo cerca de Albert.

—Quiero enterarme de todo —le dijo él.

—Oh, tobillos hinchados, insomnio al amanecer… todo muy sexy.

—Para mí sí, Candy. Todo sobre ti lo es.

—Papá —su hija lo llamó desde el pasillo.

Candice arqueó las cejas.

—Sí, Avril —dijo él, con un tono de voz que recordaba que seguía un poco enfadado.

—¿Puedo salir?

Albert miró a Candy.

Ella asintió.

—Claro, cariño.

Avril apareció en el salón. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

—Ven aquí, preciosa —dijo Candy, y su hija se subió al sofá y se acurrucó entre sus padres.

Candice no le contó que iba a tener un hermanito o hermanita. Quería saborear la noticia con Albert durante algún tiempo más. Lo miró y le acarició el rostro. Él la besó, le susurró que la amaba y miró a Avril.

Mientras Albert le explicaba a Avril una lección sobre desobediencia, Candice se fijó en que la pequeña miraba a su padre con confianza y adoración.

Candice sonrió y pensó en la nueva vida que llevaba en su interior. Todo lo que amaba estaba cerca. Todo lo que le importaba. Viajarían juntos por el mundo, se enfrentarían a todo lo que la Fuerza Aérea interpusiera en su camino. Albert los llamaba su « base aérea», sus «alas», pero en realidad, ellos lo eran para Candy.

Mucho tiempo atrás Candice había admitido que se había dejado vencer por el dolor de su corazón y la desconfianza. Después, había aparecido Albert y el futuro de Candice había comenzado con un hombre vestido de uniforme y de mirada enternecedora.

Sin duda, el caballero Gwalchavad había acudido a su rescate aquella noche y le había robado el corazón.

**FIN**

* * *

**_ALGO PARA MEDITAR_**

La felicidad no está ni en el pasado ni en el futuro, es hoy.  
La cosa más fácil, equivocarse.  
El obstáculo más grande, el miedo.  
El error mayor, abandonarse.  
La raíz de todos los males, el egoísmo.  
La distracción más bella, el trabajo.  
La peor derrota, el desaliento.

Los mejores profesores, los niños.  
La primer necesidad, comunicarse.  
Lo que nos hace más feliz, ser útiles a los demás.  
El misterio más grande, la muerte.  
El peor defecto, el malhumor.  
La persona más peligrosa, la mentirosa.  
La mayor satisfacción, el deber cumplido.

El sentimiento más ruin, el rencor.  
El mejor remedio, el optimismo.  
El regalo más bello, el perdón.  
El resguardo más eficaz, la sonrisa.  
Lo imprescindible, el hogar.

La ruta mas rápida, el camino correcto.  
La sensación más grata, la paz interior.  
La fuerza más potente del mundo, la fe.  
Las personas más necesarias, los padres.  
La cosa más bella de todas, el amor.

* * *

Preciosas, hemos llegado al final de otra historia. Espero les haya agradado. En lo personal estoy agradecida que me hayan permitido llegar a cada una de ustedes. Pronto me embarcaré en una nueva historia pero con diferente perspectiva y costumbres. Soy una romántica empedernida y adoro a mi príncipe William Albert Andrew jejeje, sin embargo, he pensado en una serie de historias que involucren como protagonistas a los otros personajes del candy mundo. Ha sido un placer compartir con ustedes gratos momentos.

* * *

Menciones especiales a mis queridas amigas que a lo largo de esta travesía han estado dandome animo y lanzandome porras:

**Lu de Andrew**.- Manis de mi corazón. Muchas veces te he mencionado que sería de mi sin tu apoyo. Eres mi dosis de calma y madurez. Eres mi soporte, mi roca, mi hermana. Gracias por estar conmigo siempre. Eres muy especial para mi. Te quiero mucho.

**Elisa Araujo**.- Eres la princesa que atesoras cada una de mis locuras. Gracias por ser tú y ser tan leal. Gracias por apoyarme Te quiero. Besos.

**MiluxD**.- Sis, gracias cariño por tu apoyo incondicional. No te me pierdas mucho. Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo, pa' lo que sea. Besos.

**Nadia M Andrew**.- ¿Sabes? Te extraño un montón. Gracias mil, por brindarme tu amistad sincera. Y gracias también por brindarme otra perspectiva de la vida. Un enorme abrazo. Te quiero.

**Chicuelita**.- Awww.. Mi pedacito de cielo... Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido. Gracias por ese enorme corazón de oro y que con tanto cariño me das tu amistad. Bendiciones preciosa.

**Que Viva Candy.- **Holis, como que las vacaciones ya están muy largas cariño jajaja. No te me desaparezcas. Gracias por ayudarme a no perderme en Candymundo y por tus opiniones sinceras. Un enorme abrazo.

* * *

_Agradecimiento a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo constante a cada una de mis historias._

_Menciones a mis brujitas del Aquelarre CBA, a los grupos: "Historias de Albert y Candy" , Personajes Candy Candy,ALSS, LPA y Clan Alba Highland's Andrew._

* * *

_**Saludos y agradecimientos por sus reviews a :**_

_Lu de Andrew, __Mayra Exitosa, _Nadia M Andrew

Mariel, GRANDCHESTER LUCY , Friditas

MiluxD, Faby Andley, Patty A

Patty Castillo, Laila, Josie

Paloma, Elisa, Rose de Grandchester

Soadora, Marisol, Chicuelita

Liovana, Lady Susi, Karina

Saori, Carolina Azul, Zafiro Azul

Nicole, Saori La Diosa, Iris Adriana

Luissid, Lili A., Litzy

Mac , Guest, Loli, Corner,

Mary Gm, Jenny Taveras, CandyFann

Norma Angélica, Isabel , Mariel

ladygmimi, Angdl, Kira Anima

Que viva Candy, Nena Felix, Nena Abril

* * *

_Hermosas cada review me los llevo en el corazón. Estamos en el final de la historia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Espero poder conectarme pronto. Después de unas merecidas vacaciones, creo yo jjijiji. Me ha agradado conocerlas. Son todas un encanto.  
Gracias mi querida Lectora anónima por tu compañía silenciosa. Dios las Bendiga. Gracias a cada una de ustedes._

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


End file.
